Rules For Hetalians
by CrazyAnimeOtaku198
Summary: Ukraine, Canada, and Lichenstein have teamed up to create a list of rules for the nations of the world due to the fact that well let's face it the Hetalians really need them. Anyone is welcome to send in rules of thier own but only through PM review rules will not be accepted .
1. Commie and Mafia

When England opened the door to the meeting room two hours before the actual meeting , he was surprised to find a neatly printed sheet labled rules for the nations. To make this even more surprising he did not only find one sheet but many taped around the room and a sheet placed on top of every seat . Afterwards England attempted to get rid of every single sheet before the meeting but there were just too many of them and two hours later nations began to file into the room . At first the sheets went unnoticed but then Germany found one hidden underneath his seat and brought this to everyone's attention.

* * *

**Rules For The Nations**

**1. Never interfere with a France and England fight.**

a) This may cause England to misfire his magic

b) Do we really need another every guy get's turned female except for France episode...

c) Yes, America this rule does applies to you

This should have been very obvoius to every nation after witnissing plenty of spell misfires , but some nations * America, Prussia, and Denmark* have still not gotten the message . Just last week Prussia interfered with a France and England fight and the end result was that every male nation was turned into a female while France remained male . The rest of what happened is too innapropriate to describe ...

**2. Never insult pasta or tomatoes in front of the Italian twins.**

a) At best you can simply make Italy cry and Romano go on another curse frenzy

b) At worst two words : Mafia Side

Once agian America has failed to realise the obvoius and insulted both pasta and tomatoes in front of the normally harmless Italian twins . A few minutes later gunshots were heard from the meeting room as Italy and Romano attempted to wipe America off the face of the earth, while Russia and China were cheering them on. Many of the nations were more more than happy to let America fend for himself but Germany and Spain soon managed to calm both twins down and confiscate the guns.

**3. Never tell Russia that you want to become one with him even if it is a joke or a dare .**

a) Just look at what happened to Prussia and he never lived it down...

b) Russia does not know the meaning of a joke and will forcibly bring you to his home

c) Even if Russia spares you America will forever call you another "commie bastard"

It is well known fact to everyone that at the last meeting South Korea told Russia he wanted to become one with him on a dare and Russia promptly tied South Korea up and dragged him all the way back to his home . China then had to go to Russia and nicely pursude Russia to give back South Korea . Sadly South Korea was never the same agian and America continually calls him a "commie bastard" for temporarily joining the "Dark Side".

**4. Do not steal China's panda .**

a) This means you Russia

b) Russia is the only known person to be able to come out without injury after commiting panda theft

After watching Russia steal the panda plenty of times America wanted to give it a try . To put it in T-rated terms China broke both of the hero's arms and legs and then hit him so hard with a wok that he had temporary amnesia.

**5. Do not give Japan hugs or any other form of close contact .**

a) Japan's brain can not handle this and it usually breaks him

b) He demands you to take responsibility for taking away his hug virginity

c) This means you Italy

D) And you, South Korea

South Korea and Italy made an allience to spread the love to every nation *preferably the asian ones*. They made a hug/boob grabbing allience and even Germany could not stop them . Japan is doomed...

**6. Never hitch a ride with Italy .**

a) It will leave you emotionally and mentally scarred

b) He breaks every speeding law known to man

Every nation that has ever been in an alliance with Italy has had to learn this lesson the hard way. Italy's driving has made Japan pee his pants , Prussia cry, and Germany scared of cars for some time.

**7. Do not under any circumstances call Sealand a country.**

a) This will only encourage him and cause him to annoy the crap out of people more often

b) England will make you pay for encouraging him

c) Sweden and Finland will also come after you once Sealand manages to annoy them enough

Japan felt pity for Sealand at the last world meeting and told him that he was a country which only served to stroke Sealand's ego a little bit more . Afterwards Sealand began to stalk England and tell him that he was a real country more often and soon England went balistik and went after Japan for starting this whole mess.

**8. Hong Kong must dispose of all his pyro-gear before entering a world meeting.**

a) He must also be checked before he enters the meeting room it is suggested to even search his underwear for any hidden fire-crakers

b) No lighters are allowed either or flammable items of any kind

After suffering through one too many Hong Kong incidents the asian nations have compiled a list of strategic places where Hong Kong might hide his fire-crakers and have also begun to give Hong Kong full pat-downs to check for any of his special items.

**9. Do not accept any food made by England.**

a)You will live longer if you follow this rule

b) It will poision you and you will be able to see "the light"

When Japan first met England he tried one of Englan's scones not knowing the effect of the scones. Afterwards he collapsed and had to have his stomach pumped. When he woke up he claimed to have seen "the light" and has claimed to have shaken hands with death himself .

**10. Never ask France about sex or anything having to do with romance .**

a) You may lose your sanity

b) He might attempt to do "hands-on" lessons with you

Poor innocent Lichenstein asked France about this subject after hearing Hungary talk about it to Japan the other day. Luckily before France could begin Switzerland came in and found them in a very compromising situation ... shortly Switzerland left with his sister's mind intact while France was found the next day lying in a puddle of his own blood.

* * *

A day previously ...

Ukraine finally finished typing the list and pressed the button for it to print . Noticing the sounds of typing have stopped Canada walked into the room and found Ukraine reading the now printed rules for the nations.

" Are we all done here?"

With one swift hand movement Ukraine pressed the save button for the list and grinned " Yes, finally Canada could you and Lichenstein go and place these sheets around the meeting room I would gladly do it myself but I am not very stealthy."

" OK sure I am on it "

Canada then picked up the pile of sheets and went off to go find Lichenstein who was probbaly with Sealand right now.

Ukraine saved the document to her flash-drive and decided to continue making the rest of the list in her room .

* * *

**Author Note : Okay so the first section of the list is complete and I am accepting rules for the list from the readers . If you want me to put your rule in this you have to send it to me through PM or I will ignore it.**


	2. World War 3 in the making

**Yay first chappie and I got some followers and a PM full of Rule idea's . Also I forgot to mention that yes OC's are allowed as long as they are an actual country since this is after all taking place in a world meeting. **

**Once agian thank you **

**Luna Safire & nightwhisperoftheshadows for your support **

**and all credit for Rule 15 goes to MissSerendipity2013**

* * *

Germany rubbed his temples as he walked to his hotel room to begin preparations for the next day's meeting . Today's meeting was even more chaotic than usual after the sheet full of rules was found and it was nearly impossible to calm every nation down once they began accusing each other of creating it. The end result was another unproductive meeting and everyone was still wondering who had created this sheet. Germany himself still had this question in his mind and would find the answer to it after he had an advil or two for his head ache . Once he entered his room everything seemed clean and tidy as he liked it but when he looked at the bed side table he saw another sheet of neatly printed rules labled rules for nations part 2 .

* * *

**Rules for The Nations Part 2**

**11. The song "German Sparkle Party" is now officialy banned from meetings.**

a) It gives Prussia an excuse to drink beer and dance on top of tables during the meetings

b) Germany is angry enough as it is, do you want him to whip us

c) This song motivates the bad touch trio into acting more "bad touchy"

Austria had begun making a list of banned songs for the meetings after America began humming "I like German Sparkle parties...". Apparently for Prussia this one song line means to take out his I-pod and dance on the meeting table, Spain and France soon joined in and once Denmark brought in the beer things got a little disturbing ...

**12. America is not allowed to hum or sing in meeting's anymore.**

a) He nearly started World War 3 after singing the "Stereotype song"

b) American National Anthem and England does not equal something good ...

c) Russia threatened to kill everyone after America and a few other nations *Prussia,Denmark, and France* sang the "Tig Ol' Bitties" song while staring at Ukraine's chest

After getting the "Stereotype song" stuck in his head America sang it to everyone for his presentation. Some nations enjoyed the song since it did not apply to them and they enjoyed watching Scotland, England, India,and China beat the crap out of America ... Germany would have joined in but he was busy calming down Italy and Japan .

**13. Do not insult maple syrup in front of Canada.**

a) At best he will give you an hour long lecture about the greatness of maple syrup and force you to try some

b) At worst two words : Snapped Canada

This time instead of America being the main offendor it was Denmark who insulted Canadian maple syrup in front of Canada. A few minutes later, Canada got a hockey stick and beat the ever living crap out of Denmark in front of every nation. Unlike the Italian twins Canada was not easy to stop and ended up beating the crap out of America and France and would not stop until England took a maple syrup bottle and threatened to stab it .

**14.** **Never tell America it is a party in the CIA**

a) This is not true and the CIA agents are beginning to get annoyed

b) America's boss insisted on this rule

c) This means you England

At last month's meeting England told America that it is a party in the CIA and America actually believed him. The end result was the CIA's main base was filled with ballons and streamers making them unable to do thier job . England's boss ended up getting a phone call on the same day...

**15. Never get Valtio upset.**

a) Seriously, do not . You will not get out alive if you do

b) When Valtio is angry Finland is angry end of story ...

One day Poland thought it would be a great idea to annoy the micronation of Valtio and boy was he wrong . Afterward, Poland ended up covered in bandages after a Valtio/Finalnd attack and now cries whenever he hears the word Finnish.

**16. "It's the end of the world" is not our theme song .**

a) Our bosses fear us enough as it is

b) Some nations actually believe this and get paranoid

c) Russia begins making "special" preparations after hearing this song

This is yet another reason why rule twelve was created ... after America sang this song to every nation at a world meeting some nations actually belived this song to be true and began to prepare for the end of the earth. Russia's way of preparing was locking every nation inside a room and threatening to kill everyone unless they became one with "Mother Russia" before the end of the earth.

**17. Do not show Switzerland any fanfiction relating to Lichenstein in a realtionship.**

a) He is **very very **over-protective of his sister and will shoot you where you stand

b)He will also go after the person Lichenstein is paired with

c) Sealand and Latvia can be annoying at times but do we really want them dead ...

Hungary and Japan must either really hate Sealand and Latvia or have not noticed the aftermath of thier fanfic suggestions. Just last week they showed Switzerland another Lichenstein pairing fic this time with a Sealand Lichenstein pairing . Five minutes later Sealand could be seen running to England's place naked with an angry Switzerland following behind him with one of his many guns .

**18. Never insult Poland when he is cross-dressing**

a) Poland believes that there is nothing wrong with it

b) He will tell you "Talk to the hand cuz the wrist is pissed" ...

c) He will also ask if you think he is sexy ...

On Halloween Prussia insulted Poland's cross-dressing habits and ended up having to measure Poland's sexiness. Talk about awkward ...

**19. Do not call " Shinnaty-chan and Hatsune Mika" a cheap rip-off of Hello Kitty and Hatsune Miku in front of China.**

a) America this rule applies to you ! You can not do what Russia does ...

b) If China is willing to beat someone senseless over panda stealing he will do worse if you dare to do the exact opposite of this rule

c) Only Russia and Japan have managed to come out unscathed after doing this

This rule became a necessity after the tenth nation to say this was sent to a nearby hospital in critical condition.

**20. Avoid any human sized panda's.**

a) Panda's are not supposed to be human-sized

b) Use common-sense people

c) Normally it is Russia in a panda costume

After succesfully stalking China in a panda costume Russia has begun to stalk every nation in a panda costume and has gathered a lot of black-mail to be used at a later date. He has also succesfully avoided Belarus by dressing up as a panda 24/7 .

* * *

With Canada leaning over her shoulder Ukraine was about to save the list when Canada suddenly stopped her .

Canada then gained full control of the mouse and re-read rule thirteen " Did you really have to make a rule about insulting maple syrup in front of me?"

"Well, yes it was needed I really do not want to see snapped Canada agian " Ukraine said and as she was preparing to save ... she was stoppped agian but this time it was due to the door flying open.

"Ah Ha!" Hungary shouted " I Knew it was the two of you !"

Suddenly Lichenstein walked in " Hey Canada Ukraine are you done with the next part of the list?" she asked but then noticed Hungary in the room .

"So Lichenstein is in on this also."

"O-okay you caught us red-handed now what is it that you want?" Ukraine asked

"OH I want to join you guys and if you do not let me join your little secret will slip out to everyone else" Hungary than smiled evilly and showed the three other nations her cell-phone which was set to call Japan.

Canada, Ukraine, and Lichenstein knew they had no choice in the matter and reluctantly allowed Hungary in on the creation of the list.


	3. UsUk all the way XD !

**Just finished the next chappie hope you enjoy these next set of rules . These new rules were suggested from my brother and an unknown guest, I also got another pm with another rule idea. **

**Also thank you **

**Pinkypink342**

**SeeUChan 3**

**SunkenBattleShips**

**MissSerendipity2013**

**for following and supporting the story ! :D**

**All credit for rule 24 goes to Prussianess & All credit for rule 28 goes to nightwhisperofshadows**

**Also the unknown guest gave me the idea for rule 30 **

* * *

Chaos ensued once agian as nations began to accuse one another of creating this list of rules and sneaking into thier hotel rooms while they were busy. A vein bulged on Germany's forehead as he was about to regain order in the meeting room when suddenly America came running into the room sobbing. The rest of the nations stopped arguing momentarily and stared at America as he clung onto Japan as if his life depended on it. After five minutes of silence China was about to break the peace when England ran into the room looking very angry ...

"Who the bloody hell sent me a fanfic with a UsUk pairing ?!" England shouted while giving everyone death glares . " That stuff was very disturbing and America and I do not have that kind of relationship !"

Japan and Hungary did a quick exchange of smiles , then Japan looked back at England. " England-san are you sure America and you do not have that kind of relationship ?"

England's face began to redden , but before he could deny this America cut into the conversation " What Japan how can you say that you know that I am not bi or gay !"

" Are you sure Amerika I heard you were into males and there are a lot of male pairing's out there with you in it ." Russia then flashed his normal smile with a suggestive wink and went back to terrifying the crap out of the baltics.

This one statement led to an all out nation fight over yaoi pairing's and made Germany bang his head on the nearest wall multiple times ...

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 3**

**21. Sending fanfiction with yaoi pairings to nations is now forbidden.**

a) It gives Japan and Hungary more black-mail to work with

b) It also gives Japan and Hungary more inspiration to write yaoi fanfics

c) Fanfics provide the Bad Touch Trio with more creative ways to stalk and/or molest people

After Russia stated the fact that America is paired up with a lot of male nations ,chaos ensued once America attempted to strangle Russia. Russia then procceded to beat America with his pipe and of course Belarus had to join in soon it became an all out war over fanfiction ... the end result was that 15 nations were sent to the nearest hospital and Germany was unconcious on the floor after attempting to calm down England .

**22. Do not mention UsUk to America or England.**

a) Feel free to discuss it amongst yourselves

b) Even the term UsUk makes America cry and England go as feral as possible for a nation

England had to be sedated after the meeting since he was a danger to everyone and America was crying in the nearest bathroom. To be honest some of the stuff put in UsUk fanfics can be trumatizing and both America and England can not handle it ...

**23. Never question Prussia's imaginary "awesomeness" .**

a) He will give you a three long lecture on how "awesomness" was born from him

b) Is it really worth the lecture

c) He truly belives his "awesomeness" exists and no amount of arguing will change that

After hearing the term "awesomeness" used one too many times Austria had finally had enough and confronted Prussia about it ... three hours later Prussia succesfully managed to give Austria his own version of how the earth and "awesomeness" was created and the role it plays in today's society. Afterwards, instead of playing chopin to express his anger Austria just went home and repeatedly banged his head on the nearest wall until he completely forgot about Prussia's messed up history lesson.

**24. Do not call Hungary's frying pan her "spirit animal".**

a) Prussia would just bug her about this, do you want him to get another concussion

b) The Magic Trio * England, Romania, and Norway* actually believe this and stalk Hungary to "enslave" her "spirit animal"

c) You better hope that she doesn't have her frying pan with her...and that you can fun faster than a cheetah with a rocket booster

After reading one too many fantasy books Denmark randomly came up to Hungary and called her frying pan her "spirit animal" and "familiar" . At first Hungary just gave him a skeptical look but after getting stalked by Prussia and Magic Trio for three days she became down right pissed and came after Denmark. Sadly Denmark could not run faster than a cheetah with a rocket booster and suffered the very painful consequences. This could count as a win for Norway !

**25. Never talk about the "Twilight Saga" around Romania.**

a) He hates being called a "sparkly vampire"

b) It annoys him when nations attempt to kill him with sunlight

c) He will beat the crap out of you if you say he is a part of the volturi

While Denmark was reading fantasy books he introduced America to the "Twilight Saga" and America became addicted to it. After finishing all the "Twilight" books America asked Romania if he was a "sparkly vampire" or a member of the volturi ... he was soon admitted to the nearest hospital that happily accepted him since they are earning a crap ton of money out of the injured nations.

**26. Do not insult Belgium waffles around Belgium.**

a) Even though she is normally a very docile and nice nation her brother taught her how to use a gun and she will not hesitate to use it

b) She will force feed you waffles until you say they are the best food in the world

c) This is a no-win situation since the Italian twins and Canada will get angry if you do say Belgium waffles are the best in the world

Denmark has been doing a great share of stupid things lately ... one of his more recent incidents is when he insulted Belgium waffles around Belgium. Belgium then became very angry and borrowed one of Switzerland rifles and attempted to wipe Denmark off the face of the earth with the rest of the nordics cheering her on. Eventually she got Denmark to call Belgium waffles the best food in the word but Canada became angry and took up where Belgium left off with a hockey stick.

**27. Never allow England to sing during a marshmellow roasting. **

a) He sings of many disturbing things and makes a marshmellow roasting feel like a devil summoning

b) He has managed to summon Russia

c) When in doubt let America sing the "campfire song" from spongebob

All of England's allies had to learn this lesson the hard way. England's Special song has made America cry, China nearly choke his panda , France pee his pants, and Russia was unsurprisingly unaffected. In fact Russia sang along ...

**28. The Awesome Trio * Denmark, America, and Prussia* are not allowed to be left unattended while a world meeting is going on.**

a) They end up coming late to the meeting and often bring negative news

b) Did you know they one time hang glided off the U.N building

c) If the three of them are proud when they admit to splashing pink paint over Switzerland's car ... they are capable of doing anything!

This rule became necessary after the three of them came late to a meeting and were brave/stupid enough to admit to being the ones who painted Switzerland's car pink. To put this in T-rated terms the three of them ended up in the now rich nearby hospital with all of thier movable limbs broken ... Switzerland did not even bother to spare them and now the U.N building has a wall that is "painted" red while the rest of the walls are orange .

**29. Never sneak up on Germany.**

a) This is a suicide waiting to happen...

b) Germany's motto is hit first and then ask questions later

c) Remember when England came to a meeting with a missile in his head ... Germany shot first and regretted nothing

d) England this rule applies to you

Another rule that had to be placed on this list since England still has not learned from his previous mistakes. To put this in shorter terms England was punched in the nose, hit with a missile, hit with a frying pan * Germany borrowed it from Hungary*, Kicked in the you-know-what's , and shot at after sneaking up on Germany. Hopefully no one else is stupid enough to try this method since Germany may have eyes on the back of his head.

**30. America's children are not allowed to come to World Meeting's.**

a) There are fifty of them and all of them can not be watched at the same time ...

b) Some of them act just like France and have even attempted to unite forces with him

c) World Meeting's are not to be used for child-care !

d) England's boss insisted on this rule after the original thirteen states got thier revenge on England

One day America decided to bring all of his children to a World Meeting which was a mistake waiting to happen. Once they arrived at the meeting the original thirteen colonies took out thier weapons and chased after England for revenge which made the nearest hospital earn even more money * the hospital staff should begin thanking us for this*.

* * *

Hungary peered over Ukraine's shoulder at the now finished third part of the list. She smiled at all the possibilites for rules that came through her mind and knew that this was the beginning of something interesting.

Ukraine looked back at her new partner and was a little afraid of the smile Hungary had on her face " Hungary are you okay?"

Hungary blinked momentarily as she came out of her thoughts and said " Yes, I am fine I was just looking at rule 24, ah now those were good times."

"O-okay" Ukraine stuttered out and thankfully before Hungary could say anything else Canada came into the room . UKraine was more than relieved to see him but then grew worried once she noticed that he had a trouble some look on his face.

After a few minutes of simply gasping for breath Canada finally straightened himself out and said " Ukraine Hungary I think England and Germany are on to us ."

"What makes you say that !" Hungary shouted but then lowered her tone when she saw Ukraine flinch " I am sorry I meant to ask why do you think they are on to us?"

" I just saw Germany and England in the hallway asking Switzerland if he has noticed anything strange about Lichenstein."

"So they are on to us... they will probbaly ask Russia about you next Ukraine since you are close friends with Lichenstein." Hungary said as she had begun to pick up list copies " We should move all our work to Canada's room."

Ukraine and Canada nodded in agreement to what Hungary said since it made sense and in under a hour they managed to move thier base of operations to Canada's room. They also managed to do this right on time since Germany and England inspected Ukraine's room for any list files but found none since they were all moved.


	4. Awesome Trio insanity

**Wow I did not think this story would get so many favorites and follows in such a short time :D. I would like to thank everyone who followed this story for thier continued support and although I would like to individually thank everyone and name people I can not do that anymore since there are so many people to name XD.**

**All credit for rule 31 goes to MiriamTodd321 & All credit for rules 35 and 36 goes to MisstiqueRose**

**Also I would like to thank Kistunefighter12 for giving me the idea for rule 37 * I should probbaly do a nekotalia rule also but I just can not think of one right now XD * **

* * *

Last night while Germany and England were searching for the creators of the list, the Bad Touch Trio and the Awesome Trio all gathered up inside Prussia's room * technically Germany & Prussia's room* to laugh at these rules and basically come up with a plan on how to use it against other nations...

" Kesese America I didn't know the word UsUk made you cry "

At the sound of this word America began to tear up but refused to cry in front of the two other members in his group " Dude have you ever read some of the fics about me and Iggy there are some seriously messed up people out there " America then picked up a copy of the rules and showed everyone rule 23 " Hey Prussia I didn't know your awesomeness is imaginary ."

At this statement Spain and France began laughing like hyenas and Denmark gave America a thumbs up.

"Wait what !" Prussia grabbed the list out of America's hands and read the rule " Who ever made this rule is an un-awesome idiot who wouldn't know awesomeness if I slapped them in the face !"

" Ohonhonhon Prussia or maybe your awesomeness is as non-existent as Angleterre's love life " France smirked afterwards and Spain attempted to hide another round of giggles.

Prussia gave death glares to his two best friends and then presented rule 10 to everyone " Shut it loser I thought we were friends and at least I do not have a rule about giving sex lessons."

Spain fell to the floor in a heap of giggles and the rest of the awesome trio were gasping for breath after having a giggle spaz attack . Even France could not surpress his smile that played on his lips since he knew that this rule was actually necessary but he still felt the need to defend himself in some way . " Well at least I do not have a rule saying that I can not be left unattended during a meeting " France said while grabbing the sheet of paper out of Prussia's hands and showing everyone rule 28.

Sadly the members of the awesome trio were not the least bit offended at this and Denmark even remarked " Painting Switzy's car pink was completely worth it !"

America and Prussia then bro-fisted Denmark in agreement while Spain and France just stared at them wide-eyed.

This continued on for at least an hour until the five of them were completely wasted and Germany had to kick them out of his *Prussia & his* room.

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part** **4**

**31."Gangnam style" is officially banned from meetings.**

a) This makes America and South Korea do that annoying dance

b) You have to hear America butcher Korean till the English parts and "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE"

c) Do we really want them trying to ride invisible horses or chairs ?

Once agian this relates back to rule twelve ... At last month's world meeting America began humming "Oppa gangnam style ..." which was South Korea's cue for him to take out his I-pod and sing along while attempting to ride a chair. America of course joined in also since he learned how to dance to this song via youtube and Denmark and Prussia joined in since they did not want to miss out on this "awesomeness" . The four of them would not stop dancing until Norway and Germany crushed South Korea's I-pod and China used his wok on South Korea and America. Switzerland wanted to use his gun on them since he was still angry about his car being painted pink but England managed to restrain him ...

**32. Never tell England the British tv show "Doctor Who" sucks.**

a) He is a die-hard whoovian and will kill you if you say this

b) He actually believes the Doctor exists

c) He will call on his fellow whoovians * Wales, Scotland, Norway, and Romania* to help him kill the offendor

D) This means you America and France

After once agian sneaking * breaking and entering* into England's house France caught England watching "Doctor Who" and made the mistake of telling the whoovian that "Doctor Who" sucks. Afterwards, England called on his fellow whoovians and tied up France. They continually beat him until the French man admitted that "Doctor Who" is better than any crap tv shows France makes , and Norway recorded this moment for future black-mail.

**33. Never insult "My Little Pony" in front of Poland .**

a) He will run you over with his pony

b) He will call on his fellow bronies * Luthania, Belgium, Wy, and Lichenstein" for back-up

c) Is it really worth it

d) He actually believes Unicorns and Pegasi exist and will defend thier honor if you insult them

Unlike England Poland will not kill you if you insult the show "My Little Pony" but he will still run you over his pony ... Prussia learned this lesson the hard way after he called" My Little Pony" a stupid kids show in front of Poland. Instead of giving Prussia his usual valley-girl response Poland called on his pony and used his pony to ram into Prussia and run him over multiple times. Afterwards, Prussia ended up in the hospital with a few broken ribs and when he told Germany what happened Germany did the traditional face-palm .

**34. Breaking the fourth wall is now forbidden .**

a) The fourth wall was created for a reason

b) This means you Japan and Hungary

c) Crossing into other dimensions inspires fanfic writers to write more yoai and yuri

d) The guardians of the fourth wall * Pinkie Pie, Doctor Who, Yuko, and Clow Reed * insisted on this rule

This rule became necesary when Japan and Hungary released a kishen in "Soul Eater", sided with Discord in the Ponyverse, gave out spoilers in "Ouran High School Host Club" , and helped The Master become Prime Minister in "Doctor Who".

**35. The 'claiming of boobs' is forbidden. **

a) We're looking at you South Korea.

b) Oh and don't act all innocent France - you're just as bad.

c) China and Japan's bosses insisted on this rule after thier nations were groped by Italy, South Korea, and France

This rule became a necessity after Italy and South Korea formed a hug/boob grabbing allience and were not even the slightest bit deterred after getting smacked a couple of times. Even getting hit by China's wok and Japan's sword did not deter the two of them and now France has joined the allience to help spread the love ...

**36. Do not tug on the following nations * Italy, Romano, Greece, South Korea, Canada, America, and Norway* erogenous zone which are thier hair curls .**

a) It makes them do some really disturbing things

b) It makes then act **very very** horny

c) It makes them vulnerable to France

One day after watching Germany pull on Italy's curl and seeing the effect it had on the italian, Denmark decided to pull on Norway's curl to see what happened. The result was that the normally expresionless norwegian man began to blush and act like France which was very bad news for the dane. An hour later Sweden found the two of then inside Denmark's room having a very tense moment and Denmark was crying and begging for mercy .

**37. Inviting 2p nations to our World meetings is not allowed.**

a) They want to kill us ...

b) 2p Belarus is even scarier than 1p Belarus

c) 2p England attempted to poison us at the last meeting

Last month America invited the 2p nations to attend a World Meeting and when they actually did attend some of them attempted to kill thier 1p counterparts and 2p England attempted to poison all the 1p nations. Luckily the 1p nations believed that 2p England's cooking was the same as his counterparts so they refused the cupcakes and the Magic Trio managed to cast a spell to send the 2p nations back to thier world before they could kill someone.

**38. Estonia is not allowed to bring his "pet's" to meetings.**

a) They are very creepy

b) The "pet" that resembles Russia is just as scary as Russia

c) The "pet" that resembles America ate all the food at the last meeting

When Estonia brought all of his "pet's" to a World Meeting once, everyone was freaked out by the appearance of these "pet's" and the "pet" that looked like Russia helped Russia abuse the Baltics. The rest of the "pet's" behaved during the meeting but at one point the "pet" that resembled America momentarily dissapeared and when he came back he was huge and England was crushed underneath him .

**39. Never steal Canada's pet polar bear Kumajiro.**

a) Canada will hunt you down and beat you with a hockey stick

b) Kumajiro is very annoying and continues to say "who?" all the time

c) When angry Kumajiro grows to the size of an adult polar bear and attacks the person he is angry at

d) Only pure canadian maple syrup can calm Kumajiro down when he goes on a rampage

During Canada Day the Awesome trio believed it would be an "awesome" prank to steal Kumajiro but what they did not know was that Kumajiro get's angry very easily when seperated from his owner and he can grow to the size of an adult polar bear. The end result was that America attempted to feed Kumajiro a hamburger which only angered the maple syrup loving polar bear and Kumjiro expressed his anger in the form of claw and bite marks. Sadly that was not the end of it due to the fact that Canada noticed Kumajiro's dissapearance and beat America, Prussia, and Denmark with his hockey stick after he found out they were the one's who stole Kumajiro.

**40. Bringing pet's to World Meeting's is not permitted anymore.**

a) America considers Tony to be his pet and whenever he brings Tony to a World Meeting, Tony makes a point of calling England a " British Limey" every five seconds

b) America also has a pet whale called "Whale dude" who destroyed part of the U.N building

c) Iceland's pet puffin " " has a very bad potty-mouth

d) England claims to have a pet called "Flying Mint Bunny" and whenever he brings his "pet" he begins to play around with thin air which is very disturbing ...

After Estonia brought his "pet's" in for a World Meeting America insisted on having " bring your pet to work day" meeting which only added to the daily chaos that happens in World Meeting's. England finally lost it after having to deal with an hour of being called a "british Limey" and attempted to choke America for bringing the alien . Germany also lost it during this meeting after hearing every curse known to man come from " 's" dirty mouth and " " put Romano's cursing abillities to shame when he won the curse off Romano insisted on having. Yet that was not the worst part of the meeting the worst part of the meeting was when "whale dude" finally arrived and flooded the meeting room after happily spitting out water.

* * *

" I just finished the fourth part of the list " Ukraine stated while checking over the now finished work and saving it to her adorable cow shaped flash drive . Hungary was the first to walk into the room followed by Canada and Lichenstein as the three of them took over and checked over the new set of rules.

Hungary frowned after reading rule 34 since breaking the fourth wall had become a fun activity for Japan and her to do whenever they were bored " aww Ukraine why did you have to add a rule about breaking the fourth wall ?"

Ukraine simply stared at Hungary debating on whether or not she should state the obvious and then decided agienst it while refusing to look back at the fourth wall breaking Hungarian woman.

Canada was the next to find a rule that annoyed him and decided to share his opinion on it "Why do you have to continue making rules that state I will beat people with a hockey stick ?"

Ukraine felt like face-palming herself at the moment but refused the urge and answered the question as politely as possible " I have to continue mentioning that because it is the truth and hopefully it will prevent people from breaking the rule. "

This answer silenced the Canadian and the four of them sat in silence as they read the rest of the list . Lichenstein was about to break the silence to ask about rule 33 but suddenly the door opened and Ukraine fell when Hungary suddenly moved the chair she was leaning on. Canada also fell on top of Ukraine and the two of them were in a very compromising position when a very drunk French man and Spaniard opened the door.

" Hey Canada I was wondering if you would like to - " France suddenly cut off his sentence when he saw Canada on top of Ukraine and failed to notice the other two females in the room since he was busy taking in the position Canada and Ukraine were in " Ohonhonhon Canada I did not know you liked Ukraine like that."

Canada began to blush and deny everything but Spain quickly whipped out a camera and took a photo of this moment and afterwards the two ran off to post this photo on facebook.

Hungary was the first to speak after this awkward situation " Canada I think you should try to stop the two of them if Russia sees this photo he will kill you ..."

Canada's eyes widened and he ran out of the room attempting to stop Spain and France from posting the photo on the internet with Ukraine running as fast as she possibly can behind him.

Lichenstein simply stared at the now empty door and said "what just happened?"

Hungary patted Lichenstein on the back and said " you will understand what happened once Switzerland begins giving you sex ed lessons ."


	5. Canadian torture

**Hi once agian to everyone and yay I am not dead XD ! Hope I did not worry anyone with my supposed death the only reason I have stopped updating at such a fast pace is due to the fact that I am back in school and have less time on my hands and I had to catch up on over the break homework ... I always save it for the last minute :P . Anyways I will still try to update as fast as possible and Rule suggestions are still very much appreciated :D .**

**Rule credit :**

**All credit for rule 43 goes to Prussianess * Awesome name by the way Prussia approves :D***

**All credit for rules 41, 45, and 46 goes to two unknown guests**

**All credit for rule 42 goes to Quick Suggester **

**That is about it for the credit givng and once agian thank you for the rule suggestions and idea's :D**

* * *

Today was day three of the series of World Meeting's and instead of the usual chaos the meeting room looked like a post-apocalyptic war zone ... On one side the nations who actually liked the rules formed an allience including both the Bad Touch Trio and Awesome Trio with thier allies * Romano , Hungary, Romania, England , South Korea, Japan, Wales, Sealand, Scotland, North/South Ireland, and Seychelles *.

Meanwhile, on the other side were the nations who opposed the rules which includes * Russia , Belarus, Austria, China, Germany, Italy , The Baltics, Norway, Iceland, Finland , Turkey , and Sweden *.

Also to make this a complete war we have the neutral side which includes * Ukraine, Lichenstein, Canada, Switzerland, Greece, Taiwan, North Korea, Vietnam, Taipei, Seborga, Monaco, Egypt, India , Australia, and Wy *

The rest of the nations * Mexico , the South American nations , the African nations, etc. * who were supposed to stay for the rest of this week's meeting's left early to not be involved in a war over a list of rules ...

and to think that this all started when the events that created rule 41 occured .

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 5**

**41. Never get into compromising positions in front of members of the Bad Touch Trio.**

a) Just look at what happened to Canada ...

b) They will take photos of the moment and post it on Facebook minutes after the photos were taken

c) Prussia , France, and Spain will never let you live this down

d) Especially never do it when the the Bad Touch Trio members are drunk and have little concern for thier own safety

This rule was shortly added to the list after Canada was severly beaten by Russia and Belarus last night and then dragged into the World Meeting unconcious the next day alarming America, England, and France * who caused this in the first place* . So to make the story short last night France and Spain caught Canada on top of Ukraine and instantly took photos of this moment to post on facebook and since they were drunk they had little concern for Canada's safety . Immediately after taking the photo Spain and France ran to France's room to upload the photo onto Facebook and Canada and Ukraine chased after them to reclaim the photo and destroy it . Sadly Canada and Ukraine were too slow and before they could make it they were blocked by Russia and Belarus who were angry at Canada for defiling thier older sister . Ukraine attempted to explain things to her two younger siblings but they would not listen and dragged Canada all the way to Russia's room to teach him to never touch thier sister ever agian ... poor Canada .

**42. Do not flirt with Austria in front of Hungary.**

a) The two may be divorced but Hungary can get very jealous easily.

b) The last time someone even **LOOKED** at Austria, that person just got shipped with a frying pan.

c) We do not have the budget to keep covering female nation health care

d) France this rule applies to you !

One day Seychelles came up with an idea to play a game called *seduce the Austrian* after spending time with France and she shared it with the rest of the female nations excluding Belarus, Hungary, and Lichenstein . The rules for the game were simple :

A peck on Austria's cheek = 1 point

Full kiss with Austria = 5 points

Explicit content with Austria * S.E.X* = 10 points

All the female nations agreed to participate in this game and you could guess what happened next ... Once Hungary began seeing multiple female nations * Seychelles, Mexico, Taiwan, Monaco, etc.* touch her Ex in a way she did not approve she got a new frying pan and began sending these female nations to the hospital one by one . Prussia was also sent to the hospital multiple times for telling Hungary she is jealous and France even participated in the game but backed off when Hungary threatened to hit him in between the eyes with her murder weapon *cough* I mean frying pan.

**43. Do not try looking for Atlantis ...agian . **

a) Some Nations can't swim *England* and nearly drowned last time

b) America, Atlantis doesn't exist. I do not care if it was in a "totally awesome!" animated movie. It's. Not. Real.

c) We've already been banned from 138 beaches, some of us actually want to relax

After forcing the Nations of the world to watch an animated movie about a mythical place called Atlantis, America proposed the idea to go search for the mythical underwater city even though it had nothing to do with the meeting topic which was about Global Warming . Prussia and Denmark of course agreed to this very *awesome* plan and since Spain and France had nothing better to do they decided to help out also but surprisingly other than the normal group of idiots who would do these kinds of stunts Norway, Romania, and England agreed to come also since they actually believe in Atlantis . The result of this expedition was a near drowning of England and these eight Nations got the rest of the Nations banned from approximately 138 beaches give or take Sealand which is still not an actual country .

**44. Do not attempt to look for Narnia. **

a) Russia will kill anyone who so much as sets foot on his territory in an attempt to search for Narnia

b) It was just a movie ...

c) And yet the Magic Trio are still looking for a portal to Narnia in random closet's in England

d) When it comes to Narnia Romania, England, and Norway have already been arrested 46 times for breaking and entering

After searching for Atlantis *which still dose not exist* America showed everyone a movie involving a mystical place called Narnia but this time he did not attempt to search for it after learning his lesson in what will forever be known as the " Atlantis Incident*. Although the Magic Trio still have not learned thier lesson and went looking for Narnia in the middle of Russia since in the movie Narnia was covered in snow. Obviously this was not a sucess and Russia was annoyed by thier presence so he sent his little sister Belarus to sic them . Even after nearly getting killed by Belarus The Magic Trio still had high hope for Narnia so they then attempted to find a special closet portal to take them there like in the movie. They have been arrested 46 times for attempting this and yet they still have not given up on thier beloved Narnia .

**45. France is not allowed to bring any of his apprentices to World Meeting's .**

a)See Rule 30 for further details

b) We can not even handle **one** France let alone multiple France's in the same room !

c) No female Nation is safe whenever France brings his demon spawn *cough* I mean apprentices

d) This is for the general safety of every Nation since some of France's apprentices are female and France himself is Bi

This rule became necessary for survival after France brought in his demon spawn * cough* still mean apprentices to Nation Apprentice Day . What ensued was pure chaos once Louisiana helped South Korea grope China and Japan's *non-existant* breasts earning an appreciative whistle from his Master France. The rest of the children wanted thier master's approval also so they went after every other Nation present. One of France's most dedicated apprentinces London earned a clap from France after he kissed Hungary full on the lips but was beaten down with a frying pan afterwards. Then Venice earned a France hug in the hospital after kissing Ukraine full on the lips but afterwards was assualted by both Russia and Belarus . Seychelles one of France's older apprentices wanted some approval so she walked up to Romano and dragged him to the nearest closet with Spain following behind. The only one who did not participate in this madness was Canada and he wanted to be noticed by his "papa" for once so he soon joined in and attempted to "bang" Vietnam right in front of everyone which earned him a one way trip to the infermary but at least France noticed him for once.

**46. Weapons are no longer allowed at meeting's * even though no one will probbaly follow this rule* .**

a) Switzerland this rule applies to you and you are not even allowed to bring a butter knife just in case ...

b) and yes this rules applies to anything that can be used as a weapon * Russia's Water pipe*

c) While we are on the topic bears of any kind are not permitted either since they are considred lethal weapons

d) Also can someone please tie America up during the meeting's he has super-strength so he can be considered a biological weapon !

To tell you the truth no one will probbaly follow this rule anyway ... last time after confiscating all of Switzerland's guns and anything that can be used to potentially harm a person Switzerland still managed to send France to the hospital by using Latvia as a human weapon. Although Russia became very angry since he dose not like anyone else using his "Baltic-meat shields" so he took out his special water pipe and aimed for the Swiss man's head .

**47. No one is allowed to touch Ukraine .**

a) Belarus and Russia are as overprotective as Switzerland

b) Touching Ukraine is suicide !

c) Belarus and Russia always carry some form of weaponry with them

d) Still just look at what happened to Canada ... and afterwards Russia went after France and Spain for allowing Canada to violate his sister

This once agian applies to what happened last night since we do not have the budget to keep paying Nation hospital fee's. Inside Russia's room Canada was beaten until he was both unconcious and had no more blood to lose but Belarus and Russia were not done yet so they put a special shock collar on the Canadian to keep him awake and used a whole variety of methods to torture him * Iron Maiden, Shock collar, forcing him to listen to the Rebecca Black song " Friday" since it causes Canadians pain just like Justin Beiber songs on Americans*

**48. The song "Orphan Tears" is not our new theme song !**

a) Rule twelve now officialy applies to Prussia and Denmark

b) This song is seriously disturbing since all Nations can be considered orphans

c) This song motivates the Awesome Trio to drink more than usual and dance on tables while spraying beer on everyone

d) America is too young to drink ! * Even though he is well over 20 years old *

You know now that I think about it Rule twelve should have included Prussia and Denmark also since they are the ones who introduce America to these kinds of songs... After finding this song called "Orphan Tears" on youtube Prussia brought in his I-Pod and speakers and began playing the song at full volume in the middle of England's presentation. Norway could not restrain Denmark in time and soon enough Denmark ran out and came back with a wagon full of beer also did you know France installed a mini-bar in the Meeting room since the Meeting was in France and he wanted to be prepared for these very rare and entertaining moments. So in a matter of minutes Denmark , Prussia , and America were drunk and Germany joined in since he knew it would be impossible to stop the three now that the were not in the right mind* although thier normal mentalies are questionable*.

**49. Vocaloid is now officialy banned from meeting's . **

a) It causes China and Japan to act like fangirls

b) Some of the Vocaloid songs are very creepy and disturbing and are not suitable for young Nations and Italy

c) Vocaloid songs attract fangirls and last time the fangirls nearly ripped all the male nations apart while the fanboys acted like France

d) The song iNSaNiTY and Hetaoni does not equal something good ...

This rule is very necessary for everyone's safety and sanity... One day for her presentation Hungary began to play Vocaloid songs which were at first pleasant but she soon decided to show the song "Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance" which effictvely managed to scar Sealand , Wy, and Italy for life and they broke down crying. Then afterwards to make this worse Hungary showed everyone a Hetaoni video based on the song " iNSaNiTY" which scared everyone especially the Nations who died in Hetaoni and Italy would not stop hugging Germany for hours . It did not help that China and Japan were singing along to every song and making killing motions for the song "iNSaNiTY".

**50. Hungary is not allowed to bring her laptop to meeting's.**

a) She has all her Yaoi and Yuri content stored on her laptop and is not afraid to show it as her presentation

b) She also has all her fanfiction stored on her laptop and has shown it to other nations during a Meeting

c) She has summoned her fellow fangirls before with the use of her laptop

d) One word : Hetaoni

After the Vocaloid presentation no one believed that Hungary could do anything worse and yet how wrong they were . At the following Meeting instead of Vocaloid songs this time Hungary introduced everyone to yaoi and yuri with the aid of Japan and presented her favorite pairing's. I wish I could describe the photos in detail but it was so explicit that I can not bring myself to do it. Let's just say afterwards:

Prussia, Spain, and France fainted from heavy blood loss

Japan also collapsed at the five minute mark

Italy did not know what to think

Germany was heavily blushing and denying anything having to do with GerIta,

America was shocked to say the least

England went to the newly installed mini-bar and drank as much liquor as he could find

Romano was denying Spamano while saying every curse known to man

Austria was horrified

China was dragged out the door by Belarus

Russia was smiling his usual creepy smile while staring at RoChu photos

Belarus attempted to kill China for stealing her brother from her

Switerland covered Lichenstein's eyes while attempting to kill Sealand and Latvia

Latvia and Sealand were forced to run for thier lives

Ukraine began to blush heavily and refused to look at Canada

Canada simply blushed and hoped that he was invisible

South Korea had a nose bleed but was soon knocked unconcious by Vietnam

Vietman ran out of the room and continually listened to Justin Beiber songs until she had forgotten what has been seen

Denmark joined England and together they got themselves wasted

Norway and Romania cast a spell and teleported to Romania's home where they began to look up memory erasing spells

Sweden held Finland tighter than normal while giving a "Russia" level smile

Finland was **very very** scared

Iceland purposely hit his head hard on a table to forget what he had just seen

Belgium and Netherlands prompty left the room

Egypt reamined silent as he usually is

Seyechelles nose produced a river of blood

Greece attempted to focus on his cats but could not take his eyes off shirtless Japan

Turkey's expression was impossible to read but he was staring intently at japan's chest

To sum things up Hungary is never allowed to bring her laptop agian !

* * *

**Wow the list was longer than normal but I could not stop typing anyway no update on the List Secret Allience * Hungary, Canada, Lichenstein, and Ukriane * for this chapter since Canada is still unconcious and right now they are a bit occupied over the list war... but do not worry thier antics will continue next chapter and also sorry if I offended any Justin Beiber fans out there . **

**I need some feedback on how to continue with this story:**

**Do you want the List Secret Allience to be found out soon **

**OR**

**Should they get a new member **

**can you think of another way this can turn out?**

**Just write what you choose out of these two choices in your review or PM it to me the thing that has the most votes I will do also if you can think of another creative way this can all turn out then PM the idea you have and it will be considered :D**


	6. Epic Paintball wars

**Hi everyone I am back with a new chapter of Rules for Hetalians :D**

** Based on the number of Votes I got I have decided to add a new member to List Secret Allience * LSA for short* but before I can do that I now have to decide which country to add .**

**The choices are:**

**Iceland *who so far has 2 votes***

**Prussia *3 votes already***

**Seychelles *1 vote***

**France *1 vote***

**Spain *1 vote***

**Egypt *1 vote***

**Poland *2 votes***

**There you have it if you want to vote send me a PM or post a review on who you vote for and who ever has the most votes win's a new place in the LSA.**

**Rule Credit :**

**All credit for rule 56 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko *Did you get your screen name from any Clamp magna or anime ? ***

**All credit for rule 52 goes to XxLadyOfSinxX**

**All credit for rule 53 goes to esdertytg**

**All credit for rule 54 goes to Rina-san28**

**All credit for rule 55 goes to Salamence * I am a huge pokemon fan also long live Typholsion :D***

**Wow this is one long Author Note but I have to mention one more thing ... For each of my chapters I will only accept five rule suggestions and the rest will be done by me . Also I will chose rules on a first come first serve basis so if you see that your rule is not posted in the next chapter do not worry I will probbably use it for another chapter once there are no more rule suggestions ahead of yours. The reason why I will not accept over five rule suggestions is that I want to create some rules of my own and I would feel like I am not contributing anything to the story if I fill each chapter up with everyone else's ideas I hope this is an understandable excuse.**

* * *

Today was still day three of the series of World Meeting's but when Canada finally woke up after spending the night with an enraged Russian and Belarusian he was very confused when he found himself all alone in the meeting room . As Canada began to stand up he swayed a little on his feet and his vision blurred so he supported himself by using the wall and slowly made his way to the door. After a few minutes of inching towards the door Canada finally made it and was about to open the door when suddenly the floor vibrated and he lost his footing making him slam into the door while opening it with the use of his face .

" Look Canada's awake !" Ukraine shouted which surprised Lichenstein and the two females ran towards the Canadian while making sure not to step on a now fully painted blue Austrian who was lying face down on the floor. Canada did a quick double take to make sure his eyes were not decieving him and then began to wonder why Austria was painted blue . He continued to ponder on this when he suddenly felt himself get picked up and saw a little hand waving in front of his face which snapped him out of his trance .

" What is going ... " Canada could not finish his sentence since he promptly glomped by Lichenstein .

" Lichenstein let go him you are not allowing him to breathe "

" Oh I am so sorry " Lichenstein said while stepping off the canadian and offering a sheepish smile in return.

Canada simply smiled back and then asked the question that was still on his mind " What is going on here ?"

Ukraine opened her mouth to reply but was pushed to the side by Lichestein who shielded her by using her own body . Lichenstein was then promptly hit with red, white, and blue paintballs courtesy of yours truly America.

" Noo Lichenstein you were so young ! " Ukriane yelled and then shoved both herself and Canada into the empty meeting room .

" What is going on around here ?!" Canada yelled since he could take not knowing anything anymore.

" Did you not just see what happened to Lichenstein right now we are in a paintball war over the list ! " Ukraine said in a louder than normal voice and then she continued to mourn Lichenstein while Canada watched her with mixed feelings.

" Kesese got you now neutral's" Prussia said as he dropped down from the vent carrying two paint gun's full of white ammo and aiming at Canada and Hungary " I herby paintball you in the awesome me's name "

If Prussia was not busy gloating about his awesomeness he would have noticed Switzerland creep into the room and when he finally noticed the Swiss man it was two late and he was covered in pink paint .

Switzerland smirked while Prussia gazed at him with surprise but then Prussia gave his trade mark grin and said " Okay Okay you got the awesome me fair and square but before I surrender I just want to know why did you choose pink paint as your ammo?"

At this Switzerland blushed and then said in a low voice " Lilly told me that pink paint would look cool and I could not say no to her ."

"Kesesese you are such a wuss man " Prussia said but then was head shot with a pink paintball and knocked unconcious.

After head shooting Prussia Switzerland blew imaginary smoke from his paintball gun and said "No one calls me a wuss and get's away with it is that understood ."

Ukraine and Canada simply nodded and did not say anything since they were still taking in what just happened .

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 6**

**51. Never call Switzerland a wuss, pussy, or anything in relation to the term weak.**

a) He insists that always giving in to his sister is what a big brother is supposed to do

b) He always has a rifle with him so do you really want to risk it

c) If he can knock someone unconcious with only a paintball just think about what he can do with real bullets

d) He always aims for the head ...

This rule was shortly added to the list after Prussia and America were found unconcious and covered in pink paint ... Prussia only got hit with one paintball to the head but America made the mistake of calling Switzerland both a pussy and a wuss which got him multiple paintballs to the head and the you-know-what's. Afterwards America said he may never be able to use his you-know-what ever agian which earned him a couple of funny look from his allies.

**52. Do not insult "Harry Potter" in front of England.**

a) He insists that he is a wizard

b) He believes that Hogwarts actually exists and has attempted to apply to this school for wizards multiple times

c) It would be safe to assume that if England likes something Romania and Norway will probbaly like it also

d) France did you not learn you lesson from last time !

Apparently France did not learn his lesson from the time he insulted "Doctor Who" and insulted Harry Potter in front of everyone during a World Meeting while England was giving a dedicated presentation on the art of wizardry. This in turn made England, Romania, and Norway very angry and the rest of the Nations had enough common sense to run out of the room while leaving France behind. France realised the mistake he made a little too late and The Magic Trio tied him up and made him watch all the "Harry Potter" movies until he was fully converted to "Potterism" the religion of the "Harry Potter" fanbase. Prussia and Spain have attempted to convert thier friend back to the "awesome" side but France has already gone too far and has joined The Magic Trio's "Harry Potter Fan Club".

**53. Do not try and separate Ontario and Quebec when Ontario is chasing him. **

A) Yes America that means you too.

B)Ontario will always have her chainsaw on her

C) Ontario is not afraid to take on anyone.

D) Is Quebec really worth your life ?

One time Canada thought it would be a good idea to introduce his provinces to the other nations. Canada was going to introduce them during break time and left them alone. As usual Quebec bugged Ontario and she got upset at him. She ended up chasing Quebec into the meeting room. America thought it would be a good idea to try and separate the 2 kids. He then ended up being punched in the stomach very hard by a certain little girl with a chainsaw who was very unimpressed.

** 54. Do not insult Irish and/or Highland (Scottish) dancing in front of the nations the dancing styles originated from.  
**

A) Scotland, Ireland and N. Ireland will get** very, very** angry.

B) They will find you, no matter where you try to hide.

C) Your legs will never be the same again.

During the lunch break at a meeting, the nations began discussing their national dances. America began to imitate the River Dance dancers and Ireland took offense. Because Ireland went after him, N. Ireland was close behind. Scotland went after America as well *Scottish and Irish dances look very similar* and together the three former Celts gave America a dance lesson he would never forget. America was eventually rescued by England, France and Canada * Hungary got pics of the F.A.C.E family action*, but still could not walk for several weeks due to sore leg muscles

**55. Do not tell Wales that dragons do not exist.**

a. China will simply laugh at you since his boss is a dragon.

b. Japan will also laugh at you, then throw at least 29 Pokeballs at you, one for every Dragon type Pokemon.

c. Wales will then prove it to you.

d. There are at least 16 different types of dragons known to the various Nations.

Once Again France was the reason this rule was made * He just never learns does he?*. However, the reason has nothing to do with Wales. It all started on Nov. 22, 2011 when France insulted a certain Irish author, known for a series of books about dragons...

...who had died the previous day.

This in turn angered both Ireland and North Ireland and they summoned thier flying bunnies * Vanilla bunny and Pistachio bunny* to attack France in the middle of the night.

((OOC: R.I.P. Anne Inez McCaffrey 4/1/1926 - 11/21/11))

**56. No one is allowed to mention any Stanley Cup losses to Canada.**

A) He will become incredibly depressed and refuse to leave his room for at least a month

B) He will go on a rampage at the memories and attack America viciously *America has scars from each loss and is willing to show each one and list what year and match it was from*

C) Canada's boss has politely requested this after the Vancouver Riot

D) When Canada is angry Kumajiro is angry and no one comes out happy

I will explain this rule for the benefit of America , Prussia, and Denmark since they have already done a crap ton of stupid things in thier lives and will probbaly do a lot more in the nearby future. To put it in simple terms please follow this rule since England and France are tired of having to clean up America's blood and we do not want to owe China anymore money. Whenever a rule specifically applies to America just assume it applies to Denmark and Prussia also since Prussia made the mistake of one day talking about Stanley Cup losses to Canada . The end result was that Prussia nearly drowned in a pool of his own blood and was covered in scars and Kumajiro claw marks.

**57. Please refrain from asking " Which is better pirates or ninjas ?" during a meeting .**

a) Last time someone asked this question they nearly caused World War 3

b) This is one of the rare times when Japan get's really angry and trust me you do not want to see him angry

c) Japan always has a katana on him while England carries a saber at all times to prove which is better

d) They will go so far as to prove thier point by dressing up as both a pirate and a ninja and then having a duel during a meeting

One day while typing up random things on google by using his smartphone Poland came across the question stated above and just had to ask it out loud to everyone in the room since he could not decide which was truly better. What resulted was an arguement between Japan and England to prove which was better but it soon turned out into an all out duel once the two males left the room and then came back donning a pirate and a ninja costume. Thier duel lasted for a full two hours and no one stop them ... not even Russia could seperate them and Japan made the normally scary Russian man cry when he shot a look at Russia. The fight ended once the two of them knocked each other unconcious and everyone else vowed to never ask this question ever agian in front of England or Japan.

**58. "HetaOni" is now officialy banned from meetings.**

a) It scares the crap out of Italy and he does not let go of Germany's leg until the German man promises to never leave him

b) America's pet alien Tony specifically asked for this rule after America began to call "Steve" Tony and Russia's love child

c) Russia promptly beat America with his pipe after hearing this

d) Spain will not stop asking Romano if he has "Twin Telepathy" with Italy

This rule relates back to rule 50 since no other Nation not even Japan is willing to watch HetaOni agian after watching themselves die or having to see multiple pics of Steve naked but for some reason Hugary enjoys it... anyway after being forced to watch HetaOni since Hungary locked the door and closed all escaped routes all the nations had to spend an hour or two staring at a naked alien * which even freaked out the Bad Touch Trio* running around and killing or mortally wounding other Nations. Italy had the worst reaction to this showing since everyone except him kept on dying in "HetaOni" and he was left all alone multiple times. Afterwards, Italy grabbed on to Germany's leg and would not let go until Germany promised to never leave him and that he would stay away from all haunted houses.

**59. Alcoholic drinks are now officialy banned from meetings.**

a) When England is drunk no one ends up happy especially not America

b) When France is drunk he becomes even creepier than usual and loses all concern for personal health

c) We do not need another "Christmas 2011 party scene" * Russia poured a lot of vodka into the drinks and took photos as everyone acted very foolish*

d) Denmark this rule applies to you and if you bring any beer it will be confiscated

Two years ago America hosted a party in his home during Christmas and everyone had an enjoyable time until Russia poured some "special" vodka into the drinks. At first no one noticed when certain countries began to act a little strange * France, Spain, Prussia, Turkey, and South Korea * due to the fact that they always act very strange and just assumed they were fine but once Austria and India attempted to strip themselves that was when everyone realised something was wrong. Everyone than began to look for the cause of this strange behavior and found out that someone had poured a lot of alcohol into the drink and since it was America's party they assumed America did it. Russia enjoyed taking pictures of most of the Nations acting a little bit tipsy and took a video recording of Switzerland shooting at America's head for getting his sister drunk.

**60. Never take Italy as a hostage or prisoner .**

a) He is a terrible hostage ... and sees that being taken as a prisoner is just another way to get free food

b) He willl not give you any useful information unless you consider Gemany's "Dirty habits" useful

c) When he is not begging for food he is asking for Germany or Japan 24/7

d) If you do capture Italy Germany will give you special Italian care instructions so you can take good care of you new hostage/prisoner

The Allies learned this lesson the hard way during World War 2 when they captured Italy as a prisoner of war. All Italy did during his time being captured was beg for food and insult English food. When he was not begging for food Italy continually asked the Allies when they were going to let him go see Japan or Germany and when they continually told him he will never see them agian he would never stop asking. The Allies eventually grew tired of Italy and let him go immediately after he only gave them information about Germany's "Dirty habits" and Prussia's secret diary.

* * *

**Once agian this chapter will not have a special LSA segment since it was kinda already given in the beginning and I am still waiting on the votes to see how I will continue on from here . I thank everyone for thier continued support and please feel free to vote on who should join the LSA I will not announce which country wins the spot to make it a surprise so you will just have to wait and see who wins. Also I could have done an LSA segement but Lichenstein is currently down and Hungary is on the opposing side but do not worry the two of them will come back into this story the next chapter :D. Anyway Hasta La Pasta readers and I will update the next chapter as quickly as I can ;).**


	7. Belarusian rampage and Blackmail camera

**Hi everyone I am back with another chapter of Rules for Hetalians :D Sorry if I have kept the many loyal readers out there waiting too long it is just that recently I had two essay's due and had to spend all my free time on them but now I just finished both essay's so I can finally get back to fic writing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I am still open for rule suggestions or some contructive critisism but remember no flames !**

**Also I have calculated all the votes I have gotten for a new LSA member and the winner is * cue epic drum roll * ... PRUSSIA! **

**Prussia won this new position with a total of five votes and will soon be joining the LSA after he gets over being shot at with pink paint XD. **

**Finally I am happy to say that this story passed the 50 rule mark which I was not expecting . I would like to say thank you to all the people who followed and favorited this story and I wish I could glomp each and every one of you readers for your continued support but sadly this computer does not allow me to glomp . Stupid computer why you have no glomp button ! :P**

**Anyway continue on with the next chapter while I rant about no glomp button XD**

* * *

It was the beginning of day two of the epic paintball war * It can not be called a World Meeting anymore* when Prussia woke up due to the agonizing screams of a Luthanian who was currently on the run from a Belarusian even though they were on the same side. The noises shocked Prussia and for a second he was very worried but once memories of the day before filled his mind he instantly relaxed and stayed dead silent so as not to alert the Belarusian of his location. After minutes of pure silence the sound of a body dropping to the floor reached Prussia's ears and he grabbed his paintball gun and slowly opened the door. Positioning his gun in front of him Prussia then flung open the door and was about to shoot when the look on Belarus's face scared the crap out of him. He found Belaurs shooting Luthania multiple times with special paint balls saying "I love big brother" and after he flung open the door he was met by a demon like face coming from the very pissed off woman. Prussia slammed the door closed and looked around for items to barricade the door but to his despair found that he was in a broom closet. Seeing this he instantly thought about how he could have possibly gotten here but was jolted out of his thoughts when the knob on the door began to turn.

" Prussia I know you are in there tell me where my big brother is or you will be my next victim" said a very creepy voice that belonged to Belarus .

That was when Prussia officialy pissed his pants out of fear even though he was too awesome to admit it and slammed his body against the door in an attempt to keep the Belarusian out. The two continued to struggled against each other for a couple of minutes when suddenly everything went quiet on Belarus's side and Prussia let out a sigh of relief. The Prussian was about to take his body off the door when suddenly the door knob was ripped out of the door and Belarus perfectly manicured claw like nails reached in and grabbed Prussia's arm. Prussia attempted to pry off her claws but Belarus had a vice like grip on him and he could escape her when he realised this Prussia finally broke down and began to scream.

This continued on for who know's how long until Belarus let go of Prussia's hand and Prussia heard a familiar voice emminate through the door.

" God I can not leave you for even a hour without you causing more trouble then you are worth !"

Prussia was beyond happy to hear Hungary's voice and opened the door allowing her to come in . Behind the Hungrian woman lay a now unconcious Belarus who had pan marks on her head and looked like she was sleeping in fact seeing Belarus in such a state creeped Prussia out since a few minutes ago she was a demon who was attempting to rip of one of his limbs.

Prussia quickly composed himself attempting to look as awesome as he usually does when in all actuality he was still rattled and then said " Vell females are naturally attracted to my awesomeness it is not my fault awesomeness attracts even the crazy ones."

" If you are attempting to act cool then it is difficult to do after you just wet your pants" Hungary rebuked with a smirk.

" What do you mean we-" Prussia cut himself off once he saw his now soaked pants

Hungary took out her special blackmail camera and quickly snapped a photo of this moment for future use.

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 7**

**61. Hungary is not allowed to bring a camera to World Meeting's anymore.**

a) She has a Yaoi , Yuri, Incest, Fangirl, and Blackmail camera

b) Once she saves the photos she has taken on her computer you are officialy screwed

c)The women is the devil when it comes to finding exploitable photos

d) She has years worth of Blackmail on each and every Nation and will use it if you anger her

What is more frightening than a Hungarian women with a frying pan ? Any normal person would say nothing trumps the frying pan in the fear categroy but then you would be totally and utterly wrong. The thing that is more scary is a Hungarian woman with internet access and a library full of years worth of Yaoi , Yuri, Incest, and Blackmail. Which is exactly what Hungary has in her home and if you push her too far she is more than happy to upload each and every one of her special photos onto any social networking site you can think of. Scotland learned this lesson the hard way after drinking too much one night and insulting Hungarian women in front of Hungary. The next day he woke up with a hangover and to his horror saw pics of Denmark and him in compromising positions all over Facebook. Afterwards his brothers and Norway vowed to never let the Scottish man live the photos down.

**62. Do not call Russia or China a "Commie Bastard" .**

a) They will show you what a true communist can really do with the aid of a metal pipe and a wok

b) Only America does this and he _still _does not get away with it

Lately America has been attempting to get other Nations to call both Russia and China " Commie Bastards" but luckily no other Nation is as stupid or suicidal as him accept for maybe Denmark. and Prussia . Also let's not forget France and Spain ... hmmm actually a lot of Nations are as stupid and suicidal as him ! Let us look at these stupid Nations and use the beating's they get as a lesson for all of us to never agree to any of America's plan's .

**63. Never do the "333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart" .**

a) An old lady beat the crap out of France after he did way number 18 which is basically stalk someone until they leave the store but the old lady did not like being stalked

b) Japan was sent to an asylum after challenging random people to a yu-gi-oh duel

c) The Walmart employees begged for this rule to be added after having to deal with America running around the nearest Walmart with only swim trunks while singing the surfing USA theme

After reading the list of "333 Ways to get kicked out of Walmart" America got the brillant idea of actually doing each of these ways and he enlisted France and Japan to help him accomplish this. Basically Japan was kicked out of the store after challenging people to Pokemon battles and then sent to a asylum after coming back and challenging people to yu-gi-oh duels . France got off easier than Japan and instead was beaten up by an old lady after stalking her for a full hour and America came in wearing only American flag print swin trunks and ran around the store singing the surfing USA theme song until the store security guards tackled him and then called his boss.

**64. Do not break a piano around Austria.**

a) According to him piano's are his life ...

b) The Austrian man begins to cry like a little girl

c) If you do this while Hungary is around you are asking for suicide

d) Even though Prussia can do this and somehow live does not mean anyone else will live to tell the tale

One day after getting a massive headache after a World Meeting Austria went straight home to express his anger and frustration in the form of Chopin but once he arrived he saw his piano was in pieces. Immediately Austria broke down sobbing and continued to act like a little girl who just lost her candy until Hungary visted him and vowed to get revenge for the piano. Using her creepy fangirl skills Hungary quickly found the piano smasher who was none other than Prussia and made his entire day a living hell. Afterwards, Germany was forced to buy Austria a new piano and once Prussia was returned to him he continued Prussia's punishment.

**65. If you value your life do not under any circumstances tell Belarus Russia wants to marry her!**

a) Once Russia finds out you are the one who told Belarus this you are officialy screwed

b) Belarus will kill you after Russia kills you * which should be impossible* for toying with her emotions

c) There will be no place on earth where you can hide

South Korea was bored so he made the mistake of telling Belarus that Russia wants to marry her right away... immmediately Belarus went after Russia and several hours later a very pissed off Russian man hunted down South Korea and beat him until he was partially dead. Belarus finished the job once she realised she was lied to ...

**67. Resurrection spells are now officialy banned.**

a) We can not cheat death

b) Death insisted on this rule since he is tired of having to kill people agian

c) Sometimes these spells create zombies instead of bringing a person back to life

d) This rule specifically applies to England

There should not even be a rule like this since bringing a person back to life can be considered a form of taboo but apparently England knows how to do necromancy. This rule was necessary after South Korea was killed by Belarus and then brought back to life with the use of England's special necromancy spells. Luckily South Korea did not come back as a zombie but afterwards Death attempted to kill him since he hates when people cheat him like this. Even today South Korea still has to look over his shoulder since Death has refused to give up on killing the Korean man and has promised to one day finish the job.

**68. Never ask Poland for fashion advice.**

a) The places he will take you to have so much glitter it is like a unicorn and a rainbow had a child and then that same child threw up glitter all over the place * oh god Poland is beginning to rub off on me T_T*

b) His sense of fashion is very terrible

c) If you do ask for his advice then do not refuse any of his clothing selections

d) His feelings will be hurt and he will run you over with his pony or threaten to make Warsaw your new capital

Poland had a desperate need to give someone fashion advice after reading the new issue of "Vogue" and China ... well China made the mistake of saying he needed new clothing in front of Poland . The Polish man quickly dragged poor China to the nearest mall and China soon discovered Poland's sense of fashion was miniskirts and anything that had glitter on it or ribbon . When China attempted to refuse Poland would not take no for an answer and he soon broke China and by the time the two of them left the mall China had no more sanity left and Japan was forced to sign him up for intense therapy.

**69. When you are missing a meeting please have the decency to miss the" entire meeting".**

a) or at least give everyone a fair warning if you are going to come back

b) We do not want to pretend like we care

c) Setting up a party is very expensive and it is rude to ruin it by showing up later

One day Germany was sick and told Prussia to inform everyone that he would be absent for the World Meeting. Prussia was more than happy to share the news and everyone threw a yay Germany's go-er, I mean get well soon Germany party . Everyone was having a fantastic - ummm I mean a very crappy time since Germany was not there does it help if Italy cried a little? Anyway the party was awesome but then Germany walked into the room midparty and everyone was dissap- happy that he was back and all the special party beer had to be disposed of. There was even a chocolate fountain but it had to be disposed of also ...

**70. Do not say I will "Grrrrrape" you at a meeting.**

a) You will get weird looks the entire time

b) We do not want to give France anymore ideas

c) Ever since Sealand has heard Prussia say this he began to say it to everyone in hopes of being as "awesome" as Prussia one day

d) After Sealand said this to Lichenstein Switzerland attemoted to kill him with his special automatic rifle which he named " French Killer"

After hearing this somewhat disturing phrase on youtube Prussia believed it to be "awesome" and dubbed it as his new special "awesome" catchphrase. After dubbing this as his catchphrase he said it to Ukraine at the following World Meeting and of course nothing good came out of doing this. In fact Prussia is lucky his genitiles are still usable after Russia was through with him .

* * *

Ukraine and Canada had finally finished the seventh part of thier special list when they suddenly became aware of someone standing behind them. The two of them quickly hid the sheets in a blue folder and turned around only to see Lichenstein standing in the doorway. Both Ukraine and Canada exhaled a sigh of relief once they realised thier little secret was still safe and Lichenstein only offered a slightly sheepish smile and then entered the room to join them but first she had a question on her mind.

" How did the two of you manage to escape my older bruder ?"

For a moment silence filled the room as Canada and Ukraine looked at each other to see who would answer the question and apparently Canada had won out because in the next moment Ukraine blushed and then hesitantly began to speak.

" Well you see we escaped through the vent systems while Switzerland was busy going after Spain and France ..."

Lichenstein thought this explanation over then she looked at Ukraine's chest and she just had to ask this question even though she kinda already knew the answer " Ukraine how did you fit in the vent systems when your chest is so you know .. big?"

A heavy blush spread across Canada's face and Ukraine began to stutter out " W-w-well you see I um got stuck in the vents and Canada had to push me forward ." the two of them then began to blush heavily and avoided Lichensteins gaze so Lichenstein decided to drop the subject for now...

A heavy silence filled the room as Canada and Ukraine attempted to recover from the embaressing moment and Lichenstein waited paitently while staring at her toes to distract herself. The awkward silence would have gone on for much longer but suddenly banging was heard on the door ...

* * *

**End of this chapter sorry for the slight cliff hanger and stay tuned for the next chapter I promise to not take so long to make the next chapter . Who do you think is banging on the door ?**


	8. Nyotalia selfcest in front of the Asians

**Yay I am back once agian with another chapter filled with some Nation insanity and Nyotalia will be making an appearance in this chapter. Anyway I know I keep breaking my promises but this time I have a great excuse for not updating earlier ... I was busy last week preparing for Spring Break and my friends invited *forced* me to spend more time with them . So yep I am here now and I hope this chapter is enough to prevent fangirls or fanboys from tearing me apart or throwing me into the dreaded fanpit .**

**Oh also before I continue with my usual credit giving routine I have to mention that next week I will be posting another chapter but the week after that I will be on a class trip to Boston for four days so I will not be able to post anything new sorry if this is a major dissapointment to anyone .**

**Rule Credit :**

**All credit for rule 72 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

**All credit for rule 73 goes to Yami-Chan-123**

**All credit for rule 74 goes to Yamu-Chan-123 * I could not decide which idea to use so instead I chose to use two of your idea's :D***

**All credit for rule 79 goes to FBFan**

**Now on to the Chapter and I failed at making a glomp button :P I blame my crappy computer for this !**

**Marie : *walks in* Told you the glomp button was a stupid idea ...**

**Me : 0-0 How did my OC get into my house ?**

**Marie : -_- I was here the entire time but I have to leave soon to go back to Fangirl Academy apparently skipping Gym with Germany is a big No No :P**

**Me : Sometimes I wish I was an OC ...**

* * *

While Hungary was getting some more Blackmail for future use in another section of the paintball war zone Japan was using the awesome ninja skills he gained after watching hours of anime to sneak up on his older brother China and paint the Chinese man with minuture Hatsune Miku's . At first Japan thought this task would be very easy since China was not know for stealth unlike him who was a Japanese ninja but he soon realised how difficult a task it will be once China summoned his allies Shinatty-chan and Hatsune Mika to help him . Japan would have prepared strategically on ways to get rid of China's team mates if he was not busy fuming at the sight of China's creations . Even the thought of the copied versions of his Hatsune Miku and Hello Kitty were enough to make the normally peaceful Japanese man want to rip China's throat out but the sight of them was ten times worse to Japan and made him want to throw China naked into a rabid fangirl pit and just end the job there. Which is what Japan was now planning to do as he stalked China down the hall while shooting anyone in the opposing side who got in his way. Japan was so intent on his target that he even commited a few team kills just to get his own teammates out of line of vision. As he continued on staying hidden he quickly followed behind China and eventually when China was standing in front of the door to the break room he decided to make his move .

The task of equipping the paintball gun and setting up the shot took a matter of moments for Japan and in a few seconds the sound of a paintball soaring through the air filled the used to be quiet room . Soon the previous sound was replaced by the sound of paint splattering over an unlucky victims body and Japan gave a demonic smile but the demonic smile quickly faded when a certain unpainted Chinese man began to cry a little .

" Noooo Hatsune Miku you were so young ! " China shouted while laying over a now unconcious unoriginal popstar while crying a little over her "death" .

Japan simply gaped at the scene but as soon as he saw who the paintball actually hit he still smiled since he despised Hatsune Mika also .

He was so busy smiling over his small victory he failed to noticed China strap his gun back on and aim it at the corner where he was hiding . By the time Japan noticed he was cornered in the erm ... corner and knew he had little movability due to his location .

China continued to focus his unwavering gun to the same corner and slowly advanced while saying " come out where I can see you or else I will shoot aru ."

Knowing he was caught Japan gripped his gun tighter and slowly walked out of the corner exposing himself to his original target so much for being a Japanese ninja . When Japan walked out of the corner China was shocked to say the least to see his little brother but then he grew angry once he figured out the paintball was meant for him . The two siblings stared at each other for a few minutes but then began to argue over Hatsune Mika while aiming thier paintball gun's at each other . The two of them became so angry they were about to simultanously shoot each other if France had not inturrepted them and to make things even more disturbing France was naked for some reason.

" Umm France-san why are you naked ?" a caught off guard Japan asked as he attempted to avert his eyes while watching China's every move .

France simply began to do his creepy laugh and then stopped in preparation to explain but was suddenly interrupted before he could start by two females falling out of a random hole in the wall . One of the females was wearing a kimono and had shot hair and happened to look very much like Japan himself . While the other female had long golden hair and happened to be naked also . Both China and Japan simply gaped at the hole and then at both girls but France was surprisingly still very much composed and walked up to the naked golden blond and offered her a hand which she accepted .

" Francoise I did not know you were coming for a visit and without attire this time . " France stated while looking at his Nyotalia self and obviously getting pleasure at seeing her naked .

Instead of covering her body like most females would do Francoise did not even attempt to hide one bit of her overly exposed body and instead of coming up with a flirtatious answer she simply grabbed France and the two were pulled into a deep kiss ignoring the Asians that were watching them . Meanwhile , China had to grab both Japan and Sakura's *Japan's Nyotalia self* hand and practically drag the two out of the area since both Japanese Nations had fainted from blood loss after watching selfcest .

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 8**

**71. Kissing our Nyotalia counterparts is now forbidden .**

a) It could be considered a form of selfcest

b) Japan and Sakura do not have an endless supply of blood to lose

c) It is **very** sick and **very** wrong

d) If you really want to do this so badly then get a room !

This rule was not necessary at all until France and his Nyotalia counterpart Francoise had begun to date . Thier little affair began after England one day screwed up another spell *He screws up nearly every spell he attempts to cast* and accidently brought our Nyotalia counterparts to our world . Everyone got along very nicely with thier gender opposites but France and Francoise took thier "bonding" a little too far and had begun to date each other . This relationship even lasted after England sent back all the Nyotalia Nations to thier own world and continued from where it left off once a year when all the Nyotalia Nations came back for a visit . At first the two kept thier relationship a secret but soon got tired of having to hide thier love so they decided to share thier special love with everyone else . The end result of this is that Hungary and her counterpart get a lot of selfcest photos to add to thier personal collection and Japan and Sakura lose half thier blood just by watching the French man and woman go at it ... every single year .

**72. Hetalia RPGs are no longer allowed to be played...Period.**

A) One example: HetaOni

B) England and France refuse to be left anywhere together after the first chapter of Corpsetalia

C) Don't get me started on America's paranoia after Persona Powers...

Essentially, a certain idiot *cough cough Denmark cough cough* found some more fanmade RPGs surrounding the nations and decided it would be a good idea to play some as a presentation as to what fans find fun. After the first chapter of Corpsetalia*the only chapter out so far*, England and France were brought to sobbing messes and didn't leave each other alone*much to England's annoyance* for a week straight. Since then England refuses to be in the same room as France without someone else with him. Once Denmark brought up Persona Powers, Canada nearly had a heart attack, Japan fainted, Italy was a sobbing mess, Spain was in shock, Hong Kong couldn't stop checking up on other nations to make sure they were alright, Russia was strangely happy *because he made a friend?*, Belarus wanted to kill someone *again, because Russia made a friend?*, America still looks over his shoulder to make sure no one is planning on attacking him, Cuba didn't eat ice cream for a week, England nearly had a stroke *America nearly passed out laughing when he saw England like that*, and the Philippine Twins weren't very happy about Philia being revealed in such a way. Needless to say Denmark was strangled by Norway for his idiocy, cursed by England, shot by America *didn't think he had it in him...*, bit by Kumajiki *Kumajaja? Kumaota? Dammit, what was his name...?*, stabbed by Belarus, burned by the Philippine Twins, nearly blown up by Romano, and eventually killed by Hong Kong. *Death gave Denmark back willingly - apparently the Norse country is too annoying for even Death to handle.*

**73. Do not harm or try to take the states.**

A) America doesn't not like you hurting his babies

B) He will hunt you down and kill you or possibly start world three

c) The States are just as annoying and dangerous as thier daddy

Japan bombed hawii, she got put into a hospital, the first atomic was born I think you know how the story goes after that and that is basically why this rule is another necessity .

**74. Never attack Canada or Mexico, America does not like you trying harm his little brother and sister.**

A) He is an American they hold guns everywhere they go

B) **Very Very** good shot

C) Harming his family can be considered yet another form of suicide

D) Spain considers Mexico his little sister also and will team up with America to kill anyone who so much as touches her

Some unlucky country * France* tried to rape Mexico and got both a rocket launcher and axe to the face courtesy of Spain and America . The poor French man ended up so disfiguered almost everyone lost thier lunch and a little of thier breakfast over the sight *minus the Awesome Trio , Belarus , Spain and Russia*

**75. Never challenge Japan to a video game tournament .**

a) He created video games so he is obviously a master at them as well

b) He knows every hack to every video game in the world

c) If you somehow beat him in a video game he will summon his rabid Pikachu to kill you

d) This is one of the rare moments when "Dark Japan" comes out

One day while doing one of his annual visits to Japan America brought Denmark and Prussia with him and left the two at Japan's house with Japan so he could go to the nearest McDonald's. Not knowing what Japan was capable of both Denmark and Prussia challenged the normally shy Japanese man to a tournment in Super Smash Brothers Brawl which could be considered one of the biggest mistakes of thier life . What ensued was kind of sad ... Japan beat both of them with Jigglypuff in a matter of seconds and caused both Prussia and Denmark to cry when his dark side came out and begun to trash talk them . Japan also somehow got the two other Nations to bet on thier own victory but in the end they lost all thier money to him and when America came back he saw both Prussia and Denmark naked since Japan took thier clothing .

**76. Never give Italy candy or any other form of sugar .**

a) Italy is always hyper and giving him sugar makes him **much much** worse ...

b) Germany will kill you for making him have to deal with a more hyper than normal Italian

c) Romano will curse you for hours on end afterwards

d) When extra hyper Italy can be insane , scary , and violent once he gets bored

During another very boring World Meeting Italy was bored out of his mind and started to annoy the crap out of Austria due to boredom . Eventually Austria grew tired of having the Italian annoy him and to keep Italy occupied he gave him a Hershey bar under the belief that Italy could not cause any more trouble while eating . Boy was Austria wrong because the moment Italy finished eating the chocolate bar the normally hyper but controlled Italian lost it and began to run around the room while flinging papers all over . Everyone attempted to restrain him but Italy was too hyper to be restrained and eventually he got his hands on America's special gun *Justice* which made him absolutely dangerous. Hyper Italy turned out to be much more dangerous than Mafia Italy and he managed to shoot both England and Romano in the chest and could not be stooped until Germany barrowed Russia's pipe and hit the Italian square on the neck himself.

**77. If a World Meeting is actually going well then something is very wrong .**

a) Check all the windows and door's

b) Check to see if the members of The Awesome Trio , Bad Touch Trio , and Magic Trio are actually inside the room

c) When is doubt check Hong Kong for any flammable items

d) When really in doubt pat-down Belarus , South Korea , and Switzerland also

The Nations always have the worst luck in the world when it comes to running an acutal meeting so it was very surprising to everyone when an hour passed and something was actually done for a change during a World Meeting . In fact getting something done felt nice for everyone but the feeling did not last when waterballoons suddenly started flying into the room through the windows . The waterballons were filled with glue and soon every Nation in the room was covered in glue and once round two of the balloons came in they were covered in Gilbird, eagle, and puffin feathers also . Now the down right pissed off Nations looked outside the windows after getting covered with feathers and glue and unsurprisingly on the bulding across from them they saw Denmark , America , and Prussia next to special water balloon guns hi-fiving each other .

**78. It is okay to miss a World Meeting during April Fools Day .**

a) It is not like we get anything done during the World Meetings anyway

b) This is when The Awesome Trio host thier annual prank war

c) If you actually do attend the meeting then you will be caught in the pranking cross-fire

d) No one can stop the three of them not even Germany or Switzerland

This became common sense to every Nation after years of having to deal with America , Denmark , and Prussia's annual prank war that is hosted during every single April Fools Day Meeting. Every single year Germany and Switzerland have attempted to stop the three members of The Awesome Trio but to no avial and when they came out of the Meeting the two of them were usually covered in either pie or puffin poo .

Some Prank War highlights for The Awesome Trio :

Prank War 2001 : Covering Iceland in permanent glue and then covering him in puffin poo from his pet

Prank War 2001 : Replacing Italy's pasta with candy and then watching the Italian torment everyone else

Prank War 2002 : Hosting a fake message about the cancellation of "Doctor Who" and capturing photos of England crying

Prank War 2002 : Replacing all the water with vodka and watching everyone act more idiotic than usual

Prank War 2002 : Replacing Germany's hair shampoo * Now we know how he get's his hair so shiny * with purple hair dye

Prank War 2004 : Covering everyone with glue and then covering them in Puffin , Eagle , and Gilbird feathers

Prank War 2005 : Giving Russia a fake hospital call saying that Ukraine is pregnant with Canada's baby

Prank War 2005 : Giving Switzerland a fake hospital call saying Lichenstein is pregnant with Sealand's baby

Prank War 2005 : Giving Luthania a fake hospital call saying Poland is pregnant with his baby * Luthania actually believed this ...*

Prank War 2006 : Putting permanent glue on Turkey's mask and watch him try to get it off

and those are just some out of the many pranks the Awesome Trio has done .

**79. No one is allowed to bring up the fanfiction "Gutters" .**

a) It causes Sealand to cry

b) Do we really want to see a little kid have an emotional breakdown?

c) Finland and Sweden will kill you for causing Sealand to cry

d) It makes Russia more paranoid than usual about the end of the world

The Fan Trio *Japan , Hungary, and Lichenstein* has struck yet agian but this time they did it with fanfiction. One day the three of them were very bored which can be considered a first and decided to liven up the meeting by introducing every Nation to the many wonders of fanfiction . The three of them first started out with the light and humorous fanfic's but soon progressed to the incest , yaoi , and yuri but the worst part was when they introduced everyone to the fanfiction called "Gutters" . Which ultimately caused Sealand to cry for fear of being left alone and Russia afterwards once agian locked every Nation in a room and threatened to kill them all if they did not become one with him before the apocalypse .

**80 . Germany's laptop is now officialy off limits .**

a) We have children and Italy attending the meeting's

b) If Prussia does something and somehow lives it is not recommended to follow in his footsteps

c) No one enjoy's seeing porn ... with the exception of Japan , France , and Prussia

d) If Germany does not kill you then Switzerland sure as heck will for corrupting his sister

It was certainly a interesting meeting when Estonia decided to hack Germany's laptop just for the fun of it but he ended up regretting this later . After Estonia hacked Germany's laptop the photos saved onto the laptop replaced the presentation that was currently being showed and at first the photos were G-rated only showing Germany , Italy , and Japan having a fun time together but soon everyone grew worried when they saw how frantic Germany was to shut off his laptop . Everyone soon found out why Germany was so concerned once the G-rated photos were replaced with porn at it's worst ... Switzerland was forced to cover Lichenstein's eyes and shot at Germany for having such dirty photos and Austria covered Italy's eyes even though the Italian Nation did not even know what he was seeing . Suffice to say no one enjoyed the presentation not even Hungary but Japan , France , and Prussia could not take thier eyes off the spectacle and on that same day the three of them had to be admitted to the hospital since they lost too much blood.

* * *

The three now dead silent Nations stared at the door willing who ever was on the side to go away but the banging continued and the three of them slowly began to freak out and continued to do this until the banging finally stopped being replaced by the sound of a female German accented voice .

" Vould you people please let me in right now I am an easy target just standing here."

The trio instantly recognised Hungary and were more than relived to open the door but when they saw Prussia with her they began to slowly panick agian .

" Hungary why did you bring Prussia with you ?" the mentally freaked out Canadian asked

" Vell you see this idiot would not stop following me around and I had no choice but to have him tag along " Hungary responded while given her Prussia stalker a death glare which was promptly ignored as the Prussian instead barged through the door and took a look around the room .

" This looks like one very unawesome room do you guys at least have soom beer here? "

Ukraine noticed Hungary's hand begin to wrap itself around her frying pan so to keep the peace Ukraine stepped in and said " I am so sorry but we have no beer here since Lichenstein is too underaged to drink ."

Prussia's eyes widened in understanding when he finally noticed Lichenstein in the room also and simply nodded to show he understood as he continued to search the room for anything to occupy himself with which caused him to stumble upon the newest addition of the list and then looked the the computer screen to see the ninth part of said list.

As he scanned over the words on the screen his eyes widened in surprise " No vay you guys are the awesome people making this very awesome list !" he exclaimed

Ukraine , Canada , and Lichenstein felt a little embarassed at the compliment Prussia just gave them and simply nodded thier heads in a silent yes while Hungary came back with "Honestly Prussia you amaze me with your ability to state the obvious how ever do you do it ."

Prussia glared at Hungary for a moment and then said what the four other Natiosn in the room were already expecting him to say " I vant in on this list of pure awesomeness"

" And vhy in the world should we let you help us out chances are you will probbaly tell you drinking buddies about this also ."

" No way America and Denmark are too stupid to handle something as awesome as this and if you do not let me help you I have some nice photos of Canada and Ukraine together in a very compromising position that I am sure Russia and Belarus will love ." Prussia said as he gave a demonic smirk and presented said photos .

Ukraine and Canada took one look at the photos and instantly blanched seeing that Prussia actually did have some comprosing photos that were enough to get Canada killed . Hungary instantly felt pity for Canada and knew she would be unable to break the phone before Prussia could send the pics so she immediately gave in to Prussia since she did not want to see the Canadian at the mercy of the Russian psycopath agian .

This is how the List Secret Allience gained a fifth member yay for blackmail !


	9. Fangirls and Fanboys needed to torment !

Hi everyone I am back but not with another chapter just yet ... this time I need some OC's for the next chapters I plan to do since I enjoy the idea of bringing the Hetalia fan girls and fan boys into the Epic Paint War to liven things up a bit . Who would not enjoy seeing a sixteen year old girl paintballing dear old Iggs XD ?

**OC Entry Rules** :

1) I will only accept OC's through PM and all review OC's will not be accepted no exceptions this time ! If you want to see your OC in the next few chapters to come then please send them through PM I will not give anyone special privileges and even if I fall in love with a review OC I will still show restraint and ignore it .

2) No Mary or Gary Sues Please ! I hate the idea of having a perfect character and it is very unrealistic for someone to have no flaws . If I even catch a whiff of Mary sueness in an application I will not consider it .

3) Keep your OC between the ages of ten and twenty It is unrealistic to have a nine year old girl running around a building chasing down our favorite Nations or a thirty year old woman fan girling over Sealand .

4) Finally be creative ! Creativity and insanity is always welcome and as long as you comply with the above rules I will be more than happy to accept any messed up OC application that I may find :D .

* * *

**OC Application**

**Name** :

**Gender** :

**Species** : *** be as creative as you want in this ***

**Special ability *optional * : * You can only have one special ability ***

**Age** :

**Physical Description** :

**Clothing / Attire you normally wear** :

**Personality** :

**Pairing's you ship** :

**Pairing's you hate** :

**Nations you like / love** :

**Nations you dislike / want to kill** :

**Paintball Gun and Ammo design** :

**Fears / Phobia's you have *optional*** :

**Valuable Item you always take with you *optional*** :

**Other fandoms you are a part of *optional*** :

**Language(s) you can speak *optional*** :

* * *

**OC Example that will be one of the OC's used in the following chappies :**

**Name** : Marie Shion

**Gender** : Female of course :D

**Species** : Exorcist

**Special ability** : Marie has a parasitic innocence that takes the form of black fox ears on her head and a black fox tail ;3

**Age** : 14

**Physical Description** : Marie is small for her age and slender but she is very lacking in curves since she is a late bloomer . She also has long black hair and brown eyes and has tan skin since she is actually Hispanic but somehow legally changed her name to sound French .

**Clothing / Attire you normally wear** : Marie wears the traditional black Exorcist coat with silver buttons and she wears a black mini skirt to match . She also wears a black scarf since she loves Russia and wears a black French beret with a silver cross on it to hide her fox ears even though she always forgets to hide her tail.

**Personality** : Marie is a very clutzy person who is prone to accidental tripping which is usually due to her tail that always get's in the way . When determined no matter how many times she falls down she will continue to stalk her target * even though most of the time she fails at this * and will not stop until she has finished what she set out to do in the first place . Marie also easily get's disoriented since she has a heightened sense of hearing due to her fox ears and when someone talks or yells at her very loudly she get's dizzy or her head begins to hurt .

**Pairing's you ship** : RoChu , UsUk , PruCan , GerIta , Spamano , DenNor and GerPan

**Pairing's you hate** : Itacest , Germancest , Fruk , and Americest

**Nations you like / love** : Russia , England , Hong Kong , Prussia and Belarus

**Nations you dislike / want to kill** : America , China , France , Turkey , Sealand , and Egypt

**Paintball Gun & Ammo design** : Marie's paint ball gun is black to match her uniform with silver lining surrounding it and a KAITO key chain attached. Her ammo is silver paint with chibi Russia and Grell's on it :D

**Fears / Phobia's you have *optional*** : Skip

**Valuable Item you always take with you *optional*** : Marie always takes her scarf with her since it reminds her of Russia and KAITO

**Other fandoms you are a part of *optional*** : D-Gray Man , Voacaloid , Fruits Basket , Black Butler , Doctor Who , Supernatural , Sherlock , and My Little Pony

**Language(s) you can speak *optional*** : English , Spanish , and a little bit of French


	10. OC Intro's and Chapter contest

Wow two chapters in two consecutive days this must be a first for me XD . Anyway I was amazed at how many PM's I got and I would love to thank everyone for all the creative OC's and support I luv all you random people soo much in a non-creepy way :) . Anyway before I present the following OC's that will help to torment the Hetalia cast and join in the Epic Paintball War there are a few things I must go over to make sure I will not be getting any hate mail or time in the evil fan pit so please bear with me ...

**1. I will write out the OC's personality and actions depending on what I got from OC contributors so if the way I am writing out your character does not sit well with you there is no need to send me any hate mail . All you have to do is send me a PM with a few suggestions hinting where you want your character to go and hopefully I can pick up from the signs and use the hints as you want me to use them .**

**2. The OC's will not be taking over the story ! The story's main focus will continue to be on the List of Rules , The List Secret Alliance , and continue to have Hetalia characters point of views included ... in fact the only reason I accepted OC's was to add a much needed dose of humor to the story and to be able to incorporate a new set of rules including the Hetalia fandom and fan girls/boys in general . It will be rare to see the story told in the point of view of one of the OC's although I am not saying it will not happen it just will not happen often and will be sort of rarity . In fact my somewhat insane head is already forming the makings of a fan alliance as we speak with the leaders of the alliance being Belarus and China but not all the OC's will be in this alliance in fact some of them will join the already created sides or just go rouge and aim for the characters they hate . **

**3. Please do not hate me if your OC's do not appear all the time ... as I said before the OC's were never meant to replace the Hetalia cast they are necessary just for random moments and whenever my evil mind wants to purposely mess around with the Nations . I will try to make appearances for each OC and give them a fair share of the spotlight but you are not getting any promises that they will be in every single chapter and I am not promising a whole paragraph to any OC just to please people. An OC may be given a huge role in one chapter for comical purposes and another OC may get a line at best but this does not mean I am putting anyone in higher priority than anyone else it just means one OC could easily fit in a paragraph long part due to his/her personality or interest and another only matched up to a line but could possibly be given more attention later .**

**4. I am not accepting any more OC's and I will not be making any exceptions . I already specifically put in my OC rules that I will not be accepting any review OC's and if you could not abide by the rule than I could not use the OC . Also just last night I got up to thirteen different OC's so I definitely do not need anymore and therefore can not accept anymore .**

**5. I will not be doing OC X Nation pairings and no amount of begging or hate mail will change my mind on this . I am not trying to be a bad guy but I have to draw a line somewhere when it comes OC's and this is my line . It is not that I do not like OC X Nation pairings I actually enjoy them from time to time but it is just to keep things fair . As you can see from previous chapters I have carefully made sure to not fully throw a pairing into the story and carefully throw in a hint of a pairing from time to time just to please my random filled mind but that is all I have given so far and I will not change what I have been doing just to incorporate an OC pairing . I enjoy Nation pairing's as much as any Hetalia fan girl and would love to throw UsUk or RoChu all over the story but I have restrained myself from doing so since my main intention is for this to be a humorous story and adding love and drama would just kill it for everyone . Also it is very unrealistic for a over 1000 year old Nation to fall in love with some random girl who just happened to come into the meeting room while a paintball war was going on so to avoid clichéd and over-dramatic nonsense I will stick to my personal rule for this story which is absolutely no pairings involved . Only rules are allowed to mention pairing's but pairing's will not be taken any further then that . **

**6. No OC's will be in the LSA * List Secret Alliance* and there will be no exceptions to that rule . The reason for this being is that I want to keep the LSA strictly Nation related since they are after all only creating rules that apply to the Nations so it would make no sense to put a fan girl with them who does not know much about said Nations . **

**7. My final rule for this chapter ... if you have a problem or concern about any of the rules listed in this chapter then please PM any of your Complaints , Rants, etc. to me and do not post it in the reviews . If you have a direct problem about the way I am handling things then this should be kept between you and me and no one else should get involved . I am currently a High School student and I hate the drama I see on a regular basis so if you have a problem with me then please do not drag anyone else into this since I do not want to deal with the drama I always have to deal with on my favorite fan fiction website and I hate it when people get involved in something that has nothing to do with them.**

Well that is it for all my general rules and now it is OC introduction time :D .

* * *

**Starting off the OC intro's is Shelly Burns from SeeUChan3 the first OC to be correctly submitted and I have to say one of my personal favorites since I am a huge fan of the Supernatural things and a Succubus is one of them :D**

Name : Shelly burns

Gender : Female!

Species : Succubus

Special ability *optional * : To suduce anybody she wants.**oh boy looks like we might have another France here**

Age :19

Physical Description : She has black hair with white highlights. She has blue eyes. she had a curvy body and is busty ((But not Ukraine busty..)). **Gurrl no one can be Ukraine busty sadly it is impossible ... I think**

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : She usually wears a black strapless shirt and Jean shorts with black flipflops.

Personality : Kind, sensitive and sweet but can be brave at times.

Pairing's you ship : UsUk, Prucan, Rouchu, Aushun, IceHong, Denor, Aydin and Spamano.

Pairing's you hate : LitBel, Italy X Prussia, SwissHun.

Nations you like / love : America, England, Hungary, Spain, Romano, Greece, Switzerland, Canada, Prussia, Leitchtinstine, Ukraine and Belarus.

Nations you dislike / want to kill : France. ** wait no looks like we do not have another France ... although I think Francey Pants may have a newfound enemy **

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : her ammo is rainbow colored. Her gun is black and has a white bow on it and on the gun it says "Gimme!Gimme! Gimme!"

Fears / Phobia's you have *optional* :she has a strange fear of ceiling fans. ** This may be a problem since most meeting room's have ceiling fans XD **

Valuable Item you always take with you *optional* : Her portable keyboard.

Other fandoms you are a part of *optional* : Black butler, Black rock shooter, Fullmetal alchemist, sailor moon, Vocaloid, Tokyo new mew.

Language(s) you can speak *optional* : Knows some Spanish.

**Okay next OC is Momo Appledew and this insane human * sadly my friends act like her * is from Comix and co .**

Name : Momo Appledew

Gender : Female

Species : Human in retrospect, though you'd be crazy to believe her considering how she acts. **I have been led to believe my friends are demons since they act just like her... **

Special ability *optional * : None.

Age : 14

Physical Description : Momo has brown hair that looks practically like a cloud, all puffy and frizzy and stuffs, and browny-greeny eyes... I think the word is hazel but I can never remember. She is sort of chunky, and short. Since last year, when she epically failed her eye test on the first line (is it a g? It was an a. A big a as well!), she has to wear square glasses. She's hit puberty, though you can hardly tell it because of the clothes she wears, and is really pale because she avoids the sun if she can. If she does go into the sun she burns easily and her hair turns blonde (not that you'd probably need to know that but still). ** No the hair turning blonde fact might be useful later * evil mind beings to formulate a diabolical plan ***

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : Momo will always wear very colourful socks, plain black school shoes, jeans that are frankly too big for her so she has to have a belt, and a random fandomy t-shirt that you can't see because she wears a big blue Ravenclaw hoodie to cover it up. No exceptions.

Personality : Momo is hyper and crazy and often seems to talk to thin air like England. Unlike England, however, there isn't actually anybody there. She will constantly switch from one topic to the other and it is almost impossible to keep up a proper conversation with her unless your talking online or through text. If something dramatic happens she will gasp loudly and for a long time, then act as if nothing happened.

Pairing's you ship : Ameriland (which is what she's called UsUk ever since she discovered Ameriland on Youtube), SuFin, DenNor, Giripan, Spamano, GerIta, Chibitalia/HRE, RoChu, Edelweiss (or Austria/Switzerland, I think Edelweiss sounds cuter), PruHun, AusHun, PruCan, PruAus, PruAusHun, Germania/Rome.

Pairing's you hate : FrUk, Germancest, Itacest, DenIce, NorIce, SuDen.

Nations you like / love : Japan, Italy Romano, Prussia, Iceland, Finland (and South Korea but you'll never hear her say it out loud!) **aww South Korea has a secret stalker XD **

Nations you dislike / want to kill : France (unless he's singing anything from Les Mis in which Momo will drop everything to sing with him) and depending on the weather she'll hate Austria, but only if it's raining or windy.

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : Her gun is invisible unless it's behind something grey, then it's bright brown... can you even get bright brown? Probably not, but it's bright brown anyway. Her ammo is read~the blood of angry men, and black~the dark of ages past. Seriously. Again, unless it's behind something grey, then it's orange. Nobody really understands the whole spectrum change with grey, but if they ask then she just stares at them with wide eyes saying 'you know too much... you know too much', then she begins to do the Carameldansen until people forget what they asked. ***begins to hum Carameldansen * Wait what was I going to say again ?**

Fears / Phobia's you have *optional* : Spiders who aren't Tara the tarantula, heights, Steve. And if she dreams about clowns then wakes up she'll be scared of clowns and the dark until around 9 o'clock the next morning... OH! And BEN. I almost forgot BEN. (If you don't know who BEN is, type in BEN drowned to Google, you'll regret it!)

Valuable Item you always take with you *optional* : Tara her pet tarantula (who has a friend called Sam the scorpion but he's not important at all)

Other fandoms you are a part of *optional* : Harry Potter and... um... is there a fandom dedicated to Swiss chocolate? ** Hmm I would search it up on Google but I am just too lazy to do it right now :P **

Language(s) you can speak *optional* : English (though she's attempting to learn 'I love you' and 'thank you' in lots of languages, and often attempts to swear in Finnish)

I hope you consider Momo for a place in your story; I really like it a lot... And in case your thinking Momo's a little Marysue-like (I'm always paranoid about this when I make OCs), know that she doesn't always have the best social skills, is partially deaf (though she doesn't realize this everybody else does) and can be very hypocritical sometimes. Oh, and she can't spell for toffee. She relies on spell check a lot of the time. ** Heck yeah spell check ! and of course I would consider her she sounds like my friends and judging by the deep shit my friends get into all the time I know Momo will be able to cause chaos ;).**

*** Pulls out random microphone out of nowhere and " Welcome to the Show " begins to play * Fan Girls and Fan Boys we are now introducing Luna Safire from ummm ... Luna Safire XD .**

OC Name: Luna Safire

Gender: Female

Species: Human... (see special abilities) **The dots look suspicious ...**

Special ability: Some magic that mostly manifests itself in an ability to teleport one person/nation (and their clothes and accessories) from the same room to another location up to five miles away at the expense of a large amount of energy. She can use this ability for about four people before passing out, and cannot teleport herself. *** puts on 10th Doctor smart glasses * Well that is quite the interesting ability ... she has the ability to teleport anyone but herself which is sort of ironic I guess :/ **

Age: 15

Physical Description: Very tall (two centimeters taller than Russia or Sweden) and very thin. Underdeveloped chest. Waist-length dark brown hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes.

Clothing/Attire you normally wear: Sky blue tunic with a wide white sword belt over a black camisole and black leggings and a silver treble clef or cross necklace.

Personality: Calculating and creative, but surprisingly noncombatant. She's a strategist, not a soldier. Still, she's not afraid to use paintballs, but if someone actually gets hurt, she'll help no matter whose side they're on and then put them in whatever impromptu prison she can. She's not very coordinated and has rather horrible aim (again, strategist, not soldier). She is unwilling to use her powers except to get allies out of trouble. Luna has a very good memory for small details of scenarios (e.g. locations of objects, exact wordings of signs) but emotionally overloads easily. **Oooh she sounds like a certain anime character I love dearly * pulls out Ciel Phantomhive poster * **

Pairings you ship: AusHun, PruHun, PruCan, CanUkr, DenUkr (Denmark/Ukraine), DenNor, FrUK, IceLiech, AmeBel, RoChu

Pairings you hate: Americest, Itacest, Germancest, SwissLiech, USUK, Franada, NorIce, HongIce, NiChu, GerIta, SuFin

Nations you like/love: Estonia, France, Denmark, Iceland, Liechtenstein... shoot, nearly everyone. But especially Estonia, then France.

Nations you dislike/want to kill: Well, I don't want to "kill" anyone, but I shall incessantly paintball-attack Russia and probably Italy, Sealand, and America if they're convenient. **Oh they will be convenient all right very convenient Mwah ha ha ;)**

Paintball Gun and Ammo design: Shimmery white or sky blue

Fears/Phobias you have: Spiders, salamanders, high precipices

Valuable Item you always take with you: A complicated calculator that even Luna can't figure out in its entirety (Estonia might be able to) and a silver saber with runes etched into the blade and a crescent moon on the pommel

Other fandoms you are a part of: OHSHC and FMA

Language(s) you can speak: English, Spanish, semi-fluent in French, can understand most written Italian and some written Latin

***"Welcome to the Show " still continues to play and I even being to sing along to it * Xing Chen from ChibiChyuugoku welcome to the show ... yeaahhh ! So hands up up were about to have some fun un un turn up the base let it rock ock ock ! We've only just begun and you can't run ~**

Name : Xing Chen **ooh she has a Chinese name :)**

Gender : Female

Species : Human

Special ability *optional * : none

Age : 15

Physical Description : She is smaller than most and slender. She has long black hair and brown eyes and light brown skin.

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : Xing usually wears ancient Chinese-style clothing. **Ah Ha ! ****I knew she had something to do with China now if only my smartness could show more in school ...**

Personality : She is very clumsy. Cannot go down a hallway without 1)crashing into something, 2)tripping, or 3) both. She reads a lot and tends to tune people out while reading. She pays no attention to things that do not interest her. *** another idea comes to my more ever present evil mind * maybe we can turn a book she is reading into a lethal weapon ... contrary to what most people believe a book to the head hurts a lot especially if it is a hardcover one T-T **

Pairing's you ship : NiChu, USUK, Geritta, Spamano

Pairing's you hate : RoChu, FrUK, Itacest

Nations you like / love : China, Japan, Switzerland, Hong Kong, Iceland, England

Nations you dislike / want to kill : Russia, France **s****o far France has up to three fangirls who hate him or want to kill him ... I thought Austria would have racked up that amount by now **

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : Ammo is black and white yin and yang symbol

Fears / Phobia's you have *optional* : Fear of spiders

Valuable Item you always take with you *optional* : Wooden basket with baby panda **Warning : China may attempt to steal the baby panda **

Other fandoms you are a part of *optional* : skip

Language(s) you can speak *optional* : Chinese, English, Japanese

*** When the Britt Nicole song stops playing the microphone disappears only to be replaced by a random albino tiger * KITTTTYYYYY ! OMGOMGOMG ... **

**Marie : * walks in out of nowhere * since my creator is busy with the tiger I will announce the next OC. **

*** random guy walk in and hands Marie the OC application ***

**Marie : * Reads over the card * Okay so the next OC to be presented is Sienna Renolds from mayndrewfan123 :D**

**Germany : Marie ! vhy are you skipping out of my gym class again !**

**Marie : Oh crap gotta run people if Germany asks I was kidnapped by ninjas * runs out of the room ***

**Germany : * Stares in amazement at the distance Marie has already run * Mein Gott she is just like Italy ...**

Name : Sienna Renolds

Gender : Female

Species : 1/3 Shifter 2/3 Human

Special ability *optional * : Can shift into a small brown bird at will and will often have wings when shifting back **I suggest you avoid England when you change back since he is a Whoovian and will believe you are a weeping angel or something like that due to the wings **

Age : 16

Physical Description : Sienna is African-American with impossible curly hair that's always puffed up or in a pony tail and has dark brown eyes. She is about 5'6 with adiquite assets but be warned any and all pervs will get beaten with either her shoe or the notebook she was writing depressing fanfiction in. **Yep France , South Korea , and Prussia are herby dead men XD**

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : Navy blue jeans with random Homestuck Troll symbols on her black t-shirt depending on her mood

Personality : Sienna is usually quiet and visably happy, but it's always the quiet smiling ones that cause the most damage. She has an obsession with all things fanfiction and can easily name off twenty different shippings for random Fandoms which is fine as long as you don't get her started on Troll Romance. Sienna is very forgetful and often destroys houses looking for one pencil which she later finds behind her ear or somewhere else obvious. Sienna will also join Hungry or the BTT in blackmail finding missions as she's an exceptional spy in bird form. **Maybe Sienna should consider** **joining the Crazy Fan Trio composed of Hungary , Japan , and surprisingly Lichtenstein ... **

Pairing's you ship : RoChu, UsUk, FrUk, GerIta, Spamono, PruCan, DenNor

Pairing's you hate : Itacest, Germancest, and Americest

Nations you like / love : Russia, Canada, England, Prussia, Iceland

Nations you dislike / want to kill : Sealand **Yes finally another Sealand hater :D Together all the Sealand haters must unite to destroy the tiny not-Nation or at least teepee his Nation XD**

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : Golden paintballs that somehow always splatter into an etching of Ho-oh **Pokémon is awesome ! My favorite legendary is Giratinia :)**

Fears / Phobia's you have *optional* : Heights, large spiders,

Valuable Item you always take with you *optional* : A necklace with a wolf head on it named Bert given to her by her bff

Other fandoms you are a part of *optional* : Homestuck, Harry Potter, Pokemon (manga and games not anime), Fairytale

Language(s) you can speak *optional* : English, the words yes, and cute in Japanesse, she also replies to yes or no questions in Russian out of habit

Well there she is, can't wait for the next chapter of the hilariousness! **I can not wait to get back to writing the regular rule chapters :D **

*** I am still distracted by the random albino tiger so Shiina randomly comes out of nowhere from the roof ***

**Shiina : * rolls eyes as she takes the next application * This is so stupid ... **

**Random Guy : * Comes in and whispers into Shiina's ear * you can't say stuff like that the people who might read this will get angry ...**

**Shiina : * ignores the random guy and begins to read the application * The next OC is named Danielle Zenobia and she is from thisplaceilove . * mysteriously disappears in a poof of smoke after she is done reading ***

Name: Danielle Zenobia

Gender: Female

Species: Human/Self Proclaimed Paladin

Special Ability: Danielle is as unnoticeable as Canada. In other words, she's very stealthy. **So she is just like Shiina then may I ask if she is a little emo like Shiina ? **

Age: 14 (almost 15) Earth years **Well it's good to know Danielle is not an ood , Timelord , or slyveen . **

Physical Description: Five feet, four inches. (I don't know about centimeters. She's not short, but not REALLY tall.) Long, dark brown hair. Olive green eyes. She's missing her front right eye tooth, so she has to wear a retainer with a fake tooth whenever she's not eating. Very skinny. Pale skin. Not athletic at all, so kind of physically weak. Kind of... hairy. An early bloomer, but not fully developed.

Clothing / Attire you normally wear: She wears comfortable typical black sweat pants and a solid-dark-blue T-shirt. Typical tennis-shoes, doesn't have her ears pierced, doesn't EVER wear makeup, rarely wears a bra, doesn't usually shave her legs which is why she only wears pants, and she doesn't wear jewelry or accessories of any kind, except a brown-zip-up-hooded-jacket sometimes.

Personality: She knows she's intelligent. Very self-conscious. Thinks before she speaks. Likes to laugh. Considerate of the feelings of others. She's not very social and doesn't usually talk to people she doesn't know, but if they talk to her first, then she'll come up with a proper response. And if someone talks about one of her favorite fandoms, then she'll have a million things to say. She'd be in total fan-girl mode if she met the Hetalia characters. She doesn't use cuss-words, but she doesn't mind them or inappropriate jokes. She used to have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, so she still isn't comfortable with physical contact. She's a perfectionist and triple-checks anything she writes or types. She enjoys nature, but rarely goes outside and just stays in her room all day on the internet. She respects animals, but is too afraid to hold them, even cats. She admires people who can dance, sing, play instruments, or speak multiple languages, because she can't do any of those things. Doesn't know how to fight. Cries easily from insult, not injury. **Looks like she is a cross between Italy and Japan with a hint of maybe Egypt XD **

Pairings you ship: HungaryXPrussia, SwitzerlandXLiechtenstein, PrussiaXGillbird, HungaryXAustria, BelarusXRussia, UkraineXany-male-who-wants-her, ChibitaliaXHoly-Rome

Pairings you hate: ItalyXGermany, ItalyXany-male, FranceXUk, FranceXAmerica, FranceXCanada, AmericaXCanada,

Nations you like / love: Italy, Japan, America, Canada, Russia, Lithuania, Ukraine, Greece, England, Prussia, Liechtenstein,

Nations you dislike / want to kill: China, Belarus, Turkey, France, Austria,

Paintball Gun & Ammo Design: Solid dark-grey gun. Neon-light-blue paint.

Fears / Phobias you have: Spiders and other bugs if they get too close. Pain. Loneliness.

Valuable Item you always take with you: Well, if she knows she'll be spending the night somewhere, then she'll have to take her retainer with her. Her game-boy and DS-lite with Zelda games and protective cases (she just carries them and doesn't let them out of her sight).

Other fandoms you are apart of: The Legend of Zelda, PewDiePie and his Bro Army, My Little Pony, Harvest Moon, **yay another fellow brony ;3 long live Rarity ! * the funny thing is that while I type this I am wearing a Rarity T-Shirt ***

Languages you can speak: English and just barely Latin.

I had fun filling this out, but I don't know if I'm giving you anything to work with here. Don't use it if you think it'll ruin the story for other people. ** This OC is actually very interesting and it will be a great addition to the things I have already planned out :D**

**Why is it that there are a lot of people doubting their own OC making abilities ? Creating an OC is supposed to be an enjoyable experience and no one should self-doubt themselves so much .**

*** I hug the tiger too hard and it's head comes off revealing Pinkie Pie 0-0 * ...**

**Pinkie Pie : Why are you staring at me like that ? * offers me a piece of the cake she is currently eating***

**Me : * is frozen in shock ***

**Random Guy * he will be herby dubbed as Marcus * : * hands Pinkie the next application * Can you please read this since Otaku is frozen in shock . **

**Pinkie Pie : Okay sure :3 * reads out the application * The next epic OC is Christine Yukiyo from Kittyruvsyou .**

**Marcus : *takes back the application and thanks Pinkie for her time ***

Name : Christine Yukiyo

Gender : Female

Species : Werewolf

Special ability : Uh... Super speed, I guess. **So we have a werewolf that can move very fast ... yay for insanity XD !**

Age : 15

Physical Description : Christine has long brown hair and gold-ish eyes. She's tan, but not tangerine-colored tan. (AKA she doesn't have an extreme tan.) And she is 5'5.

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : Christine likes to wear a red polo shirt with a black jacket and some jeans. She wears a dark colored hat which was given to her by her friends. She wears a necklace that has a guitar on it. She also wears thick, black boots. She also has a chain dangling from her right pocket. And she wears black leather gloves.

Personality : Christine's very tomboyish and will not hesitate to attack you if provoken even the slightest bit. She is usually cold-hearted to people, but she will open up to up to you if treated the right way. She is also very paranoid about very slight things, and will go crazy if things are not gone as planned. She also cannot read the atmosphere. **Join the Club Christine maybe you can help me , Italy , and America look for a book called " The Atmosphere "**

Pairing's you ship : USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, SuFin, AusHun, Giripan, RoChu and DenNor

Pairing's you hate : FrUK, Germancest, Itacest, and AmeBel

Nations you like / love : England, America, Canada, Spain and Japan

Nations you dislike / want to kill : Sealand, Latvia and Turkey **I should start a Sealand haters club and then we call teepee his little country together !**

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : Christine's paintball gun is black to match her clothes with some green markings, and has a chibi America chain dangling at the side. Her ammo is colored white.

Fears / Phobia's you have : Christine is very afraid of girly things, like dolls and rainbows. She is also afraid that something might go wrong and triple checks everything. ** Christine you may hate regular rainbows but do you hate dun dun dun ... DOUBLE RAINBOWS !**

Valuable Item you always take with you : Christine always brings her gloves, since she also uses them for fighting.

Other fandoms you are a part of : My Little Pony and Naruto

Language(s) you can speak : English, Japanese, Chinese and a little bit of Filipino.

*** Finally after recovering from Pinkie Pie induced shock I take one look at the next application and audibly gasp * Omg We have an actual fanboy OC in our midst ... * begins to weep tears of joy * I never imagined I would see this blessed day T-T ... Our first fanboy in this story is Scott Vinson from Mike Emerald. **

Name : Scott Vinson

Gender : Male *** continues to weep tears of joy at the sight of an actual male OC ***

Species : * be as creative as you want in this * Secret Agent who can summon guns using dark weapon magic and is from another universe to destroy these shadow enemies

Special ability *optional * : * You can only have one special ability * Gun shooting (he can shoot multiple bullets without missing, far and near range) **Can he do the same with a paint ball gun ? 0-0**

Age : 18

Physical Description : He has carrot orange hair with some burnt orange strands. His hair is a bit messy, and it reaches until his neck, he has Pigment green eyes but it turns spring green when he's in his alternate personality, and he wears black framed reading like glasses, and he has a cigarette in his mouth when he's in his other form. **So he is just like 2p ! France ...**

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : He usually seen in the gakuen hetalia clothes w/ the blue jacket but when he is in his other form he wears a white polo that is not tuck in and it's collar is standing and some of it is out side , black jacket, a blue neck tie, black pants, black leather shoes

Personality : He is often seen as a timid, intelligent, friendly, easily gets scared, hard working, book lover and all subjects lover. But in the Agency he is known as a professional gun user, keeps getting bull's eye, crazy, maniac, mad, weapon lover, merciless, 24/7 person, and insane, and likes to torment people (He is only like this if he is given a gun or any other weapon) **Scratch that he is more of a 2p! America **

Pairing's you ship : Ukraine and Canada

Pairing's you hate : none

Nations you like / love : Eygpt (like as a friend), Greece (Like as a friend), Canada (as a friend), Russia (a friend!) **XDXDXD we get you only like male Nations as friends see kids this is what happens when Fanboy's enjoy male Nation XD **

Nations you dislike / want to kill : France, Romano, and Austria **Wow so France's kill count is up to 5 by now I think ... I kind of lost count a few minutes ago **

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : It's looks like a gun from men in black and it has 7 Ammo types: Electric stun shot, poison shot, flame shot, paint ball, ice shot, and the 1 shot=kill shot **Wait so a paintball gun can actually kill people ?**

Fears / Phobia's you have *optional* : People sneaking up on him, and ghosts, and none so far (agent form),

Valuable Item you always take with you *optional* : His guns, agent equipment, and books

Other fandoms you are a part of *optional* : Guns, Machines, Science, Books, Vocaloid, A Christmas Carol, Alice in Wonderland

Language(s) you can speak *optional* : English, German, Russian, and Scottish(Mostly Scottish)

***I recover after weeping for about an hour but when I am about to read the application Marcus bumps into me and I turn into the Western Zodiac Aries sheep form * -_- ... might as well get this over with so I can run to the nearest bathroom before I change back the next OC to join this lineup is Esmeralda Rose Nieto from crazy YinYang writer7 .**

Name: Esmeralda Rose Nieto (Sometimes goes by Esme or Toni)

Gender: Female

Species : Half human Half mermaid

Special ability *optional * : water manipulation at her will ** Can she also blow up toilets like Percy ?**

Age : 17

Physical Description : 5' 6" (167.6 cm) and is 119 lbs, Almond-shaped eyes, thick hair and eyelashes, her hair goes down to her waist, her eye color is a hypnotic shade of very light purple, same color shade as Prussia, she has fair skin, is a c-d cup for the chest area

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : a pair converse, combat boots, deep blue jeans, a 'come at me bro' sweater, she'll wear what's appropriate, it depends on the situation though, dark grey spagetti strap tank top, random dresses

Personality : She tends to be cynical and Sarcastic when things don't go as plan for her or her course of action or otherwise, and is quick to make a joke, and can be a bit of a prankster for when. But she is egotistic enough about herself to rival with Prussia when she think's she can do better then anyone else around her in a awesome way then when someone does it. But tends to be accident prone and a bit of a klutz though. She is also fierce and competitive in what she thinks is competition or if she gets or feels like shes been challenge at something. She is a big time yaoi/yuri fangirl. Honestly tactless when feeling overwhelm. If you cross her, it's unlikely that she'll forgive you. She is very blunt and can be seen as rude. She is NOT a morning person she hates when people wake her up before shes ready and will snap at them. Esmeralda holds a great amount of pride in herself and has the tendency to look down on others, she can get along with friends and family when she is not being stubborn. She refuses to move out of the way if someone is in her path and being forced into things she clearly doesn't want to do. She absolutely adores home cook meals over restaurant meals (even if she hasn't eaten or try something before), a weakness for sweets, reading, street performing. She's VERY modest, and is very firm in her beliefs and will stand up for herself when pressed to. When dealing with authority, she's very polite and mature, unless you're the Pope, then she just blows you off every chance she gets (a reason for that is that she has a bad history dealing with popes). She has a bit of a very dirty mouth when angered though, occasionally putting Prussia or Switzerland to shame if they ever heard her. Loves dancing, photography, horseback riding, boxing, journalism, video games, practicing fighting moves for defense. She is able to sense the mood very well, but tends to hide it though. Tends to be severely nosy by nature on what is going on around her. When she feels rushed when talking or just plain nervous, she tends to not make sense like she speaking an unknown language or just plain nonsense. **Wow Esmeralda sure has one messed up personality 0-0 ... I am loving it :D**

Pairing's you ship :  
South Italy and America  
England/Britain and France  
Turkey and Greece  
Lithuania and Poland  
Hungary and Belarus  
Finland and Sweden  
Estonia and Latvia (Admittingly my weakness for when it comes to pairings)  
Germany and North Italy  
Canada and Japan  
Belgium and Denmark  
Hong Kong and Iceland  
Netherlands and Mexico  
South Korea and North Korea  
Seychelles and Monaco  
Seborga and Molossia  
Cuba and Norway  
Canada and America  
Iceland and Norway  
China and Japan  
Norway and Denmark

Pairing's you hate (finds annoying for most fictions anyway) :  
USA and England  
England and Canada  
Russia and China (Romantic/sexual wise, I find it annoying)  
Spain and Romano (I just find it strange, weird, I know unless if its friendship or family feelings kind of thing)  
Liechtenstein and Switzerland (Because they themselves as families)

Nations you like / love : Canada, America, Russia, France, Sweden, Mexico, Finland, both of the Italies, Latvia, Ukraine, Belarus, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Germany, Iceland, Norway, England, Sealand, and a few more countries that she tends to mispronounce when she talks to fast

Nations you dislike / want to kill/ not interest in: none really **What you hate no Nation 0-0 I don't even know how this is possible ... normally people at least hate France or Austria**

Paintball Gun and Ammo design: Empire BT Delta Elite Paintball Gun, .68 Caliber paintballs mostly green and maybe the random BT Paintball M-12 M12 Pull Pin Grenade

Fears / Phobia's you have *optional*: afraid of stampeding animals, Agraphobia, Ankylophobia, Ataxophobia, Atomosophobia, Autophobia, fear of abandonment **I am going to have to look these phobias up on Google aren't I ... Curse you Google * for some reason I really hate Google * **

Valuable Item(s) you always take with you *optional*: anything that can store in songs she likes like her Ipod, headphones, phone, and a secret photo of her brother and sister

Other fandoms you are a part of *optional* : Ouran host club, Pokemon, Invader Zim, Avater the last airbender, Fruit Basket, Soul Eater, Angel Beats, This ugly yet beautiful world, Origin spirits of the past, Gunslinger Girl, Dance in the Vampire bund, Eden of the east, Naruto, Love for disney movies even if its bad or sucks

Language(s) you can speak *optional*: English, Spanish, French, Italian(still struggle with speaking Italian), and American sign language

***comes out of bathroom wearing a brand new set of clothing but nearly get's run over by a mob of random exorcists chasing after Road * If any of you exorcists even think about touching my Grell plushy you will have something far worse to fear then the Noah ! Anyway next OC is Fang Roman Fraizer from Fiora Braginski ...**

Name : Fang Roman Fraizer

Gender : Female

Species : 1/2 human, 1/2 vampire, 100% awesome

Special ability : manifestation (the ability to create objects with your mind) **Why does this remind me of Green lantern ...**

Age : 14

Physical Description : white blond hair, purply blue eyes (mostly blue), graduated bob, 5'4, triple d's (not lying, it's true!), pointed fingernails, a few pimples, fangs, **Hmmm pimple s andblond hair sounds pretty normal to me * reads the rest * Wait Wutt fangs if only all teenagers had these :)**

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : yellow and black checkered mini skirt, black wife-beater tank top, dark brown(almost black) vest, black fedora with a thick red strip around the trim, knee length combat boots, blue wire frame glasses,

Personality : egotistical, cheerful, doesn't care what people think of her she just likes to be herself, a bit perverted, hates popular/preppy people, hates it when people just go up to her and start talking to her without a reason and she doesn't know you, is kind and bubbly when she opens up to you,

Pairing's you ship : PruCan, FrUk, SuFin, GerIta, AusHun, GreecexTurkey,

Pairing's you hate : RusAme, RoChu, Litchenstienxanyone, UsUk, SealandxLatvia, Germancest,

Nations you like / love : Prussia, Hungary, Canada, England, France, S. Korea,

Nations you dislike / want to kill : Belarus **Sorry to tell you this but in Soviet Russia Belarus Kills you !**

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : plain black paint ball gun, black with red headphones

Fears / Phobia's you have : I am scared of small spaces for too long if I don't know when I'm going to get out (I start hyperventilating and saying this space is too small to fit all my awesomeness *true story*,

Valuable Item you always take with you : My IPod

Other fandoms you are a part of : black butler, fruits basket, D Gray-man, zatch bell, sailor moon,

Language(s) you can speak : none

*** After Killing Lavi for touching my Grell Plushy I come out of my room in special IA Cosplay and begin to hum the song "Heisei Cataclysm" while announcing the next OC * Now presenting the next OC is of course me so our next OC is Piper from nightwhisperoftheshadows .**

Name : Piper, but will get angry if anyone uses it without a good reason. Prefers being called Pip. **I have a feeling Spain might get hurt a couple of time due to overusing Piper's name **

Gender : Female

Species : Kitsune *This is going to be fun; In Japan, they are mischievous but generally well-meaning messengers of a god. In Korea, they are evil heart-eating demons that should be avoided at all costs* **So in Japan good and in Korea bad but how about in America even though I did not give away the location of the meeting I still believe the random meeting is in America XD **

Special ability *optional * : She has the power to control shadows, but is still a novice in the art. She can expand or contract them to hide herself and create shapes with them, but anything more complex than that and she quickly loses control.

Age : 16

Physical Description : Short-cut red-brown hair and emerald eyes. She has an olive tan, and has a dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose. She has only small curves and tends to strap her chest down, making her look a fair bit like a boy. A bit short for her age as well. Her fingernails are stubs because she tends to chew on them when she is either bored or thinking. As a Kitsune, she has red-brown fox ears and three red-brown fox tails with snowy white tips, she doesn't really care who sees them as she's proud of who she is. **Looks like Marie is not the only one with foxy features now ... Get it Foxy ! * Silence fills the room * Okay I think I should shut up now :P**

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : A white button-up shirt that is untucked and a black polar fleece jacket over it that is undone. She has blue men's jeans and black runners. A thin, black, leather bracelet is wrapped around her right wrist and a blue watch on her left, the strap ratty and tattered because, like her fingernails, she chew on it when bored or thinking. She has a set of headphones around her neck and some small fangs. Lastly, she has a red ribbon with a golden bell tied around her neck like a collar.

Personality : She can be a bit shy around new people, but quickly warms up and becomes more confident. She has two sides to her; the quiet, calm side that's happy to spend hours reading a fantasy novel, and the wild side that is happy to go rollercoasters, sing karaoke and pull pranks. She is half-Dutch, quarter-Scottish, Quarter-New Zealander and born in Australia, and very proud of her heritage. She does have a short temper that can flare up on occasion, leading her to being a bit violent, but isn't the type where it flares up enough that she really hurts someone, usually just has a foul-mouth. She is a bit of a procrastinator and a bit lazy, but does get the job she was given done and to a good standard, so it's usually forgiven. She does have a tendency to act like a cat when she's tired, and has a creepy side that comes out when watching Sweeny Tod or Repo!The Genetic Opera and sings along to the songs playing. She has a weakness for things that sparkle and, if she sees a gemstone, she can't resist going closer and giving a detailed critique including size, color, type, shine and setting. She can't stand people who are truly full of themselves and not just joking around or prissy girls who think they're queens of the world and everyone are their servants because they're spoilt by their parents, those are the kind of people she really hates. She also has a habit of either tripping on her words, unable to find the words she wants to speak or splitting a word into two parts and sticking another word in the middle of them eg. 'Abso-Bloody-Lutely Brilliant!'. She taught herself how to pick locks with a paperclip when she was eight and is a bit of a pickpocket, though she tends to steal more for seeing how long it takes before the person realizes they were stolen from than for the item she stole. She's not a fast runner, but a good climber and swimmer. She is not really a team person, more a 'free-for-all'er, unless she feels she owes loyalty to someone. (Sorry this is so long!) **I do not mind the paragraph right now this is keeping me from doing my Math homework so I am fine with reading this :D**

Pairing's you ship : Loud and proud shippings: Dennor, Spamano, Gerita, sufin, PolxLiet, AusxNZ, AmericaxEngland, PrusxCan

Guilty pleasure shippings: SuDen, RusxLiet, NorwayxEnglandxRomania, TurkeyxGreece, SpainxNetherlands, NetherlandsxDenmark **I should have put that as a category * does self - Face palm ***

Pairing's you hate : Is tolerant of all pairings, just has some she prefers more than others.

Nations you like / love : Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Lithuania, Australia, Hungary, Romania.

Nations you dislike / want to kill : Not kill, but clashes with France, Prussia and America at times.

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : Gun is plain black with a red fox paw print and has a multitude of different colored

paintballs for ammo. No particular pattern but, when she's not firing them at someone, likes using them to paint random

phrases on the walls/anything she can find that stays still long enough. Current favorite is: 'Cough medicine, you are not grape flavored. You do not taste of grape. You taste of death and the tears of small children.'

Fears / Phobia's you have *optional* : Doesn't have any real phobias, but does have some weaknesses. She was born with an in-turned right hip and it tends to snap inwards at random times. When that happens, she trips over her feet and is pretty much helpless until someone helps her up and to a doctor to get it fixed again. She is unable to stand smoke or scented candles due to her sensitive nose and will cough and generally be uncomfortable in their presence. She is able to stand them for a little while if she has to, but will let everyone nearby know she is not happy about it.

Valuable Item you always take with you *optional* : She rarely takes off her jacket. She is uncomfortable with being touched, if she isn't prepared it can feel like an electric jolt going through her heart, but is affectionate by nature to those she loves and doesn't like the thought of truly being alone forever, so she wears her jacket because it's warm and soft and makes her feel like someone is there with her.

Other fandoms you are a part of *optional* : Vocaloid, Harry Potter. **Long Live the Vocaloid fandom !**

Language(s) you can speak *optional* : She can speak Latin, even though it is a dead language.

I hope it is alright, I know some parts are long, and I hope to see the next chapter soon. **You will see another chapter soon and I really don't mind the long parts as long as it keeps me from my Algebra homework * the sad thing is I have one of the highest grades in Algebra yet I put no time or effort in it * **

*** Finishes singing the very awesome IA song and reads the next application and breaks down laughing since finally someone created a Nation OC * I was wondering when someone would do this I mean I never put a rule saying that Nation OC's were not allowed so creating an OC Nation was always fair game people XD . Our final OC of the evening is The Kingdom of Elleore A.K.A Elie Kohler created by FBFan .**

Name : Kingdom of Elleore, Elie Kohler

Gender : Female

Species : Human, :I **Her species is actually Nation since she is a personification after all **

Special ability *optional * : Talk to birds **So she can talk to Gilbird and Pierre ? I have always wondered what the two of them had to say ...**

Age : 12

Physical Description : Dirty blonde, shoulder-length hair with spiky bangs, large dark blue eyes, small for her age, tan skin, extremely cute, large cheeks

Clothing / Attire you normally wear : A bracelet with brown beads and a cross. red loose shirt, white shorts, brown sandals. occasionally ties up hair with red tie

Personality : Very friendly, very talkative, but naïve and insecure at times. She can sometimes get carried away when playing a game

Pairing's you ship : Umm...she's 12. I can handle her paired with another micro nation her age. Ladonia, Sealand or Latvia** Well sorry but I just mentioned I would not really do pairing's since this story is supposed to be a different brand of humor . Although I do allow pairing rules so if you could create a rule involving this type of pairing I will happily accept it ^^**

Pairing's you hate : No pedophiles allowed. **Sorry France but you have to go XD**

Nations you like / love : Denmark(storbror!), Uncle Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Norway, Iceland. Ladonia, Latvia

Nations you dislike / want to kill : Freetown Christinia (sibling rivalry), Germany(invaded at time of birth), England(told tales from Sealand, tasted scone and got food poisoning)

Paintball Gun and Ammo design : Red & white ammo!

Fears / Phobia's you have *optional* : cockroaches, free falling

Valuable Item you always take with you *optional* : bracelet, pet swanlet, phone **Umm what is a swanlet yet again another Google search necessary XD CURSE YOU FREAKING GOOGLE !**

Language(s) you can speak *optional* : Danish, Swedish, English (she spent time with Sweden and learned)

**And Of course there is my OC Marie who's application was put in the last chapter so if you want to check up on Marie Shion then check out the last chapter ... This concludes all the OC introduction and I will be coming out with the next chapter very soon :D .**

**Chapter Contest : If you can name all the references I put in this chapter then if you submitted an OC your OC will get a special segment in a later chapter . If you guess all the references and you have not submitted an OC to this story then you can appear in a later chapter :D . I will announce the winner of this contest 2 weeks from now after I come back from my Boston field trip . **


	11. Author Note : Boston field trip info

**Author Note : Sorry once again everyone if you thought this was going to be another chapter ... I promise to post the next chapter as soon as I come back from my field trip to Boston . I was planning on posting the new chappie this Sunday but I will not have the time to do this since I have to begin packing for my trip and my trip was moved up one day so I am leaving on Sunday morning now and coming back next Thursday around 5 pm . I hope you all understand and I promise to post the next chapter right after I come back from the field trip since I will not have enough time to update while in Boston . **


	12. Prussia's 47 wives and Spain's bad day

**Hi everyone I am back from Boston and I have come back with even more rules idea's courtesy of my roomie in Boston and all the wonderful fans out there who give me rule suggestions I can work with :D . **

**If anyone is interested this is a brief summary of what happened in Boston :**

**. I was roomed with an 11th grader named Melody who I believed was a stuck up B**** but it turns out that she is a very nice person and is a HETALIA FAN ! * never judge a book by it's cover ***

**. Boston has a Dunking Donuts everywhere 0-0 It is just like McDonalds in New York City ...**

**. I was mind blown when I found out Mother Goose is actually a human not a giant duck .**

**. Bunker Hill has 290 steps that I am never climbing again especially if it is 80 degrees outside ;P**

**. Male artists enjoy painting naked ladies and most of the male artists that painted the naked ladies displayed in the Boston Museum of Art are either from Italy and France * When I read each plaque Melody and I just broke down laughing while everyone else in our group stared at us ***

**. If you go to a Boston Celtics game wearing a New York Nets shirt prepare to have your money stolen and get cussed out * Some idiot classmate of mine actually did this and had 50 dollars stolen from him on the same day ... ***

**. It is not a good idea to sleep in the middle of Boston Commons in front of your classmates when a teacher is not nearby * I was so tired from watching Black Butler episodes with Melody all night that I fell asleep on a bench and when I woke up my suicidal classmates drew a mustache on my face with sharpie T-T * **

**. Revenge is always the answer after your classmates draw a sharpie mustache on you :D * Mwah ha ha guess who stole their room cards when they were not looking ... I did and they were forced to wait in the hotel hallway with only their bikinis on ;) ***

**Yep so that sums up most of my trip to Boston give or take a few things . **

*** Extra note since I just heard about a bombing in Boston ***

**Oh my god I just heard about a bombing in Boston and I pray that everyone get's out okay and the people that would do such a thing will get caught and treated like the beasts they are :( . I hope everyone in Boston is okay and even though I am in New York I still feel so bad for all the Boston people just last week I was in that city and all the citizens were so happy about the marathon but now a group of selfish people that do not care about anyone but themselves had to ruin such an event . I truly pray no other people are found dead and that this bombing does not cause a permanent stain on the Boston marathon's history since I would hate to see an event that causes people living in Boston so much happiness to be known from now on as a place of bombing and death . **

**Rule Credit : **

**All credit for rule 82 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

**All credit for rule 83 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko **

**All credit for rule 84 goes to SeeUChan 3 * are you a vocaloid fan ?***

**All credit for rule 85 goes to SeeUChan 3**

**All credit for rule 86 goes to a random guest who has a thing for Ukraine ;)**

**Now onwards to the chapter of insanity :D * Sorry if I sound a little too patriotic or colonial right now Boston's people and accents have gotten to me XD also sorry if I offended anyone living in Boston with all my comments about the city I love Boston ! ***

* * *

Germany gazed at the list in front of him and checked off Nation names as each Nation against the List of Rules that mysteriously appeared one day entered into the now American flag printed room . Germany could only wonder at the amount of paint America used to cover the once pristine room in the colors of his flag and what could have possibly been running through America's head while he was wasting precious government money . In fact this spectacle caused Germany to question how America got out of his depression if the American was so careless when it came to the use of supplies . As Germany began to come up with some theories as to how America earned so much money he did not notice all the anti-list Nations seated until Italy gently tapped on his shoulder . Turning around Germany finally noticed the seated Nations and quickly cleared his throat in order to relieve his embarrassment then he started off the meeting by asking everyone else if they found the pro-list members bases and hideouts . This one topic turned into a full blown argument as Nations failed to see eye to eye on suspected bases and soon it became just like a regular World Meeting once Belarus attempted to kill Finland for looking at Russia a little too long and Sweden instantly jumped in to defend his "wife" .

An hour or two later ...

The already ruined meeting room was now a disaster zone since every Nation in the room except Italy and Germany took out their paintball guns thirty minutes ago and were now paintballing each other and committing team kills in order to make their arguments valid . After watching Nations on the same side wasting valuable ammo on each other Germany had just about had it and Italy finally read the atmosphere for once and slowly backed away as Germany slowly pulled out his cameo paintball gun with a murderous look on his face . He was just about to press the trigger of his gun and hit Iceland with his special German flag paintballs when suddenly a girl and what appears to be a boy appeared out of no where on top of the meeting room table . Germany rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating but the girl and boy were still there and as the German looked around the room to see if the other Nations could see them he noticed that all the other Nations in the room were just as shocked as he is . The girl , boy , and the Nations continued to stare at each other for a few more minutes until the girl saw Iceland on top of Norway in mid-strangle mode and instantly screamed an ear piercing shriek that would put Hungary to shame and glomped Iceland so hard he fell off of Norway . Iceland not knowing how to react to the sudden hugging simply blushed while Norway attempted to pry the girl off his little brother . While the two Nordics were attempting to deal with the fan girl Germany took this moment to study the girl and boy since he has been forced to deal with their kind more than once * Hungary brings her Otaku friends to his home all the time * and wanted to be prepared in case they came for him next . Looking at the girl hugging Iceland with a vice-like grip Germany noticed that the girl had eyes similar to his older brother's which was slightly disturbing for him and then he noticed she was dressed for some form of combat due to the fact the girl was wearing a sweater saying " come at me bro " with combat boots and jeans which is not normal attire for a girl that looked to be somewhere between sixteen to seventeen . Germany then noticed the random fan girl was carrying a paintball gun and being the weapon expert he is he instantly identified it as a Empire BT Delta Elite and judging by the gear the girl on her Germany could have sworn she knew about the paintball war.

After finishing his general examination of the girl * that sounds a little dirty ... * he then pushed Norway aside since it was obvious the Norwegian man was unable to pry the girl off and pulled the girl off Iceland himself then he set the girl down on the floor and asked her " Who vhe hell are you and vhy are you here ? "

The random girl now looking pretty peeved since she was prevented from getting a good dosage of yaoi and glomping stared up at Germany with contempt and said with a hint of sarcasm dripping from her voice " Instead of asking me questions you should apologize to me for making me loose out on a glorious yaoi moment or are you too stupid to treat a girl with a little respect . "

All of the Nations stared at the girl who just chastised Germany with wonder and Germany's face reddened as he began to think of a witty comeback to give to the girl but could not come up with one since he was unused to being chastised by someone younger than him let alone a random fan girl who came from who knows where .

The girl looking at the Nations in the room smiled at her small victory and then faced Germany again and said " But if you must know my name is Esmeralda Rose Nieto and the reason I am here is because the leader of the Nation Fan Club Hungary texted all of us about a paintball war and I came since I wanted to join in the fun . " Esmeralda gave a quick devilish grin and then walked over to the boy that appeared out of no where and helped him up since the boy hit his head against the meeting room table after appearing out of thin air .

Finally after snapping out of their state of wonder and confusion the Nations in the room then noticed the boy in the room but once they took In his petite frame they realized the boy was actually a girl but what surprised them the most were the red-brown fox ears and the three same color white tipped fox tails the girl possessed . Germany once again had to rub his eyes to make sure no one spiked his beer this morning but after rubbing his eyes he could not deny the fact that his eyes were not lying to him and the girl actually possessed fox features . Ignoring the baffling fox features on the girl Germany noted she looked pretty normal otherwise with the red-brown hair she posses and emerald green eyes that held some resemblance to England's eyes . Even the girl's attire a white button-up shirt and a black polar fleece jacket with blue men's jeans and black runners was seemingly normal in comparison to Esmeralda's current combat style clothing the only odd thing Germany noticed about the girl's attire was the red ribbon with a bell tied around the girls' neck that resembled a collar he always uses for his dog Berlitz * Ribbon collars for manly German dogs :D* . As Germany continued to scrutinize the girl just like the rest of the Nations were doing they did not notice Esmeralda climb on top of the table but they certainly noticed her when she gave her ear-piercing shriek again .

After the room had finally quieted down and Esmeralda gained every Nation's attention she motioned to her friend who was currently too shy to speak and said " Okay everyone listen up this girl here is another member of the Nations Fan Club and her name is Piper but it is suggested you call her Pip or she will rip you apart with her terrifying fox claws and fangs ."

Most of the Nations look horrified at the Notion that a sixteen year old girl could literally tear them apart and Italy began to wave one of his white flags while saying his usual " Don't kill a virgin " speech . Meanwhile , Esmeralda smiled at how panicked the Nations looked but then Pip cuffed her on the back of the head and then said in a calm voice that was slightly forced since she was still fighting back her shyness " Actually I don't tear people apart Esme is just messing with you the reason why I have fox ears and a tail is because I am a Kitsune a peaceful messenger of god and all .. although Koreans think I am a demon for some reason oh also by the way Esme forgot to mention she is half mermaid . "

The room quickly became so silent that you could hear a pin drop but suddenly while the rest of the Nations were once again processing a little too much information * They are slow today XD * Estonia's hand shot up but once he realized his raised hand was getting no attention he quickly pulled out his laptop and set it at max volume with rock music on which quickly got everyone looking at him .

Estonia then directed his question to the two fan girls " How exactly did the two of you appear out of thin air ? " this question caused a few Nations to face palm and roll their eyes due to the fact that one fan girl was a mermaid and the second one was a kitsune but of course Estonia had to focus on the small details like them appearing out of thin air .

Esmeralda on the other hand just ignored all the face palming action and said " Well actually we teleported in here ... the two of us were planning to make a normal entrance but on our way inside the building we met this girl checking out all the building signs and she was taking so long that I asked her to hurry up and she offered to teleport us here ."

Estonia just blinked at this answer and began to ponder on how teleportation was possible while Germany inwardly groaned and knew that today was going to be one of those days were he would have to go to the bar afterwards and get himself drunk .

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 9**

**81 . Hungary is not allowed to invite members of "The Nation Fan Club" to World Meeting's anymore.**

A) All of the members scare us and try to pair us up or strip us

B) Most of the members she invites are not even human

C) Not to mention some of the members have special powers that only add to the chaos

D) They are very persistent and will not leave us alone until they get yaoi , incest , or yuri photos or until we use the new spray Estonia developed called " Fan spray " on them

The reason for this certain rule is that whenever Hungary invites members of this club she started called "The Nations Fan Club " to a World Meeting they either :

A. Get France to strip in the middle of a meeting * which no one but his girlfriend Francoise wants to see*

B. Cause England to screw up yet another spell that either teleports us to some post-apocalyptic world or reveals all of our secrets even the dirty ones * Apparently Germany is not the only one who owns porn Greece and Turkey also own porn ... of Japan *

C. Get yaoi , incest , and yuri photos of us and post it on every social networking site known to man

D . Stalk a Nation to find out where they live * A girl named Momo actually managed to stalk South Korea all the way home and now visits his house** EVERY SINGLE DAY ***

Not to mention one of the members has the ability to gender switch people and uses it on us all the time just to get us to kiss ...

**82. Do not, in any way, shape, or form tamper with Canada's pancakes. **

A) When Canada discovers who tampers with them he will kill them in a way that made Nazi-Germany and Russia's torture methods look merciful * his creativity can be either deadly or humiliating - depends on what he wants out of his victim *

B) When Prussia discovers what happened he'll videotape the entire thing and show it at a world meeting

C) DON'T GET CANADA ANGRY, DAMMIT! WE'VE COVERED THIS BEFORE! CANADIAN RAGE IS NO JOKING MATTER!

*America blames the fact that Canada doesn't lock his doors on this, Canada says if America was smart he would realize that Canada has a pet **POLAR BEAR** that **LIKES HIS PANCAKES** and **CAN BE VICIOUS IF THE PANCAKES ARE TAMPERED WITH *** One day America thought it would be funny if he replaced some of the ingredient in Canada's house that he uses for his pancakes, which he makes every morning for himself, Kumasoba, and sometimes Prussia *depending if the albino is visiting New Prussia or not *. When Canada tasted the batter *habit he developed after living with England - taste to ensure edibility *, he was disgusted to find that his pancakes were ruined. He quickly figured out that it had been his brother who had replaced several key ingredients *i.e.. flour* with joke ingredients *i.e.. soap*. He told Prussia and Kumaeoke what had happened and together, Canada and Kumauku had successfully tortured America into an ultimate submissive-state, all the while Prussia had been filming it with a live feed to the World Meeting they were currently missing. *Russia is still thankful for Canada's creativity with hockey sticks, he found it very interesting that they can be used in such a way*

**83. Do NOT touch any of Canada's provinces or territories.**

A) He's more protective of his children than America is of his states

B) His children are all extremely overprotective of each other as well, not matter how they act towards each other in public

C) There's a reason that Germany was scared of him during the World Wars

D) Russia is scared of facing him in hockey

E) DAMMIT I'VE LOST TRACK ON HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE COVERED THIS NOW! STOP ANTAGONIZING CANADA PEOPLE! HE IS A DEMON IN AN ANGEL'S SKIN WHEN ANGRY!

We all thought that America would have learned this after 1812 when he burned down York, effectively hurting Canada's daughter, Ontario. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize just how deadly that Canadian Rage really is * still do not think he has...*, especially in the form of 6 very angry and extremely protective Canadians. Needless to say, even though England and Canada argue over who was the one that burned down Washington in 1814 *America refuses to admit that this happened - DUDE WE SAW THE EVIDENCE!*, England learned many colorful swear words as well as new torture techniques courtesy of Canada, Quebec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, and Newfoundland. Another example of his protectiveness, though not towards his own children, was his rage against Germany during WW2 for his attack on Britain and his claiming of France... Needless to say, Germany *no matter how much he denies it* runs screaming for Prussia in the middle of the night because of the nightmares he has of Canada during that time period.

**84. Never steal any of Japan's Pocky.**

A) Japan will kick your ass and take it back.

B) This rule applies to you America!

C) It unleashes Japan's Dark Form

D) If Russia is afraid of Dark Japan then that means you should be too

One day at a world meeting, America ran out of hamburgers and saw Japan eating Special tuna flavored pocky * they have pocky in every flavor imaginable 0-0 *. Noticing the absence of his burgers and Japan's many pocky sticks America ran up to the Japanese and took it out of his hands and yelled "Thanks!" which angered said Japanese man . Let's just say that America did not get to enjoy the recently stolen pocky since Dark Japan immediately went after him with his katana and in less then five minutes America was admitted to the nearest hospital with sword wounds and a lot of scarring memories.

**85. The pocky game is banned from meetings.**

A)This rule specifically applies to The Bad Touch Trio , Hungary , and Japan since they are usually the masterminds behind this

B) It is just used as a way for certain Nations * Spain , Greece , Turkey , etc. * to kiss Nations that they normally never even touch although we have a few exceptions to this * FRANCE*

C) Fan girls/boys start to randomly appear in the meeting room and go nuts over the yaoi and yuri

D) If we continue to play this game all our budget will be used to pay medical fees for Japan * he goes into a minor comma if someone even touches his lips * and Hungary * she nosebleeds very easily *

After Japan began to bring pocky to the World Meeting's the Bad Touch Trio suggested playing the pocky game to both Hungary and Japan and the two instantly jumped on the idea. The first goers up of this game were Spain and Romano since Spain practically tied up Romano and stuck the special tomato flavored pocky into the poor Italian's mouth . The two of them did not even play the game properly since Spain took one huge bite of the stick forcing his lips on to Romano . This in turn somehow summoned all the fan girls/boys in the area into the meeting room and they took photos of the forced kiss while Japan and Hungary bled out but refused to go to the hospital since they did not want to miss a single moment of the kiss. Spain made sure to make their kiss five minutes and after the kiss was over and Romano pushed Spain out a window Spain yelled " It was all worth it ! " on his way down .

**86. All male Nations are now banned from going to the beach with Ukraine .**

A) It is just too risky especially when Ukraine is wearing a small bikini that is easily breakable

B) If you did not directly look at Ukraine's boobs Belarus and Russia will still poke your eyes out so you will not be able to see them

C) If you did directly look at Ukraine's then you are official screwed and should quickly write out your last words before Belarus and Russia kill you

D) This rule does not apply to Poland since Russia is still questioning his gender

During the summer Ukraine decided to tag along on a trip to the beach with all the male Nations and all of the men were happy, well except for Russia whose aura seemed certainly murderous and Belarus was somewhere nearby just waiting to attack . Although the guys did not know about Belarus the male Nations who could actually read the atmosphere took Russia's hint and got as far away from Ukraine as possible since they did not like the idea of dying . The male Nations who could not read the atmosphere * Denmark , America , Italy , and Spain * stayed near Ukraine not knowing the hell they were about to face and everything was actually okay at first until Ukraine's bikini top snapped . Luckily for Italy , Denmark, and America they did not directly look at Ukraine boobs and were quickly stabbed in the eyes by Russia's pipe and Belarus's knives . Spain was not so lucky and got a glimpse of Ukraine's boobs which earned him a beating by both Belarus and Russia and the two of them threw him out in the middle of the sea and left him to die . As everyone can see the Spaniard did not die instead he washed up weeks later on the shores of the Mexican Gulf which was by far worse since Mexico and Spain are not on good terms . You can guess what happened to Spain next ...

**87. Never question " Poland's Rule " .**

A ) According to Poland "Poland's Rule " applies to everything no questions asked ...

B ) If you do question Poland about his rule he will give you a packet of 100 pages that explains everything that has to do with the rule

C ) Everyone except Poland and Lithuania already knows "Poland's Rule " does not actually exist

When Lithuania first played chess with Poland he was winning the game so Poland decided to use " Poland's Rule " his method of cheating to win the game which made Lithuania very mad . Lithuania then questioned Poland about his rule and said that it was fake but Poland continued to deny this and even gave Lithuania the 100 page packet and forced the Lithuanian to read it . Afterwards Lithuania actually believed "Poland's Rule " existed and attempted to use it against Russia in a chess game which did not end well since Russia hates cheaters .

**88 . When Russia is scared be very afraid .**

A ) Seeing Russia scared is a sure sign that either the apocalypse is happening , Belarus is coming , or Dark Japan has come out again

B ) If the person who normally scares people is scared himself then you should take the hint and run

C ) If you do not take the hint you will end up regretting it

D ) Just like Prussia did ...

During a World Meeting Russia came into the meeting room an hour late with all his clothing torn up and a look of pure fear on his face . Germany and England were just about to scold Russia for lateness but once they saw the look on the Russian man's face they instantly took all their stuff and jumped out of the nearest window since they could tell something terrible was coming and seeing this the rest of the Nations excluding Prussia followed England and Germany's lead and quickly jumped out of the nearest window since it was better to get a few broken bones then face whatever made Russia terrified in the first place . Prussia being as stupid as he sometimes is did not jump out of a window and instead stayed in the meeting room laughing over Russia's scared face . He did not get to laugh for long though since fan girls soon began to stream into the meeting room and seeing only Prussia in there they began to fight amongst themselves and tear off his clothing as souvenirs . Three hours later after all the fan girls finally left Germany found Prussia completely naked on the floor with a dozen new tattoos and engagement rings on him not to mention there were a pile of marriage certificates right next to him . To this day Prussia legally has 47 wives that are under the age of twenty and will not let him get a divorce also all the tattoos the fan girls gave him are permanent ...

**89. Nations are not allowed to write fan fiction about other Nations .**

A ) All the fan fiction written about us is either lemony , degrading , or just plain disturbing

B ) Belarus does not approve of any fan fiction that does not pair her up with Russia

C ) Hungary writes disturbing fan fiction

D ) And she taught her fan fiction writing skills to Lichtenstein and Japan

Recently writing fan fiction has become a hobby among the Nations ever since Hungary introduced everyone to and other fan fiction sites . Nations like Prussia, America , Denmark , and Italy wrote adorable and funny stories . While another Nation * Hungary* wrote questionable fan fiction stories that were filled with explicit content and had enough details to mentally scar the Nation she is writing about for life . At first the Nations did not really care about the content Hungary was writing since it only stayed on one site but once she taught Japan and Lichtenstein how to write fan fiction their disturbing stories spread across the internet to multiple sites in under a day . Then the Bad Touch Trio began to co-author all of these dirty stories . England , Germany , Romano , Russia , and Norway were soon out for blood once the co-authoring began and they mercilessly beat the Bad Touch Trio into submission . Afterwards the five of them were forced to confiscate Lichtenstein's , Hungary's and Japan's electronics in order to prevent them from writing any future fan fic's.

**90. If you find a break in the forth wall immediately report this to England and Germany .**

A ) This is not a joke cracks in the fourth wall constantly appear

B ) Fan girls/boys use these cracks to sneak into World Meeting's

C ) Japan and Hungary are officially banned from jumping into other dimension's * They did not follow rule 34 *

D ) Poland is not allowed to visit Equestria anymore since the colorful ponies give him seizures and mental breakdowns

After one fateful day Hungary and Japan created a fourth wall breaking device even though they have been told many times that they are forbidden from breaking the fourth wall . Due to all the fourth wall breaking Japan and Hungary have done the fourth wall is now fully unstable and cracks appear all the time in the most random of places . Just last week while Poland was using the bathroom a fourth wall crack appeared in the bathroom and he was teleported to Equestria and turned into a pony . Poland could not take all the colorful ponies and sonic rainbooms in his midst and had a mental breakdown five minutes after his arrival . Germany and England then had to go fetch Poland themselves since the Polish man could not even talk properly due to an overload of ponies to his senses . Poland now has to take therapy after suffering from colorful pony overload and it took six weeks for Lithuania to convince Poland that the rest of the Nations and himself were not ponies . Afterwards it took six more weeks for Lithuania to convince Poland that he was not a pony and they were not in Equestria anymore .

* * *

**There will be no LSA segment for this chapter since :**

**1. I am too lazy and want to watch Supernatural right now **

**2. I have a newspaper article and project due tomorrow * why do I save things until the last minute -_-***

**3 . I really have no idea what to write for it XD ... my creativity left me a while ago . **

**I promise there will be an LSA segment next chapter so please bear with me I currently have a minor case of writers block and a desire to see Destiel * Dean and Castiel pairing *.**

**The winner of the chapter contest I announced two weeks ago is crazy YinYang writer7 since she/he * I really do not know this person's gender * named the most references I put in chapter ten while I was doing OC introductions . This means crazy YinYang writer7 OC Esmeralda will be getting a special mini chapter in the nearby future . If anyone has any suggestions on what this special chapter should be about then you can PM me your idea's to me or put it in your next review and I will see if I can use these idea's . **


	13. Cat Armies and Toga Parties

**Everyone your wait is over since I am back and now the FUN HAS BEEN DOUBLED ! I just had to write that after watching all the seasons of My Little Pony all over again and Luna is still best pony in my opinion :D . Also this chapter I plan on making things 20% cooler .. wow I really need to stop making the pony references . But it is just so tempting ...**

*** Five minutes later after I get the ponies out of my system ***

**Okay I am all better and now to give the rule credit for this chapter ...**

**Rule Credit :**

**All credit for rule 92 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko **

**All credit for rule 93 goes to FBFan**

**All credit for rule 94 goes to FBFan **

**Thank you everyone for your continued support and remember all rule idea's are welcome no matter how insane they are . I enjoy seeing all forms of insanity and fan girl/boy disease except for nyan cat . I swear if anyone sends me another nyan cat via PM or reviews I will destroy it with my sonic screwdriver and then feed it to my demon butler or maybe hit it with a yellow road roller .**

*** Wow I am just full of references today if you can name all the references I used in this author note alone I will give you a free internet cookie I have vanilla , cinnamon , chocolate , and mint bunny internet cookie flavors XD ***

* * *

While the anti-list alliance were having a now ruined meeting a certain South Korean , Southern Italian , and Prussian were wandering the halls covered in paint ...

Much to the annoyance of the Prussian and Southern Korean the Southern Italian was currently down right pissed and filling the halls with his colorful language .

Prussia and South Korea were even impressed that Romano was still cursing after about an hour without stopping and during this time the two of them had learned a few new curses they never even heard off. Although soon the amazement wore off and South Korea and Prussia simply began to ignore Romano and did such a magnificent job that they did not notice when Romano finally stopped cursing and just stood there waving a hand in front of the two of them .

As Romano waved his hands in front of the two Nations lost in their fantasies he soon became more annoyed that the two bastards were not paying attention to him and after five minutes of attempting to get their attention he punched South Korea and Prussia in the stomach and then said " Hey Potato bastard number two and Korean bastard don't you know it's rude to not pay attention when someone is cursing fluently . "

Prussia rubbed his now throbbing stomach * Romano punches as hard as Germany after years of working on Spain * and glared at Romano " Well after about an hour of listening to you curse I got bored and instead began thinking of ways to prank Austria later ."

" Just so you know pain was invented in South Korea Da Ze ~" South Korea stated just to make the fact known .

Prussia just gave South Korea a look of disbelief and Romano not wanting to be out beat by South Korea shouted " Yeah right everyone knows that pain was invented by the Italian Mafia ! "

" What ! you liar I will have you know I invented pain and I also invented lies Da Ze ~ "

" Oh really then you would not mind if I gave you a true lesson on what pain really feels like ... "

Soon an argument started between South Korea and Romano over who created pain and Prussia now knew how West felt like during a World Meeting but hated this un-awesome feeling and was about to end the fight when suddenly a girl dropped down from the ceiling and landed on South Korea .

The sudden appearance of the girl surprised both Romano and Prussia and a long silence filled the hallway as the two just stared at the random girl sitting on South Korea . Looking at the girl's attire of mismatched colored socks, black school shoes, too large pants and some random fandom t-shirt covered by a ravenclaw hoodie Prussia and Romano assumed the girl was another crazy one that was probably invited by Hungary .The awkward Silence stretched on for a good few minutes when suddenly the girl jumped off of Korea and immediately started shaking Romano's left hand while looking to the left of him and saying " see Alice I told you I would get to shake Romano's hand ."

Romano quickly looked to the left of him but saw no one which only reinforced the idea that the girl was insane but ignoring the crazy motion Prussia was now doing with his hand the girl just continued on talking ...

" What ! No you can't take any naked photos of Prussia those five meters of his are too awesome for a camera ! "

Prussia began to blush at this statement but hid it with a huge shit eating grin that annoyed the crap out of Romano .

" Hmm we are going to have to find Finland won't we ? "

Eventually Romano had enough of the insane girl talking to thin air and said " Where the hell did you come from and who exactly are you talking to !?"

At the sound of Romano's voice the girl suddenly stopped her avid conversation with thin air and proudly stated " I am Momo Appledew member of the Nation Fanclub and I came from the vent system . "

Prussia , South Korea , and Romano looked up and to their surprise saw an opening to the building's vent system on the ceiling and saw another head watching them from above at first glance the three Nations thought it was another fan girl but once they got a good look at the figure they could tell it was a boy . Although the Nations did not really get to see much of the boy's details due to the fact that as quick as he appeared he disappeared but not before shooting a paintball at Romano that somehow froze him in a block of ice .

Prussia just audibly gasped once Romano was frozen and fainted * OC much XD * since he could not believe what his awesome eyes were seeing . South Korea having dealt with Momo and the other crazies Hungary invites multiple times did not have the same reaction as Prussia and just looked over at Momo and said " Fan girls and boys were not invented in South Korea Da Ze ~ "

" Well of course not silly everyone knows they were invented in Japan . " Momo answered with a huge demonic looking smile .

The demonic smile Momo gave would have sent any other Nation running for the hills in fear of back up fan's on their way or surprise yaoi shots but after months of dealing with Momo coming into his home at random times South Korea had grown used to seeing her demonic smile and was not the least bit scared by it . In fact after taking a quick look around South Korea realized that now was his chance to earn some free money ...

" You know what else was invented in South Korea ? "

Momo grew curious at this peculiar question and asked " Umm no but I am interested in finding out ."

South Korea gave Momo a little demonic smile of his own and then ran up to Prussia went through the Prussian's pockets holding up a wallet after he was done and stating " Stealing wallets was invented in South Korea Da Ze ~ ! "

Momo getting the hint ran up to Romano who was still frozen in a block of ice chipped out some of the ice to get Romano's wallet and then yelled " Let's go get some ice cream and pocky with this money !"

South Korea instantly agreed with this idea since he loves pocky and both Nation and fan girl ran off with both wallets to who knows where ...

Five hours later ...

" What the hell where the hell is my wallet !"

" When I find the bastard who stole all my money they will fell the wrath of my secret weapon ! "

" Romano shut the hell up a fake mustace is not a good weapon . "

" Says you potato bastard number two just you wait my fake mustache will bring the wallet stealers to their knees !"

" Mein Gott Romano you are even more stupid than America and Denmark ... "

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 10 **

**91 . We are not allowed to teach in a High School setting .**

A) Belarus for the last time "The Art of Stalking Your Future Husband" is not an actual subject !

B) Using military style training in a gym class can be considered cruel and unusual punishment

C) Attempting to date a student can be considered pedophilia and taking away mental virginity can be considered a form of abuse* Who's bright idea was it to let France teach health class ...*

D) Prussia you can not show off your " Five meters of awesomeness " during an algebra class

It was discovered that Nations and High School simply do not mix . Which is actually very surprising since after all we are Nation personifications and can be considered the equivalent to geniuses due to all the life experience we have. In fact the only reason we were sent to teach at a High School for a week was because our bosses thought we would make great teachers but sadly they were **very **wrong . At first everything was fine until someone * Cough Poland cough* suggested that France should be the substitute health teacher for a week . Everyone instantly disagreed but since the principal did not know us well she agreed and allowed France to sub for a freshman health class . Let's just say France scarred most of the teens for life and has taken away their mental virginity . Everything started going to hell once Germany taught his first gym class and enforced it with the use of a whip and some idiot allowed Prussia to teach algebra ... all Prussia did was drink beer in the middle of class and when someone asked if he really had five meters he decided to show them . Then finally there was Belarus creating a new generation of stalkers and possible fan girls / boys which got us banned from ever teaching in High School again .

**92. Do not touch the North American siblings' ice cream.**

A) It's the one thing that the three siblings will never fight over

B) America once broke his foot just to get a small container of ice cream

C) Mexico has threatened Cuba with WW3 if he so much as touches her amaretto (almond flavored liqueur) ice cream again

D) Those three have created torture techniques that put Russia and Nazi Germany combined to shame...

As we all know, Cuba loves ice cream. When he visiting Mexico one day, he found three flavors of uneaten ice cream in her freezer - vanilla, maple chunk, and amaretto. Deciding to go AGAINST what his gut was telling him, he ate all three containers - only to be confronted by a very angry Mexico, who then called her brothers and explained what happened. Needless to say, the ice cream addicts grouped together to, ahem, teach Cuba a lesson revolving around their ice cream. None of them will explain what happened, but when it's brought up the three North Americans get very evil grins and auras that can scare even Russia and Cuba ends up curling up in a tiny little ball, singing children's songs and "going to his happy place".

**93. The Nation meeting and Micro nation meeting must be kept in separate rooms . **

A) England and Sealand in the same meeting room together is like putting England in a room with naked France

B) This alone is enough to cause World War 3 and maybe World War 4

C) Ladonia thinks he is constantly at war with Sweden and if put in the same room with Sweden will attempt to fight him

D) Molossia is just like Romano and we already have problems with one Romano ...

Due to a building scheduling mix up during one World Meeting the Micro Nations and regular Nations were forced to host both their meetings in the same room which only resulted in more chaos then usual and of course nothing was accomplished . This was probably because Sealand and England were constantly fighting , once the two even set their eyes on each other they began to fight and would not stop until they were tied to their chairs and their mouths were taped . Once the Sealand and England problem was dealt with Molossia began to curse out Germany for taping Sealand mouth and Romano soon joined in for the heck of it . Germany was then forced to tape Romano and Molossia's mouths to get the two to shut up and just when everyone believed the problem was solved Ladonia suddenly leapt and Sweden and attempted to strangle him . It took two hours just to get Ladonia off of Sweden and it took the rest of the day to help Sweden get Finland back since Ladonia took Finland as a "prisoner of war " .

**94. Do not touch Elleore or Freetown Christannia. **

A) It brings out Denmark's Viking form and Dark Finland ...

B) That is one hell of a good reason not to do it !

C) Not even Iceland ,Sweden and Norway can effectively stop Viking Denmark and Dark Finland

Normal Finland is sweet and kind but Dark Finland is devil incarnate and Viking Denmark is as bad as Pirate England . Everyone with the exception of the "Bad Touch Trio " knew this and yet felt no need to tell France , Spain , and Prussia this so the three of them had to learn this the hard way . When the Micro Nation and Nation meeting's were held in the same room after Finland was rescued from Ladonia he and Denmark noticed that Elleore and Freetown Christannia were missing and "The Bad Touch Trio " were missing as well . Fearing the worst both Nordics set out to find the two missing Micro Nations and about an hour later found Ellerore and Freetown Christannia being touched by France and Prussia in a way they did not like... Seeing this Dark Finland instantly came out and nearly shredded France to pieces while Denmark changed back into his Viking form and went after Prussia and Spain * even though Spain was not even doing anything ... * . No one not even Iceland , Norway , and Sweden could stop Viking Denmark and Dark Finland from attempting to kill the BTT and Spain , France , and Prussia were later found in the hospital half mutilated and frozen in sheer terror .

**95. Valentine's day is official banned from World Meeting's .**

A) Nation medical fees cost way too much

B) It's both emotionally and mentally scarring for everyone involved

C) Love potions are no longer permitted * Hungary and Japan use them to create yaoi couples *

D) Sweden and Belarus use this day to try to get Finland and Russia to sign a marriage registration form

A normal day was all we wanted just one normal day ! But no, instead we got Russia and Finland hiding together in the nearest closet since Sweden and Belarus saw Valentine's day as their chance to finally get married and were attempting to force Russia and Finland to sign a marriage certificate . Then there was Hungary and Japan forcing Nations to drink a love potion England gave to them to create good yaoi and incest shots . This love potion was so powerful that Romano nearly got married to Spain on the same day and afterwards had to go through intense therapy to remove the wedding images from his head . Luckily, for Romano he was not alone in therapy since Prussia joined him about an hour later after drinking some of the love potion and attempting to have sex with both Canada and Austria . This near sex scene caused both Hungary and Japan to faint from blood loss and Canada and Austria joined Prussia and Romano in therapy .

**96. Russia is not allowed to sing "Double Rainbow" .**

A) Whenever he sings this song it causes sunflowers and vodka bottles to appear out of nowhere

B) It get's very annoying but if you tell Russia this he will beat you with his pipe

C) Skittles start falling from the sky 0-0

D) This is the only time when Russia and Poland can actually get along which turns out to be very scary

America introduced Russia to the song "Double Rainbow" . He reasoned that no matter how scary Russia can be even a "commie bastard" needs to have some fun once in a while . Russia soon showed Poland this song and next World Meeting the two of them showed this song to everyone as their presentation . At first no one found anything wrong with the song but then Russia began to sing and vodka bottles and sunflowers began to appear from the ceiling nearly hitting Nations on the head and generally scaring everyone . Then skittles started raining from the sky and Prussia could have even sworn that he heard someone say taste the rainbow which scared him even more . But the scariest part was when Poland began to sing and it began to rain glitter and a unicorn came out of nowhere. To this day no one has found out how Russia and Poland managed to defy most laws of science by simply singing a song about rainbows and the only logical explanation to this phenomenon was that Russia and Poland somehow managed to cast a magic spell by singing ...

**97. Never insult or harm cats in front of Greece .**

A) He says that cat's will take over the world someday and everyone who was mean to them will perish

B) He owns a cat army and his cat army is more fearsome then it looks

C) Getting your ass kicked by a cat army is kind of sad

D) His cats will stalk you and annoy you until you are subdued

England took issue with Greece's cats after they nearly killed his *imaginary* friend Flying Mint Bunny . So as revenge England shaved "Aphrodite" and "Hera" two of Greece's cats in front of him thinking that he was asleep . This turned out to be a huge mistake since Greece was actually half-asleep and saw everything which angered him greatly and he ordered his cat army to attack England as punishment . When England saw a massive pack of cats charging at him he simply laughed at them but soon regretted it when "Perseus the second" bit his gentiles causing him to crouch in pain while effectively leaving him wide open to the massive swarm of cats. Five hours later France found England unconscious and naked in his home with a sign saying " Property of the cat army" and a flag with mini cats stuck onto him which was too good an opportunity for France to pass up and he quickly posted photos of cat beaten England on Facebook which soon spread like wildfire across the internet . The next World Meeting everyone made fun of England for getting his ass kicked by an army of cats and to this day no one has allowed England to live this defeat down.

**98. The video game "Slender Man" is now banned from World Meetings .**

A) While playing it Germany and Prussia begin to hum the Vocaloid song "Slender " which is extremely creepy

B) It gives everyone except for Germany and Prussia nightmares

C) Playing the video game is enough to actually summon Slender Man in person

D) Apparently Slender Man is a good friend of Germany and Prussia's but hates everyone else

In the video games defense, it is actually a lot of fun until Slender Man starts appearing out in random places . Not only were Slender Man's random in game appearances scary but once Prussia and Germany started singing "Slender" a Vocaloid song based on the video game it suddenly became terror inducing . Then when the real Slender Man actually appeared in the meeting room almost every Nation fainted but the Nations who were still conscious were surprised to see that Slender Man was actually a good friend of Germany and Prussia since he after all originated in their Nation.

**99. Do not sic Belarus and Hungary on Russia and Prussia. **

A) We do not care how funny it is to watch Russia and Prussia run while screaming like little girls

B) Once they find who sent both women after them they will make Russian torture methods look like child's play in comparison to their revenge methods

C) This is one of the rare moments when Russia and Prussia will team up to survive and then to later get revenge

A very bored Poland is the equivalent to free entertainment . During a surprisingly long World Meeting Poland grew bored and decided it would be extra fun to mess around with both Russia and Prussia. To mess with Russia and Prussia Poland gave a fake love letter from Russia to Belarus and slipped a fake insulting letter from Prussia to Hungary . Minutes later after both female Nations read the fake letters Russia and Prussia were forced to run for their lives when Belarus chased after Russia saying "Marry me Marry me ... " and Hungary chased after Prussia with her frying pan . None of the Nations even dared to lift a finger in the defense of the two chased after males and enjoyed every minute of listening to both males scream for their lives . The chase continued for five hours until Hungary and Belarus were too tired to chase after the males and when Russia and Prussia found that it was Poland who sent both females after them they immediately went after Poland and gave him hell for it . Their methods were so ruthless that it made Hell seem like heaven in comparison .

**100. No toga parties during a World Meeting.**

A) We have children and Italy in these meeting !

B) France prefers using his "Birthday suit " for toga parties

C) Spain does not know how to properly tie a toga

Surprisingly , Romano was the one who came up with this one . The again , the only reason he even suggested having a toga party was just to annoy Germany . Afterwards , many female Nations requested medical leave and a reference to a good psychiatrist or the nearest brick wall to bang their head against . Hungary and Japan took many naked photos of France and Spain and sold them on E-Bay for lot's of money and Germany borrowed Russia's pipe and knocked himself unconscious with it . France was unashamed and Spain was too oblivious to be ashamed while most of the Micro Nations now had their minds ruined and Italy could not understand what he was seeing and soon took his own clothes off also .

* * *

" You see my very presence here has now made this list of rules ten times more awesome !"

" Prussia can you please shut up."

" Hungary do not be afraid to admit how jealous you are of my awesomeness ."

"Why you ..." Hungary said as she pulled out her frying pan and swiftly hit Prussia on the head with it knocking the Prussian man unconscious .

" And that is how you deal with dummkopf's who do not know when to shut up ." Hungary said with pride while Canada , Ukraine and Lichtenstein simply ignored her and went back to working .

" Hey why are you guys ignoring me ?" Hungary asked with confusion

" This is the fifth time you have hit Prussia with your pan in only a day and we have gotten tired of watching you and him fight." Ukraine quickly answered but then went back to work focusing on the content in the computer screen instead of the Hungarian woman .

" What no way it can't be five times already I mean it only felt like I hit him twice ."

Canada shot Hungary with a look of disbelief and then said " You don't even notice when you hit Prussia with your pan?"

"Well I am so used to hitting Prussia by now that Austria has told me that I have even once hit him twenty consecutive times without noticing it ."

" Umm ... Hungary why do you hit Prussia so often ?" Lichtenstein asked since she was suddenly curious .

" Because someone needs to control him if I didn't hit him then that dummkopf could continue bragging about his awesomeness for hours on end ."

And that people is why Hungary hits Prussia so much with her pan ... XDXDXD

* * *

**Reason for doing this really short and random LSA piece :**

**A question on why Hungary hits Prussia with her pan so often came to me and I decided to do my own short take on it since I really had no idea what to write next for the LSA . Sorry if this simply annoyed anyone out there and I promise I will start getting serious with the LSA next chapter .**

**Also the reason why I do not do accents in this story is due to the fact that frankly I suck at writing accents the only accent I can successfully write is Spanish since I know how to speak it and how it is written . If anyone has noticed I have began to use Germany words such as Dummkopf and Mein Gott more often but this is only because I have begun to read this story called "The Book Thief" that is filled with German words and I just couldn't help it I had to write them . I apologize if lack of accents is bothering anyone but this story is supposed to be humorous so I do no really see how accents will make this funnier then it already is ...**

**German Word meanings :  
**

**Mein Gott : Oh my god**

**Dummkopf : Idiot **


	14. 100 Rules Special Chapter

**Hi everyone I am back with a special chapter in order to celebrate reaching 100 rules . I am just so happy that I could actually make 100 rules since I originally thought I would only go up to 50. With the continued support from all the people who followed this story , OC submitters , random guests , and rule creators not to mention the fan girls/boys I have been able to reach this mark and I thank everyone for their continued support .**

**Reasons why I am doing an honorary 100 rules chapter :**

A) I have the extra time since it's a Friday and I am so very bored

B) I wanted to address some reviews I have gotten that I never responded to

C) I wanted to thank everyone for their support * Follows , favorites , OC submissions , and rule submissions *

D) I am so happy that this story is actually more popular then I thought it would be

* * *

**I would like to thank :**

Anime lover 2112

Arachne Sama

bluekitty04

CJWrites

Candles934

ChibiChyuugoku

Ciel Farron

Comix and Co

crazy YinYang writer7

Darkangel1236

DiAngeloFan

esdertytg

Fiora Braginski

fluteprincess95

HeroinOfDarkness

Im A Warrior Who Knows No Fear

kian the banana ninja

Kistunefighter12

Kittyruvsyou

LMary52

LadyKiko

Luna Safire

Mike Emerald

MirianTodd321

MissSerendipity2013

MisstiqueRose

Mossnose

mvdolphin

nightwhisperoftheshadows

northwest territories

On-A-Sunny-Day

P1ka2

Pinkypink342

Pure Yet Dark

RandomHetaliaFan

Redthrone19

reeva

rubyredroses1

Sakura Ichigo Morihiko

SeeUChan 3

Shi-chan-x3

Silent Phanton gal

SunkenBattleShips

The AWESOME BeastMODE6

TheNSIGirl

thisplaceilove

Witesong

Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnowStalkers

XxLadyOfSinxX

yaoi fangirl 234

yappy24

**For following the story and continually supporting this story :)**

**I love you guys in a non creepy way ;)**

* * *

**I will also like to thank :**

Ami Celeste

Bookworm213

Bumblekat

FBFan

I call Prussia He is Mine

Raevyn Blackthorn

SanaSana

Selena-Chan

awesomenesss101

flamenin

hetalia64

missykim

pofien

rookanga

theHuntress101

xXThe Girl in WonderlandXx

**For favoriting this story and I am very grateful for all you continued support **

*** Leaves out basket of internet cookies* Anyone is welcome to take a free internet cookie I have chocolate , vanilla, sugar, and mint bunny flavors ^^**

* * *

**I would like the give an internet cookie and free glomps to:**

MissSerendipity2013

Prussianess

nightwhisperoftheshadows

MirianTodd321

MisstiqueRose

Kistunefighter12

Quick Suggester

Sakura Ichigo Morihiko

XxLadyOfSinxX

esdertytg

Rina-san28

Salamance

Yami-Chan-123

FBFan

SeeUChan3

Selena-Chan

and all the guests who reviewed

**For sending in rule suggestions and giving me idea's for rules :D**

**I would not have made it to 100 rules without you guys and I will continue to appreciate anyone who sends in rules or ideas that can be used for this story . **

* * *

**I would like to give out free nyan cat's to** :

SeeUChan3

Comix and co

Luna Safire

ChibiChyuugoku

mayndrewfan123

thisplaceilove

Kittyruvsyou

Mike Emerald

crazy YingYang writer7

Fiora Braginski

nightwhisperoftheshadows

FBFan

**For submitting some pretty insane and creative OC's to me to be put in the story :D**

**Your OC's were so creative that I am now giving all of you guys free nyan cat's as thanks for the extra insanity XD**

* * *

Now it's time for me to address some reviews I have not addressed before ..

First review is from** Chalkolatedragun **who was the first ever reviewer for this story** :**

**Is 12 a real episode? If it is... :D**

Sadly rule twelve is not in any actual Hetalia episode but if it was it would be hilarious to watch America do all the things listed under the rule XD

Next review is from **Prussianess** :

**I love the idea for this! Now Hungary's in on it...we are doomed.**

Aww thanks I like that people actually enjoy this story ^^ . We became doomed once the OC joined the story and Prussia joined the LSA ...

Next review is from **nightwhisperoftheshadows** :

**AW, My name's in your chapter! How Sweet! This is a good fic, Especially with how you've set it out with both the rule and the story behind the rule being there. I look forward for your third chapter!**

I am glad you enjoy having your name put in a chapter and your name was put in this chapter also :D Also I am happy you enjoy this story my friend actually gave me idea to format the rules the way they are now .

Next review is from **Kitsunefighter12**:

**Hahaha Omg, this is a great story and I can't wait to what happens in chapter 4. You should make a rule about the 2p's if you can and maybe one about the curls on some if the nations heads. Man a rule about not eating 2p's Englands cupcakes would be funny XD Anyway keep up the great work and until next chapter**

Consider the 2p and hair curl rules done Kitsune but I still have not done a 2p England cupcakes rule yet ... hmm I am going to have to consider making one later thanks for the idea .

Next review is from **MiriamTodd321**:

**Rule 12 was the greatest! I started humming it instinctively :D**

Honey we all hummed it instinctively XD . Wow I never thought one rule would get so popular the funny thing is that I got the idea from this rule during English class when one of my friends began to sing this song out loud .

Next review is from **RandomHetaliaFan**:

**XDD Dude, this is awesome. Although the rule about not hugging Japan should be changed to not hugging him without his expressed permission, 'cause a dude needs a hug every now and then...**

Actually I am a dudette but I don't mind being called a dude and I might consider changing the hugging Japan rule when I do a special rule changes chapter I plan on doing sometime soon .

Next review is from **Prussianess** :

**Apparently I didn't follow...hm. Anyway, great chapters! :D But all I have to day is this. Hungary, Japan, /you/ were the ones that helped the Master become Prime Minister?! Seriously?! /Seriously?!/ We're lucky the Doctor was here, otherwise this earth would have been decimated! *huffs* The nerves of some countries...**

Yup the nerve of some countries thank god for the Doctor saving us once again or Hungary and Japan would have helped the Master destroy the world ! Also Prussianess you do a great job of stroking my ego XD

Next review is from **RandomHetaliaFan**:

**XD If Switz ever gets around to that...**

Gurrrl Switzerland will probably never give Lichtenstein Sex Ed classes or if he does he will probably tell her if she get's pregnant she will die just to keep her from having sex .

Next review is from **yappy24**:

**:3 this is the first hetalia fanfic I have read and so far it is AMAZING. I really enjoy things like this they are very creative, and unique like a good fanfiction should be. Update whenever you get a chance to and I think they should get a new member, maybe Seychelles perhaps? :D Very good work!**

I just love when people give me compliments and stroke my ego :D . I am also happy my story was the first you ever read in the Hetalia fandom it makes me feel so special *sniffles tears of joys* . Now that this fic introduced you to the fandom go on and explore the rest of it my only warning to you is that you will be seeing a lot of lemons .

Next review is from **A Random Guest:**

**Notes on Rule 47: Canada/Ukraine isn't the only popular pairing involving Ukraine. Amerikraine (US/UKraine) and Germany/Ukraine are also quite popular, with Amerikraine being your typical "Hero saving the beautiful damsel in distress" fics and Germany/Ukraine being based around WWII and usually involving Germany doing not nice things to our favorite 'large tracts of land'.**

Yes, I know Canada/Ukraine isin't the only popular pairing involving Ukraine but I just keep putting a few hints to it in this story since it is my favorite pairing of Ukraine . Anyway I am not including a full pairing to this story so you don't have to worry about much Canadakraine.

Next review is from **Selena-Chan** :

**Ah I love the states Very cool story**

I love the states also especially all the New York and Texas OC's and reviewers just keep stroking my ego I am enjoying every second of it XD .

Next review is from **Ami Celeste :**

**Rule # 999999 Do not insult the rules. The writer of the rules knows where you live.**

Yup Hungary and Canada knows where everyone lives and if anyone insults them they will feel the deadly side of the frying pan and some Canadian rage .

Next review is from **winged wolf 2 :**

**Ok, this is just too funny! I keep lol-ing. I do have a factual thing to say. Anne McCaffery was actually American and lived in America most of her life. She just moved to Ireland later in life. So, in all honesty, I'd see America going after France also, especially as he seems to enjoy fantasy and the Dragonriders series is sci-fi/fantasy.**

I am glad this story makes you lol ... also wow I did not know Anne McCaffery was American I always thoughts he was Irish 0-0 . Well to be honest with you I really do not see America going after another Nation due to a book Ireland or even Norway are more likely to bring up issue with this .

Next review is from **thisplaceilove** :

**Freakin' hilarious!**

Aww thanks ^^ glad you enjoy this .

Next review is from **Comix and co :**

**Hi, this is probably my first time reviewing, thought I'd say this is a hilarious and brilliant story and I can't wait for updates!**

Hi Comix I am glad you reviewed reviews make me feel happy and appreciated and make me more determined to write a chapter . I will continue to post a new chapter on a weekly basis as long as people continue to enjoy the story :D .

Next review is from **thisplaceilove** :

**Awesome! I'm looking forward to future chapters.**

I will be more than happy to continue creating chapters every single week :)

Next review is from **Pure Yet Dark**:

**Yay! Thank you so much for accepting Sienna into you're story! I can't wait to see how you portray her.**

I hope I portray her in a way you enjoy and I promise you will be seeing Sienna in the story soon .

Next review is from **SeeUChan3** :

**Thank you so much for accepting Shelly! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

Aww all you people are so nice you make me more inspired to make new chapters :D

Next review is from **Kittyruvsyou** :

**Thanks so much for letting Christine join! I'm so happy!**

I am glad to have made you happy ^^ .

Next review is from **Luna Safire** :

**Um... Doctor Who, Black Butler, Pokemon, MLP (love it too!), HetaQuest (I think that counts), Green Lantern, Vocaloid, and there are a shoot-ton more I'm missing... I'm going to venture a guess at Soul Eater and FMA, but darn it, I only really follow Hetalia. My friends would know... I can't wait for the rest of this story!**

Yay I finally found another brony in the Hetalia fandom :) . Hetaquest does count but some references you were missing were Angel Beats , Ouran High School Host Club , and Percy Jackson and the Olympians . Nice try though:D

Next review is from **nightwhisperoftheshadows** :

**Oh my, I squealed when I saw my OC in your chapter, I was so happy. Yes, Spain might have a few bumps and bruises and, as for the Kitsune species, it means Japan would be rather awed but a bit cautious of her and South Korea would scream and run at the sight of her. Long live the Vocaloid fandom and Fox features! May they live forever in the world! Always waiting for a new chapter! :)**

Yes may Vocaloid and Fox features live forever if one of these things disappeared I don't really know what I would do 0-0 . Also it is nice to know I continue to have fans for this story :D

Next review is from **crazy YingYang writer7** :

**Black butler, Black rock shooter, Fullmetal alchemist, sailor moon, Vocaloid, Tokyo new mew, Harry Potter, FMA, Vocaloid, fruits basket, D Gray-man, zatch bell, sailor moon, Pokemon, Invader Zim, Avater the last airbender, Fruit Basket, Soul Eater, Angel Beats, This ugly yet beautiful world, Origin spirits of the past, Gunslinger Girl, Dance in the Vampire bund, Eden of the east, Naruto, Homestuck, Fairytale, The Legend of Zelda, PewDiePie, My Little Pony, Harvest Moon, Love for disney movies is most of the references I've gotten so far.**

* Recovers from momentary shock* Whoa you got nearly all the references sure you missed one or two but I was not expecting someone to find these many references of mine you are good . Just so you know you won the contest and if you have a plot idea for you OC's special chapter you are always welcome to PM me it or I can just create my own plot for your OC.

Next Review is from **Luna Safire **:

**Ha-ha! Yes! Eesti got a relevant part! As did I! Well, sort of. Still, this made my life: "'...the two of us were planning to make a normal entrance but on our way inside the building we met this girl checking out all the building signs and she was taking so long that I asked her to hurry up and she offered to teleport us here.'" I would do that.**  
** Also, I loved rules 82 and 90!**  
** Thank you! Can't wait to see what you have planned for the next chapter!**

Yay ! I am glad you enjoyed seeing your OC appear in a chapter ^^ and I hope you liked the chapter I just posted up last night .

Next review is from **thisplaceilove** :

**Dude, this is awesome. And you're not the only one who puts projects off to the last minute. Stay awesome!**

Umm actually I am a dudette but I really don't mind being called a dude since my friends call me that anyway XD . I am also glad to know I am not the only procrastinator in this world and I promise to stay awesome as long as I continue getting reviews and fan support .

Next review is from **crazy YinYang writer7** :

**I REALLY like this chapter, and thank you for using my oc in this chapter! I can't wait to see what'll happen next! I'm a she if that helps you out. I like the part where she chastised Germany there. I was laughing on the spot there then my sister and our pets where looking at me weirdly like I've grown another head. This is what I could think of so far for reviewing.**

Glad to see another person enjoyed one of my chappie's and I understand the feeling once I read this Hetalia fic that made me laugh so hard my brother was about to call the hospital because he was concerned about me XD . Also I enjoyed writing Germany getting chastised for once I mean he deserves to get talked back to once in a while .

Next review is from **nightwhisperoftheshadows** :

**Aw, Piper made her first appearance. I love how you've portrayed her, it really did fit her. And Esmeralda really is the kind of person she would hang around. Thanks for making my OC one of the first two shown. :) And really looking forward to the next chapter!**

Your welcome and I am pleased you are happy about how I portrayed your OC ^^ .

Next review is from **Proud Canadian** :

**Haha um what's Canadian Independance day? I didn't know we celebrated that. We have Canada day, but no Independance day. Also depending on what country they were in the hospital wouldn't receive money.. Par example here in Canada we have health care which helps cover the costs and I don't believe the money goes to the hospital anyway. The government pays them.. The money goes for the prices of medication and procedures not covered by the government**

Proud Canadian sorry that I did not respond back to your comment I have been too busy to read comments lately . Oh

and I thought there was a Canadian independence day :(  
I don't know why but in all the fan fics and websites I have seen about Canada I have seen Canadian independence day not Canada Day but I will take your word for it since I am American not Canadian . Also I did not specify on hospital location due to what you said . Some Countries have hospitals that actually gain money directly from the patient and since I did not specify location you can go ahead and assume it is one of those hospitals .

Next review is from a **Random Guest** :

**Slender man made me think of wedigos o-O**

Slender man makes me think of Frosty the Snowman ... I am really weird .

Next review is from a **Random Guest** :

**The book thief I heard is a wonderful book I haven't had enough time to read it**

Just finished reading "The Book Thief" and it made me cry T-T . Not to spoil anything but the book has such a sad and unexpected ending ...

* * *

**Well that is it for now everyone hope you enjoyed being acknowledged and I hope I continue to get support and nice reviews since these kinds of things inspire me to write up a chapter faster . **

**Once I hit 150 rules I will do another special chapter filled with more reviews and acknowledgements ^^ .**


	15. Fan Seige and Holidays

**Hi everyone I am back with yet another chapter for this story sorry you guys had to wait so long . I have officially decided to update this story every Friday or Saturday since I am just too busy during the week to work on this . Also so I do not forget to mention I now have made this new story called " Songs of the Hetalian Kind " that I hope people at least check out , I will update this story every Wednesday . Now that I am done with my shameless advertising let's get on with the actual chappie XD .**

**Rules Credit :**

**All credit for rule 102 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko * I appreciate all the contributions :D ***

**All credit for rule 103 goes to a random guest **

**All credit for rule 104 goes to IrishMaid **

**All credit for rule 105 goes to IrishMaid **

**Yep loving all the support I am getting from all the Hetalia fans out there . Hope you enjoyed the cookies and Nyan Cat's I handed out during the special bonus chapter and please feel free to take as many of these pop tart cat's as you want , people send me too many Nyan Cat's and they are begging to fill my room :P . **

*** Leaves out basket full of Nyan Cat's and shock collars * **

* * *

In an unknown room ...

The sound of a closing door echoed throughout the vacant room causing everyone to suddenly snap back to attention as they dropped what they were doing at the time . The clicking of shoes continued until the newcomer became visible and stood at the podium prepared to address everyone with some new Intel . At first sight the leader of this group of random fans did not look like much since she was after all only fourteen years old . In fact the leader did not look very professional either since her outfit consisted of black sweatpants , a solid blue t-shirt , and tennis shoes without any form of accessories which would cause anyone to underestimate her . But , there was a reason why Danielle Zenobia became the leader of the newly made fan alliance and the reason was that strategies were her game . While everyone else in this newfound alliance specialized in some form of espionage or fighting Danielle was the mastermind behind the scenes creating all the tactics against the Nations . Heck if Japan did not know better he would just assume everyone in the room were just a bunch of normal teenagers who were way over that heads but knowing the truth he could look at each of the teens in the room with some admiration . There was a reason why these people were the best out of Hungary's " Nation Fan Club " and after spending a lot of time with each of these teens just by looking at them Japan could identify who is who :

One of these teens was Marie Shion an exorcist from the Black Order European Branch gifted with a parasitic innocence . Equipped with only her traditional exorcist coat , a black Russia like scarf , and a black French beret Marie had no need for any actual weapons since she had here innocence in the form of black fox ears . What Marie's innocence could actually do was still unknown to Japan but he could tell she would prove to be a useful ally .

Then there was of course Scott Vinson the only male fan in the area who currently had a double life and two very different personalities . At first Japan did not think much of Scott since he had a rather mundane appearance with messy orange hair , green eyes , and a Gakuen Hetalia uniform making him appear very normal . But , once Scott changed into his other personality to take out Romano Japan was amazed to see everything about him was completely flipped causing Scott to act a lot like 2p ! America . Along with the change in personality Scott also changed attire wearing a white polo , black jacket , a blue neck tie , black pants , and black leather shoes instead of the Gakuen uniform .

The final member of this mini-alliance was an ultimate fan girl in the making Sienna Renolds . Now Sienna Renolds was not one that Japan underestimated at first only because he knew the ones that were always smiling were the ones that always did the most damage . Even her attire showed she was a fan girl since she was wearing a black t-shirt with random Homestuck troll symbols on it with navy blue jeans . She earned her place on the alliance by showing everyone how excellent of a spy she is and how knowable in fandoms she is . Rivaling only Japan and Hungary in fandom knowledge and earning Japan's respect . Oh also by the way she can turn into a bird which made her an even better spy .

Looking at these four teens Japan knew they were ready to commence the planned attack so he signaled through use of his left hand to Danielle for her to initiate the plan .

Danielle noticed the signal and then faced the other three fans with a serious face and stated

" It is time to begin Operation Hetalian siege ."

* * *

**Rules For the Nations Part 11**

**101 . France is not allowed to run a kissing booth .**

A) He not only kisses you but takes away your innocence as well

B) Ever heard of French Kissing ?

C) French kissing can be considered a form of a sexual act ...

D) If France can not even give an appropriate handshake then it is safe to say he can not give an appropriate kiss as well

Lately after using up all his money to fund " Bad Touch Trio " antics that went wrong France has been sort on money . Noticing France's money shortage Hungary suggested for France to run a Kissing booth * she wanted to see yaoi * which he immediately agreed to do . So at the next World Meeting In Paris France set up a kissing booth inside the meeting room and charged people a dollar just to kiss him . Unsurprisingly, no sane Nations actually did this except for Denmark since he was dared by Norway to do it and Norway must have offered him a heck of a lot money . Five minutes later... Denmark was curled in a ball on the floor after getting "lip-raped " by France but at least he got five dollars from Norway . Afterwards , no one else payed for France to kiss them until Hungary called all her fellow fan girls and in a matter of minutes all the fan girls in Europe swarmed into the meeting room just to kiss France earning the French man nearly a thousand dollars in under an hour .

**102. Do not mock Native American Cultures .**

A) Native Americans - or as Canada calls them, Aboriginals - taught America, Canada, and Mexico how to hunt and kill

B) America knows how to scalp someone and is more than happy to use these mockers as demonstrators

C) Each has a Great Spirit on their side and is willing to use it against any who mock their original culture

England, France, and Spain were visiting their once-colonies one day when they discovered that all three had kept in touch with their Native roots. Based on their hatred of those peoples, England and Spain started making fun of the Native traditions, culture, and beliefs - until all three North Americans got angry enough to each summon their Great Spirit and attack all three men *France had encouraged the mocking*. After several hours of pain and Native-style torture, the three Europeans have gained a rightful fear of all things Aboriginal and angry North Americans to boot.

**103 . Never mention "Germancest" to either Prussia or Germany .**

A) This makes Germany and Prussia have a mental breakdown

B) Hungary will continue to ask them about this for hours on end afterwards

C) Austria and Switzerland begin to fight over who would be the Uke and Seme in the relationship

D) Whenever "Germancest" is mentioned "Itacest" is also brought up - infuriating Romano and making Italy more confused about his sexual orientation

After reading a fan fiction about "Germancest" Japan just had to bring it up during a World Meeting while he was presenting . The very mention of "Germancest" scared the crap out of the two German brothers and Prussia quickly locked himself in a closet and reassured himself that he was straight while Germany just curled into a ball right there and began to have manly thoughts to erase the pairing from his mind . Meanwhile , Austria stated that Prussia would be the Seme in the relationship and Germany would be the Uke but Switzerland quickly disagreed and soon the two of them were in an all out argument over who would be the Seme and Uke . Soon every Nation joined in on this topic and America brought up the topic of "Itacest" also causing Romano to go into one of his cursing fit's and Italy to question if he was gay which Romano quickly disagreed on .

**104. Latvia and Sealand are not allowed to re-enact "Adventure Time".**

A) They fight over which one of them is Finn or Jake

B) Belgium is tired of being referred to as Princess Bubblegum since the names are similar

C) England has to update his security system after they steal his magic stuff to fight the bad guys

D) It gets even worse when Poland plays along as Lumpy Space Princess, and they try to defeat "Ice King" aka Russia

It was certainly very amusing to watch ; Latvia dressed as Jake and Sealand dressed as Finn after an hour or two of Arguing over who would be Finn and who would be Jake break into England's house steal the magical sword Excalibur and some potions to attack Russia . Poland even joined in as Lump Space Princess just , because he wanted to annoy Russia again and together the three of them headed all the way to Moscow to attack Russia . Although the three of them never got to face Russia since they encountered Belarus a.k.a Gunther along the way and she quickly put an end to their attack and showed them no mercy since they attempted to attack her "Husband" . Afterwards England also taught the three of them a lesson for breaking Excalibur and ruining most of his potions .

**105. Saint Patrick's Day parties are banned from World Meeting's .**

A) France will try to play the "kiss me, I'm Irish" line on Northern Ireland which in turn will cause England to kill France for putting a move on his younger sister , which in turn will cause Northern Ireland to want to do a River Dance on top of said stupid Frenchman in spiked heels for upsetting the Brit

B) Too many nations will argue over whose beer is better, which will result in either a brawl, or worst case scenario a chug fest straight out of a keg

C) America will ruin it by dying the beer green, causing the more light weight Nations to blow rancid green chunks, and butcher any Irish Folk song singing off key and claiming to be Bono.

D) Although safe from prying perverted eyes and camera's, everyone will hear certain sounds coming from a broom closet which is basically a certain Irishwoman shouting "top of the mornin" or other Irish stereotypical phrases while a British gentlemen is showing her his uhm ... pot of gold

E) The Nation's will be so hung over memory loss can occur, say as a few may end up with someone they least expect, and taped by Hungary's camera's that were already in place

Things to expect while celebrating Saint Patrick's Day during a World Meeting :

S.E.X with Family

England and Ireland spent an extra long time in a closet and certain sexual noises could be heard coming from said closet ... hopefully England used a condom

Memory Loss

Prussia basically dyed France's hair green and the next morning when France yelled at him for it Prussia claimed that the whole party was a blur for him

Crack Pairing's

France and Belarus, Prussia and Hungary *Prungary and Pruhun for life XD *, Finland and Mexico, Romano and Kumajiro , China with Gilbird , and Germany with Itabby were some of the pairing's seen since everyone was completely drunk after the chug fest .

Tramp Stamps

Since Memory loss occurred Hungary's cameras were the only reliable source to let everyone know how certain Nations got tattoos in a bad place and to show who got tattoos done in questionable places * Spain gave Romano a tattoo on his chest to claim Romano as his bitch *

Cop's showing up

The cops showed up for a disturbing act after the party caused by the two least likely Nations * Lichtenstein and Ukraine* .

This is why we can not celebrate this holiday anymore .

**106. Russia is not allowed to claim Latvia , Estonia , and Lithuania as his bitches .**

A) Even though it is very true and everyone knows this

B) The three Baltic Nations even have tattoos on their chests stating " I have become one with Russia "

C) Being claimed as Russia's bitch gains free Russian protection since Russia does not want anyone stealing his bitches

D) Is there even a point to this rule?

The reasoning behind this rule is pretty questionable since Russia practically already claimed the three Baltics as his bitches . I mean he even put multiple tattoos on them claiming that Estonia , Latvia , and Lithuania had already become one with Russia . Russia has also already made sure to tell every Nation that if they attempt to take his bitches away he will hunt them down and beat them with his pipe .

**107. Do not give Prussia peeps or eat them in front of him .**

A) He believes peeps are baby Gilbirds

B) If you eat a peep in front of him he will call you a monster for eating the "Gilbird babies"

C) The eating of the so called " Gilbird babies" also causes Prussia to cry

D) Prussia does not realize that Gilbird is actually a boy

On Easter Hungary offered Prussia some peeps but Prussia refused and told Hungary to take care of the future Gilbirds . Hungary became confused at this and simply ate another peep in front of Prussia which horrified him and he immediately took the box away from Hungary and called her a monster for eating the "Gilbird babies " . He then gave the box of "Gilbird babies" to the local zoo so that they would be safe and grow up into a new generation of Gilbirds. Obviously the zoo refused to accept the box of peeps and Germany hit his brother hard on the head afterwards for being an idiot .

**108. Never tell Sealand about the tooth fairy .**

A) He will believe you on this

B) And dig up British graves since he believes British people loose the most teeth

C) He will also attempt to rip teeth out of animals * Itabby , Russicat , Hanantago , Blacky , Berlitz , Panda and Kumajiro*

D) Which results in a lot of angry Nations * China , England , Germany , Russia , and Canada *

No one ended up being pleased with Sealand . Once Sealand learned about the tooth fairy he only saw this as an easy way to get money and immediately went to England and began digging up British graves which angered England . Then once England chased him off Sealand kidnapped most of the Nations pet's and attempted to forcibly yank out the teeth of each animal to get even more money . Luckily , Germany found the animals before Sealand could finish the job and forced Sweden and Finland to give him money to get Berlitz teeth repaired . Due to Sealand actions Sweden and Finland were forced to pay every Nation who had their pet stolen and England also for the dead people teeth , as you can tell Sweden and Finland were not very pleased afterwards .

**109 . Cosplay is not allowed during World Meeting's .**

A) Honestly most of the time it is disturbing

B) And inappropriate

C) Also some Nations decide to cross-dress

D) And a select few Nations even act out the character's they are cosplaying as

For some reason , after Hungary and Japan attended a World Meeting while in Meiko and KAITO cosplay this hobby has become very popular among the rest of the Nations . At first Germany and England did not really have a problem with all the cosplaying since it was similar to a harmless game of dress up . But , once the Bad Touch Trio and Ukraine got involved things quickly became a little too inappropriate . Especially when France managed to convince a select few Nations to dress up in Ouran High School Host Club cosplay :

France dressed up as Tamaki

America and Canada were Karou and Hikaru

Germany somehow ended up as Mori * France had good blackmail on him *

Italy was Honey

Russia was Kyoya * they both have a scary aura *

China was Haruhi * China looks very feminine *

Hungary was Renge

This type of cosplay probably does not sound too inappropriate but what really made it inappropriate was that each of the Nations that participated in this cosplay had to act like the characters . Basically France was constantly harassing China while magically creating sparkles out of thin air and he was extra flirtatious with all the female Nations . Hungary was acting like herself except a little more extreme than usual * She rigged the room up with cameras to catch any whiff of yoai / yuri and was reading more shojo magna then usual * . China was being himself and attempting to avoid France in any way possible . Russia actually pulled off a great Kyoya impersonation until Belarus showed up to try and force him to sign marriage papers . Italy was acting exactly like Honey which annoyed Germany but Germany could not do anything about it since France threatened to show everyone some very dirty photos of him if he broke character . Things went to hell when America and Canada attempted to act like the twins and play a prank on France but their prank got messed up by England * he messed up another spell .. again * and France was soon naked and sent to the nearest hospital .

**110. Never insult Christmas in front of Finland . **

A) According to Finland Christmas is the best holiday in the world and he will hurt you if you say otherwise

B) He will make sure to give you a special lesson that involves holiday themed whips and chains on Christmas spirit

C) If you are a guy you are at risk of getting your gentiles * jingle balls* cut off

D) If you are a girl Finland will put you in a room covered in mistletoe with France and South Korea

Both North and South Ireland were angry that Saint Patrick's Day is not as recognized as Christmas and made the mistake of insulting Christmas while Finland was nearby which made the Finnish man very mad . In a matter of minutes Finland knocked out both North and South Ireland and dragged them to his home to teach them a special lesson on Christmas spirit . Finland began with South Ireland and used a candy cane patterned whip on the Irish man for an hour or two and then used a Christmas themed knife to cut off South Irelands jingle bells since he believed South Ireland did not deserve them anymore . Luckily Nations have the ability to grow back body parts so eventually South Irelands jingle bells came back but to this day South Ireland is still afraid of Finland and whenever Finland is near he makes sure to keep his gentiles out of view . North Ireland did not get so lucky though and when she woke up she was being French kissed by France and groped by South Korea . The groping and kissing continued for over five hours until Sweden freed North Ireland since he felt bad for her . To this day North Ireland can not even look at France or South Korea without beginning to cry at the memories .

* * *

" Everyone I finally finished typing up the next part of the list " Ukraine said as she pressed the print icon on the computer and turned around to face everyone but when she turned around she saw that none of the Nations were really paying any attention to her .

" Um did you not hear me I just said I finished the next part of the list I thought you would all be happy about it ?"

No one except for Canada noticed Ukraine and Canada only payed enough attention to Ukraine to make a shushing motion to her . This made Ukraine slightly angry at the idea of being ignored by the person who normally get's ignored but it also made her more curious and she moved towards the others who were looking out a window . When she saw what was outside she could not believe her eyes million upon millions of fans were outside the building just staring at it as if they were waiting for something to happen .

" What exactly is going on here !" Ukraine yelled to finally get noticed . Hungary was the first to finally pay some attention to her and said " Well you see someone gave an anonymous tip to all the fans that we were inside this building and now they basically want to rip us to shreds ."

" Hungary you called them here didn't you ." Ukraine stated with absolute confidence

" What how can you accuse me of doing such a thing ." Hungary said wile feigning surprise but once she could tell Ukraine would not change her accusation a smile crept on the Hungarian women's lips and she showed everyone the text she sent to the fans surprising every other Nation except for Ukraine in the room .

"Why would you do such a thing !" Prussia practically shouted since he was deathly afraid of fans especially the ones who are technically married to him .

" I did it so they can attack the Nations who are against our list of rules and before you say anything I planted tracking chips on every Nation on the opposing side so the fans will only be able to fin them ." Hungary stated " Oh also the only reason why they are not attacking yet is because they are waiting for a text from me to commence the assault ."

" Why are you waiting to send the text then ? " Lichtenstein asked with confusion since it made no sense that Hungary had this well built plan already made up and yet she was not activating it .

"I am waiting for a text from Japan since we planned this attack together " Hungary said as a small ping with heard from her phone showing that a new text had arrived from Japan .

" Looks like I finally have the orders to do this oh and I suggest you all hide before the fans make it to this room ." Hungary then quickly wrote out a text as Prussia , Canada, Lichtenstein , and Ukraine practically stampeded out of the room to find a suitable hiding place before the fans came and once the four fleeing Nations were out of range Hungary finally sent the text and watched as each fan began to charge into the building.

Hungary then quickly climbed up the vent to avoid the fans and watch as chaos unfolded .


	16. Naked Wednesday and Micronations

**Everyone guess what I am not dead and before people begin to hate me for not keeping up with my update schedule I have a great excuse for posting a new chapter very late . My excuse for this late chappie is that it's nearly the end of the school year and I need to begin studying more often for my reagents exams and I have two end of the year essay's due June 6th . I also have a community service sheet due , a school fair coming up , and my birthday is next week . It may take longer for me to update during May due to my school life and social life interfering but I will try to update whenever I can :) . **

**Rules Credit :**

**All credit for rule 111 goes to FBFan**

**All credit for rule 112 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko * Your OC and any other OC submissions I have received will be used for a special summer chapter I plan on making before I go on vacation ***

**All credit for rule 113 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko **

**All credit for rule 114 goes to Daginator * Your English is fine and I luv Doitsuuuuuuu :3 ***

**Yay even more support :D ... just keep raising my self esteem people I am in high school so I need extra self esteem as it is XD . **

* * *

With his invisible green flying mint bunny behind him England ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the hallway in an attempt to escape from the many fansfollowing close behind him . He had been running for nearly thirty minutes now but the fan girls were too persistent not to mention many of them were just plain crazy . One of the many crazy fan girls even had a permanent sharpie in her hand and was trying to ask the currently scared British Nation to sign her boobs * I have seen some fans do this 0-0 * . England could feel himself begin to slow down since he was beginning to tire out but as he turned around the corner he saw the door to the "Pro-List" Nations meeting room . Seeing the door England used all the energy he had left on one final sprint and once he had his hands on the door knob he found it was ... locked * Poor England XD* .

" Open the door right now ! " England practically screamed as he heard the stampeding herd of fans move closer and closer to him but with each second that passed he began to wonder if America and the others would leave him out just to watch him get ripped to shreds . Fear began to grow in England as he grew more and more nervous with each passing second until he finally heard footsteps near the door and sighed with relief but when he heard the voice coming from it his heart instantly plummeted .

" There is no one here ." A voice said that England knew by heart since he had to deal with the little Micro nation every World Meeting .

England banged his hands against the door and yelled " Open the damn door right now Sealand or I will confiscate your video games again ! "

" Wait jerk England is that you ?"

" Of course it's me you twit now can you open the door before I get ripped to shreds !" The ground began to vibrate as the herd neared England even more causing him to frantically pound at the door in hopes that maybe Sealand could sense the urgency he had in this situation .

Apparently Sealand did not notice the frantic pounding since he then said " Sorry jerk England but right now we are having a Micro nation meeting an- " England quickly cut the boy off and screamed " Open the damn door before I use one of my spells to burn your anime and magna collection ! "

Suddenly gaining a heart or at least fearing the worst for his precious collection Sealand opened the door just before the fans could grab at England and with the help of WY quickly pulled the English man in and shut the door on the rabid fans .

" There I helped you so you should at least say thank you ." Sealand said expecting England to show some appreciation but instead when England looked up Sealand backed away a little since England did not look to be in an appreciating mood .

" Sealand your just lucky the fans did not get me or I would have murdered you afterwards " England said with a look of pure anger on his face but the anger quickly dissipated as he noticed the rest of the Nations or should I say Micronations occupying the room " Hey where is everyone one ?"

The rest of the Micronations not wanting to get any closer to the English man who might still want to kill them continued to back away slowly but Freetown Christania pushed one girl to the front so she could answer England's question and said " Good luck sis ."

The young girl simply glared at Christania and England was left wondering what was going on between the two of them but then looking at the girl's spikey dirty blonde hair , tan skin , and her attire of a red loose shirt and white shorts he suddenly remembered her as the Kingdom of Elleore and as the young girl who somehow got food poisoning in his home * Yeah somehow -_-* .

Elleore realizing no one else in the group was going to step forward and actually answer the Brits question went ahead and said " The Nations had to leave to hide from the fans so they left us here to take their place and the only reason I'm here is because storbror * Denmark* is too hung over to guard the ammo ."

Okay now England was mad he was forced to run from fans since no one else even bothered to tell him they were coming and decided to leave him behind while they found places to hide . Not to mention now he was trapped in this room with all the Micro nations especially Sealand since the fans were waiting right outside for him to come out . England swore that after all this was over he would give both America and France a sound beating for leaving him behind or better yet turn them into cats and give them to Greece so he can molest them .

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 12 **

**111.** **Nations are not allowed to send Micronations in their place .**

A) Putting Sealand and England in the same room with each other is never a good idea

B) If you truly want to get rid of a Micronation then send them to a Day Care or Boarding School

C) They are useless at fighting against fans since they are not used to having any fans at all

D) They only thing Micronations are actually good for against fans is to be used as human meat shields

After England was trapped in a room with all the Micronations due to the fans waiting right outside the room ready to rip all his clothing and material possessions he was forced to spend some "Bonding time " with Sealand . The " Bonding time" quickly turned into an insult war and eventually Molossia and Ladonia just had to join in since some Micronations began to place bets on who would win . Eventually WY , Seborga , and Kugelmugel had enough of the insult war and promptly shoved the four insult war participants out the door and left the four to the mercy of the fans . Five minutes later Elleore kicked Freetown Christina out to join then since Christiania was annoying her too much . Not knowing how to deal with fans since they are not as popular as the Nations Ladonia , Christina , and Molossia were soon unconscious on the floor without clothing and England was quick to use Sealand as a human meat shield in order to fend of the rabid fans . Once America came back to the room since he forgot his hamburger he found England perfectly intact without a single piece of his clothing ripped but Sealand was another story and had no more clothing on but his whole body was covered with lipstick smears and phone numbers in sharpie .

**112. Do not, under any circumstances, mention/show Americest/AmeCan in front/to EITHER America or Canada. **

A)Best case scenario for Canada is he will curl up in a ball under Russia's bed *he's earned sympathy from the Russian man as both understand the pushing incestuous siblings*, worst case scenario is he goes on a killing spree *and people wonder why America has so many gory horror movies...*

B) Best case scenario for America is he'll steal whatever it is you're showing him and lock it away in his Canada-closet. Worst case scenario are that he stalks and kidnaps Canada in a Belarus-style trying to get the northern nation to become his fifty-first state. *He almost succeeded, if not for Russia's interference*

C) Canada and Russia have developed a super-sensory for when the other is near the threat of their respectful incestuous sibling and will do whatever it takes to help the other man out

D) America and Belarus have begun to help each other plot as to how to make the top two largest nations in the world *YES, Canada is the second largest nation in the world. Look it up if you don't believe me* marry them

E) Mexico gets angry at the poor sucker who caused all that has been mention above to happen and goes Mafia on their ass for messing with her brothers

As we all know from 1812, America wants to make Canada his "wife" and another one of his states. Fortunately for us all, Canada kicked America's ass off his land and remained his own country-colony-thingy. Unfortunately, America still has not lost the idea of Canada marrying him and becoming one of his states. A few weeks ago, America was visiting Japan for a video game marathon when he found some AmeCan fan fiction. This led him to kidnap Canada out of his bed, change the poor man out of his pajamas and into a wedding dress *we still don't want to know how he managed to get that fitted for Canada*, and drag him to Parliament before Russia appeared, knocked the American unconscious, and brought Canada to the safety of his house and had Lithuania change him out of the dress *which was then burned and the ashes were dropped in a volcano*. It had taken Canada two weeks of hiding under Russia's bed, drinking nothing but vodka-laced maple syrup and eating nothing but pancakes, as well as therapy courtesy of Latvia and Lithuania to manage on his own without looking over his shoulder every 3 seconds. Don't even get me started on what Belarus and America managed to plan during this time span.

**113 . Do not bring up any Itacest in front of Spain/Romano/Italy/Germany .**

A) Best case scenario - their minds shut down for a good few days

B) Worst case scenario - the Italy Twins and Spain go Mafia *YES, Spain has a Mafia. Where else did Romano get it from?*, while Germany goes Nazi

C) If best case scenario happens, everyone is free to stay away from the meetings for those days

D) If the worst case scenario happens... Long story short we're all doomed.

E) Who's the wise guy who keeps showing us all these incestuous pairings? Honestly, not even Hungary and Japan are all that into it... Especially with the Italy brothers, both of whom they are fond of!

Japan, you need to stop leaving your laptop open to fan fiction, since Italy, being the ever-so-curious little butterfly that he is, went through it, found some Itacest stories that also involved Germany and Spain, and decided to call all three of the missing four up to have all of them read it together. Once the four Nations of Germany, Spain, as well as North and South Italy read a few Itacest stories, they went into the worst case scenario and, needless to say, the author *who, we are being forced to mention, is/was an American citizen* vanished and has not been seen and has not updated her stories since. It is well suspected that she has been murdered by the four nations, however, and whenever either of the four are asked about her, all that will be given is a dark, Russian/Canadian Rage worthy grin and aura as well as an evil cackle that would make Hollywood movie directors proud.

**114. Do not call the female Nations during a world conference weak.**

A) Hungary equipped with her frying pan is as dangerous as Russia with his pipe

B) Liechtenstein knows how to use a gun since her brother taught her how to do it

C) Russia has a very good reason to fear Belarus * she does not even need a weapon her nails do enough damage as it is *

D) Yep I would count this as another possible form of suicide

During last years annual World Summit when Russia began to run away from Belarus like usual this time instead of remaining quiet like he usually does Turkey instead jeered at Russia and said that Russia was a pussy for being afraid of a weak female Nation . This invoked the present female Nations wrath and Hungry immediately went after Turkey with her classic frying pan , Lichtenstein borrowed her older brother's special rifle , and Belarus just chased after the poor man with her nails . When Egypt finally pitied Turkey after listening to him scream for five hours he found Turkey tied onto a medieval style stretching board crying in pain and with his eyes scratched out courtesy of Belarus . Egypt was horrified at what he saw but England soon joined him and admired their creative forms of torture .

**115. Greece is not allowed to watch Nyan Cat . **

A) He actually believes this flying space cat-pop tart-thing actually exists

B) He will not stop singing "Meowmeowmeow ... " afterwards

C) His obsession with Nyan Cat is very creepy

D) If you insult this mythical cat he will find you and hurt you

America introduced Greece to Nyan Cat since he believed Greece would like the video but what he did not expect was that Greece would get addicted to the video . After the introduction to Nyan Cat Greece watched the full ten hour version over one hundred times and feeling concerned for his friend Japan was forced to confiscate Greece's computer which was a terrible idea . Greece later that day snuck into Japan's house and beat Japan with a special torture device called the " Cat O' Nine tails " and reclaimed his computer only to watch even more Nyan cat . Eventually the Nyan Cat problem was solved when Greece was sent to therapy but to this day he can be found singing Nyan Cat's song at random moments .

**116. Sneaking into England's dark magic room is not permitted . **

A) He will sic the demons of hell on you if you do

B) Chances are you are likely to screw up one of his spells which can have terrible consequences

C) If England does not punish you afterwards for messing with dark magic Norway and Romania will be more then happy to do it and their methods of punishment are cruel and unusual

D) America nearly caused the Apocalypse one time since he did not listen to England

It was one sad afternoon when England found his special dark magic room with a gaping hole in the middle of it leading to hell and the ceiling was destroyed . Also Pandora's box was opened and the world blew up the end ...* XD just kidding* . Although it is true Pandora's box was opened and when England found out America did it he forced America to help him stop the Apocalypse . The only reason nothing apparently happened on 2012 is , because America started the Apocalypse a little too early pissing off all the demons in hell and after all the horsemen * Famine , Death , Pestilence , and War * and Sins * Pride , Envy , Wrath , Gluttony , Greed , Lust , and Sloth* were recaptured and put back in their containment items England allowed Lucifer to drag America into hell for a week just to punish him .

**117 . We are not allowed to make a fake online dating account or pretend to be the opposite gender when making a fake online dating account .**

A) It only puts you in an awkward situation ...

B) It is disturbing to find out that the person you have been contacting is actually your best friend who was just pretending to be a girl

C) STOP PROVIDING HUNGARY AND JAPAN EXCELLENCT BLACK-MAIL OPPERTUNITIES!

After Hungary suggested for Spain to go on an online dating site since he could not find a date that was actually sane and not some sixteen year old girl who wants to marry him . Spain agreed to do this and soon created an account on eHarmony called Tomates4Life and just as soon as he made the account he met a girl with the account name TomatoItalian . Spain instantly hit it off with the girl since the two had so much in common they both liked tomato's , loved the mafia , and had weird friends . Eventually Spain wanted to meet this girl in person and they both agreed to go to an Italian restaurant near Romano's house since the girl lived in the area . Things did not go as expected though since Spain soon found out that Romano was TomatoItalian and Romano only pretending to be a female to trick people found out that Spain was supposed to be his date . Things quickly became very awkward after that and the situation got even worse once Hungary and Japan came in to take photos of the "date" .

**118. Coming in naked for a World Meeting is not permitted .**

A) Why do we even have to have a rule on this !? -_-

B) Yup the Micronations , Italy , and Younger Nations are officially mind screwed

C) France no one wants to see your "Eiffel tower " and Prussia no one wants to see your "wiener"

D) "Naked Wednesday" does not even exist ...

Hungary in the need of some more money decided to take nude photos of certain Nations to sell on e-Bay and conveniently told France and Prussia today was "Naked Wednesday" . Due to what Hungary told them France and Prussia came very late to the World Meeting but at this point Germany did not really care and just left with England to the nearest bar just to get the mental image out of their minds . All the female Nations in the room even Belarus began to nosebleed at the sight and some of the female Nations passed out due to blood loss while the rest ran out of the meeting room just to cover up their bleeding noses . France and Prussia were not even ashamed and asked the rest of the male Nations in the room if they wanted to see their gentiles . This continued on for a while until France and Prussia asked Russia if he wanted close up view of their gentiles but Belarus put a stop to it threatening to strip them both of their man hood with one of her knives if they did not put on some clothing . This quickly caused France and Prussia to run out of the room with Hungary chasing after them with a camera .

**119. Sealand is not allowed to have spray paint .**

A) He uses it to vandalize important landmarks in England

B) The spray paint is also used to claim everything with reaching distance as property of Sealand

C) One time he spray painted his own flag on both America and Canada to claim them both as his "bitches"

For Sealand's birthday Kugelmugel gave Sealand different colored cans of spray paint since he had no idea of what Sealand actually likes and believes art to be the best thing in the world . The next day England woke up to the sight of Big Ben and Cleopatra's Needle spray painted in pink and most of the homes in his Nation spray painted in odd colors . England immediately got to the bottom of it but did not find the culprit of the so called "Spray painting scandal " until he saw America and Canada with the Sealand flag on them . Now knowing it was Sealand who did it he quickly tracked the Micronation down and forced him to clean all the property in England he vandalized by hand all by himself . The spray paint was quickly confiscated and to this day Finland and Sweden made sure no more spray paint fell into Sealand's hands .

**120. Do not remind Spain of how many times England beat him .**

A) At best Spain will just go into a small corner and weep over his losses to England while England gloats over his many victories

B) At Worst two words : Inquisitor Spain

After flipping through the pages of a random history book out of boredom during a World Meeting America counted the number of times Spain lost to England and chose to mention it out loud in front of everyone . After America announced the number of losses Italy and Romano instantly ran out of the room with Netherlands , Belgium , Poland , and Lithuania following quickly behind leaving everyone else confused . But , the Nations were not confused for long since a few seconds later they felt a very dark aura come from Spain and he quickly made sure to lock the doors trapping everyone else inside the room . Then he somehow took hold of Switzerland's gun and began doing all sorts of torture methods on everyone and saved the worst methods of torture for England and America especially . If looks could kill England would have murdered America by the time Spain was done with them . Luckily before Spain could pour salt water over everyone's wounds as a form of torture Netherlands quickly broke down the locked door and Romano gave Spain a tomato while purposely blushing which instantly brought Spain back to his normal state . To this day many Nations fear Inquisitor Spain and Romano told us that was not even Spain's worst form ...

* * *

**Well there you have it everyone another chapter successfully completed and some Dark! Spain added since someone requested it :D . Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and now I am off to watch some more "Doctor Who" * Jumps onto a random Pegasus and fly's away * **


	17. Author Insert with a hint of Insanity

*** Runs into my room and quickly barricades the door with all my anime related plushie's * 0-0 I finally escaped the psychopath who has basically been trying to kill me for the past week . Yep fellow Hetalia fans out there I nearly died last week after summoning 2p! America to make this fic more interesting . I felt like my story was beginning to get a little repetitive so to add more fun to things I attempted to summon different versions of America to make my story more exciting but 2p! America attempted to kill me T_T . If any fellow fan reading this fic right now has a pet demon then can I please borrow him/her ... I do not want to die right before summer break :( .**

**Rule Credit :**

**All credit for rule 122 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko * Aww thanks for the compliment :D * **

**All credit for rule 123 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko * Wow this rule was kind of more serious then usual but I will still take it since it is so good * **

* * *

Far away from the U.N building now turned into a paintball war zone of epic proportions a single girl watched from her magical all seeing mirror that she bought off of E-Bay and wrote down every single thing she saw to provide entertainment to masses of Hetalia fans that were probably as bored out of their minds as she was .

This girl was yours truly AnimeOtaku198 going by the name Otaku for short and equipped with her newly bought Apple Laptop made a vow to provide hilarious comedy to the rest of the Hetalia fan base . At first the providing of comedy was a very easy task for me since the only thing I myself had to do was take time out of my social life to spy on our humorous Hetalians and write up a chapter each week on their interesting antics . In fact I began to enjoy doing this and made it a part of my weekly routine in addition to whatever else I have to do as a form of entertainment for myself . But , sadly not all good things last and soon the Hetalians became a little boring so I decided to enlist the help of the rest of my species also known as" Hetalius Fan boy/girlius " to help me find a select few people who could keep the Hetalians from growing a little stale and boring . The rest of my species pulled through and after finding said people I contacted Hungary and told her to bring these people into the paintball war which she quickly did since the idea was freaking awesome * I am not paying Prussia for using the word awesome :P * .

Once the select few people were put in the same environment as our beloved Hetalians things officially went to hell for them which only made it even better for me and gave me more ideas to work with . In fact the new addition of these chosen people helped provide even more craziness for the already insane chapters and inspired me to right even more , but I should have known that this idea would not last . After using the chosen people for a few chapters I felt the story getting a little repetitive again so this time I decided to summon different forms of the Nations in order to make the story even more insane then ever before .

A day after getting this new genius idea I put my plan into motion and raided England's house for all his spell book's and then used a special summoning spell to ... break the fourth wall ! I crossed a line where no other sane fan has ever gone before and in my moment of insanity I did not think of the consequences and began dragging different version's of America into our world . At first the version's of America I dragged into our world were relatively harmless Americacat * Nekotalia * , Amelia Jones * Nyotalia* , America the king of Spades * Cardverse * , and America's Gakuen Hetalia form . I was so dedicated to this spell that soon without realizing it I brought the 2p! versions of America into this world and this is how I ended up in the position I am currently in .

I will still be typing up new chapters for all the fans of this story but it may now take even longer since both 2p! Versions of America want to kill me ... where is my demon maid Lisa when I need here :( .

Yep people I crossed another line that no sane fan has ever done before , I author inserted myself although I am not an actual part of the story I guess . I hope no one is mad at me and if you are then can you please save the fan pit for later after 2p! America stops trying to kill me .

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 13**

**121. Summoning alternate versions of Nations is not allowed . **

A) Especially our 2p! selves or Nyotalia 2p! selves * it is suicidal *

B) How many more rule's have to be added before the fourth wall stops getting constantly broken !

C) For good measure please do not summon our Cardverse selves either since some of them are very insane

D) England if you do not begin adding more security measures around your spell books then Germany will be forced to confiscate them from you for safe keeping since he is tired of dealing with magic related problems

Even though two rules have now been officially added to the list in order to prevent Hungary and Japan from constantly breaking the fourth wall the two determined nations continue to find ways to by pass the rules and screw around with other dimensions . Last time they managed to surpass the fourth wall breaking rules by stealing one of England's spell books while he was not looking and instead of traveling to other dimensions they brought other dimensions to them by summoning different versions of themselves in order to have a little fun . This quickly turned into a bad idea when the two of them accidentally summoned 2p! Japan who immediately went after China . Being the sadist that he is after finding China 2p! Japan made China's life a living hell and once Hungary and Japan finally managed to send him back to his own dimension the two of them had to send China to therapy in order to prevent him from killing Japan . Meanwhile , after Japan and Hungary went after 2p! Japan another version of Japan also known as Japan Queen of Hearts came into our world since the two Fourth Wall breaking nations forgot to finish the spell . Japan Queen of Hearts not knowing what dimension he * How can he be a guy if he is a queen ? 0-0 * was in still believed he was in the Cardverse and quickly went out to find his husband Germany the King of Hearts but instead found the Germany we all know and sometimes love . Imagine how surprised Germany was when the person he believed to be Japan kissed him full on the lips providing some great yaoi content for the fourth wall breakers if only they had not been so busy .

**122. Never, under ANY circumstances, does ANYONE show ANY form of Russia/ any other Nation to Russia OR Belarus .**

A) Russia will stalk them to convince them to become one with him

B) Belarus will stalk the same person to kill them

C) America is more than scared for his life because of this

Someone *still figuring out who* managed to e-mail Russia a link to a RusAme story. For those of you who don't know, RusAme is Russia/America. Russia got the brilliant idea to make America *and, since he was visiting, Canada poor guy...* become one with him. Unfortunately, Belarus has managed to hack Russia's e-mail so that any and all e-mails that Russia gets she can read on her own email account *For a short moment, I will compliment Belarus on her hacking skills, that cannot be easy to do!*, which then led her to the story and stalking America *and, unfortunately, Canada as well, as the northern brother was mistaken for America... Again...* with plans to kill him. Do note that this took place entirely before the Cold War - and we wondered why the tensions were so high back then.

**123. No one is allowed to bring up past countries/colonies that collapsed to any older countries.**

A) If even the first word of the Holy Roman Empire is brought up, Italy breaks down completely and goes koala on Romano

B) If Vinland is mentioned to any of the Nordics, they follow Italy's example, only on other Nordics instead

C) Prussia is still sore about Germania, Romano and Italy still miss Rome, and Greece and Egypt both mourn their respectful mothers

D) Don't get me started on the Americas and their parents... *America & Canada - [mother]Native America, Latin Americas - [mother]Mayan and [father]Aztec Empires*

Honestly, whoever thought it would be funny to bring up the fallen at a World Meeting *cough cough SEALAND YOU ARE DEAD WHEN THIS RULE IS OVER cough cough /DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT THE DEAD IN SUCH A WAY AGAIN/ cough cough WE KNOW IT WAS YOU cough cough /CANADA'S GETTING HIS HOCKEY STICK AND HAS ONTARIO'S CHAINSAW/ cough cough BETTER RUN NOW KID cough cough*, which then caused what was thought by all to be impossible to happen. Italy broke down for the first time since HetaOni and wouldn't let go of Romano for days, Romano didn't object to his brother's affections, the Nordics camped out together and attempted to drink away their pain, America and Canada refused to come to the World Meetings for several weeks so as the reconnect with their Natives, and the Latin American Nations spent several weeks in the ruins of what was once their parents' empires. If it is discovered who was the one to cause this *WE DISCOVERED THAT IT WAS SEALAND AND OFFER HIM TO THE HURT NATIONS AS HUMAN [nation?] SACRIFICE TO AVOID THEIR WRATH - which none of us want to face, even on our strongest days*, they will be sacrificed to the hurt nations so as to undergo the many different punishments and ways of death of the ancient nations that have passed on *Sealand, you'd better get a good place to hide - Native Americans weren't exactly kind towards enemy tribes, not to mention vikings, gladiators, Ancient Egyptian punishments, oh, and who could forget that the Aztecs would RIP PEOPLES HEARTS OUT OF THEIR BODIES*.

**124 . Hacking into other Nation's e-mail accounts is now forbidden . **

A) Estonia if you do not stop teaching other Nations how to hack e-mail accounts then this will eventually come back to haunt you

B) America and Russia already want to kill you for teaching Belarus how to hack

C) England also promised to maim whoever taught China and France how to hack into his e-mail account * hint hint Hong Kong was the one *

D) And please do not get me started on how Prussia and Austria feel after Hungary began to hack into their e-mail accounts * Hungary enjoys sending them PruAus [ Prussia / Austria ] fan fiction *

When it comes to Belarus , Estonia had no choice but to teach her how to hack due to the fact that she threatened to strip him of his gentiles and make him into a girl if she did not learn how to gain access to her big brother's e-mail account in the next five seconds . Knowing he was very limited on options Estonia quickly agreed since he did not want to become a female and in under a day taught Belarus everything he knows on hacking which was soon very bad news for both Russia and America , but luckily Belarus felt at least a shred of loyalty to Estonia and did not tell them that he taught her how to hack . Then there is Hong Kong who offered to teach France and China how to hack into England's e-mail just to annoy the Englishman since he is still a little angry at England . Now most of the time France uses England's e-mail account to send sexual e-mail's to random female Nations while China uses it to post very disturbing photos that cause the many of the other nations to question England's sanity . No one has any idea who taught Hungary how to hack but right after she learned how to hack e-mail's she quickly put her new skills to work and began to send PruAus fan fiction to both Prussia and Austria and upload M-Rated PruAus fan fiction to their e-mail accounts . To this day both Austria and Prussia are afraid of checking their e-mail accounts since Hungary's little surprises scare them .

**125. Do not sneak up on America , Hungary , or Sweden .**

A) Startling America is considered a form of suicide depending on how bad you scare him and his super human strength will quickly put you in the hospital

B) Hungary will hit you with her metallic pan and will not even bother to take you to the hospital

C) Sweden also posses super human strength and is even less controlled then America so you will probably have to have some form of surgery afterwards

Ah revenge was very sweet for Iceland , Canada, and Austria anyway for Prussia , Denmark , and France not so much . At a recent World Meeting Prussia , France , and Denmark decided to play a prank on the other three Nations mentioned and the prank ended with another one of Austria's piano's broken , all of Canada's maple syrup gone , and Iceland's pet puffin completely naked . This in turn angered the three pranked on Nations and they united forces ... on the following World Meeting France , Denmark , and Prussia ended up in the hospital after Iceland , Canada , and Austria somehow convinced them to sneak up on America , Hungary , and Sweden . France was the luckiest one out of the three injured Nations since America quickly took him to the nearest hospital but Denmark and Prussia were not so lucky . Hungary did not even bother to help Prussia and after an hour of being left in a hallway injured Germany finally found him and dragged him to the same hospital France went to . Denmark soon joined them , but had to get facial surgery since Sweden shattered his nose and all his teeth .

**126 . Do not question Poland on his sexual orientation .**

A) Even Poland himself does not know which gender he prefers and this leads to an hour long discussion with him about the appeal of both gender's ...

B) Please refrain from asking Lithuania about this since it causes him to assume that his best friend may have taken a special interest in him

C) Asking Russia is kind of pointless since Russia is still questioning Poland's gender

D) When in doubt just assume Poland is Bisexual

During Halloween after watching Poland touch Lithuania in a certain way Hungary just had to ask Poland about his sexual orientation . This question caused Lithuania to begin to blush and move further and further away from Poland while Poland was just confused at this question and begin to give Hungary a lengthy speech on the appeal of both gender's . Even Hungary the master of taking yaoi and yuri photos felt a little awkward around Poland after the speech and wasted the rest of Halloween trying to guess Poland's orientation .

**127. Belarus is not allowed to watch the movie " Hunger Games " .**

A) It gives her new creative ways to stalk her enemies and Russia

B) After watching the movie she purposely injured Russia in a similar way Peeta was injured and attempted to re-enact the entire cave scene just to get one kiss from Russia

C) She also forced Prussia to be her Gale just to try and make Russia jealous

D) When all of the above methods did not work she re-enacted the Peeta and Katniss near suicide with berries scene but Russia actually ate the poisonous berries just to find a way to get away from Belarus

After going to the "Hunger Games" midnight release with the rest of the female Nations instead of talking afterwards about the action of the movie with the rest of the female Nations Belarus stayed focused on the romance scenes and watched the movie over and over again until she had them memorized . Once she memorized the scenes she quickly put them into action and basically forced most of the Eastern European nations to help her re-enact the movie and forced Russia to be Peeta while Prussia was Gale. Taking her re-enacting too seriously Belarus actually dropped a bee hive on Belgium who was supposed to be Glimmer and pushed Netherlands of a replica of the cornucopia to a pack of rabid wolves since he was Cato . Finally noticing that her attempts were not working Belarus just skipped to the near suicide scene but Russia actually ate the berries just to hopefully be put out of his misery .

**128. America is not allowed to watch "Supernatural " .**

A) He even gets scared at the sight of a white blanket so what makes it a good idea to introduce him to a show full of demons , spirits , etc.

B) England it does not help when you tell America Lucifer actually exists when he is watching the show

C) While watching season four of "Supernatural" America actually believed the Apocalypse was currently happening since it was happening in the season and he refused to come out of his home for days until he finished watching the season finale

England one day believed it would be a good idea to introduce America to the TV show "Supernatural" since he was attempting to train America on how to see mythical creatures . America was instantly hooked on this TV show and became addicted to it even though it constantly put him in a state of paranoia and fear . Soon the affects this TV show had on America became apparent during World Meeting's when he began to present demons and spirits as the World's greatest threats . Eventually Germany and England were forced to cancel America's Netflix account and ban him from the TV show since they became worried about him after he refused to step out of his house for days due to fear of Lucifer and the Apocalypse .

**129. Belgium is the only one who is allowed to babysit Sealand .**

A) America and Denmark are not allowed to even go near him while Sweden and Finland are not around

B) Sweden and Finland claim that America and Denmark are bad influences on Sealand

C) Romano is not allowed to use him as bait in an attempt to lure bears and other large predators to Germany's home

D) When alone with Sealand Prussia uses him to help pay off his debts

E) Belgium is the only Nation that can be trusted to not use Sealand in any way

Normally Sealand is in no way helpless due to Sweden and Finland constantly watching him . But when left under the care of Romano and Prussia he is easily found to be exploitable and is in every way helpless . Romano basically tied the poor Micro nation up and used him as bear bait in an attempt to lure large predators into attacking Germany but this plan failed and Sealand was the only one who came out harmed . Prussia then forced Sealand to help pay off all his debts at a local bar which can be considered a form of child labor . Luckily Belgium quickly found out about what Prussia and Romano were doing to the poor kid and had a quick word with the two of them once she found them . The quick word being a good ass-kicking with help of an Axe her older brother Netherlands gave her and then telling Sweden and Finland about this so Prussia and Romano got double the ass-kicking .

**130. Do not leave Hungary and Belarus alone in the same room for a long period of time .**

A) They are much more scarier together then when separate

B) Belarus hypnotizes Hungary into helping her force Russia into marriage

C) Belarus returns Hungary's help by capturing male Nations for yaoi shots afterwards

D) One time Hungary even began to act like Belarus after Belarus went a little too far on the hypnotism and attempted to force Austria and Prussia to marry her

One day after being locked in an empty room together Belarus and Hungary realized how similar they are to each other and decided to unite forces . During the time locked in the same room the two plotted and planned with each other and when they were finally released they implemented . Hungary first helped Belarus due to the way Belarus persuaded her * Hypnotism *and the two of them nearly captured Russia until Belarus's persuasion methods finally wore off and Hungary felt bad for Russia . Being so close to the capture of her big brother Belarus refused to allow Hungary to back out of the plan so she persuaded Hungary some more but went a little too far temporarily turning Hungary into Belarus number two . After Hungary helped her capture Russia, Belarus was more then happy to return the favor by capturing male Nations for yaoi shots but due to Belarus's persuasion methods she instead immediately went after Prussia and Austria . Hungary nearly got to marry the two of them also until Switzerland and Germany stepped in and used special military techniques to cure Hungary . On this day Germany and Switzerland also vowed to kelp Hungary away from Belarus .

* * *

**Another chapter completed but I am still locked in my room :P . Anyway hope everyone likes this chapter and I will be updating more frequently once summer vacation starts since I will have more time on my hands :) .**


	18. Stupidity at its finest and Females

**Everyone I have great news ... I managed to find a dark magic spell book hidden in my closet and send both versions of 2p! America back to their own dimensions :) . So yep looks like I will get to live another day and also once again I apologize for the late updates . These past few weeks have been hectic for me since I had my birthday on the twenty-third , My mom had her birthday on the 26th , my brother made me throw him a birthday party this Friday ,I am being forced to study for my regents exams , I woke up on Friday with neck pain and could not move my head to the left , and finally I have so much work I need to finish in order to pass that I need to use pretty much all of my free time to do it Sorry to tell you guys but I will probably be very slow on updating until at least next week . I wish I could update faster but real life is getting in the way of doing that and if I do not pass my exmas with at least over an eighty my parents will confiscate my only way to write fanfiction * My laptop* . **

**Rule Credit :**

**Credit for rule 131 goes to Sakura Ichigo Morihiko **

**Credit for rule 132 goes to shigatsu-chan**

**Credit for rule 133 goes to IrishMaid**

**Credit for rule 134 goes to IrishMaid**

**Credit for rule 135 goes to IrishMaid**

**Credit for rule 136 goes to MiriamTodd 321**

**Credit for rule 137 goes to MiriamTodd321**

**Credit for rule 138 goes to MiriamTodd321**

**Credit for rule 139 goes to IrishMaid**

**Credit for rule 140 goes to IrishMaid**

**Looks like I just broke my rule of using only five fan suggested rules per chapter -_- * mentally hits self with a notebook* . I wish I did not have to do this but normally over the span of a week I write whatever rules come into my head and save it for the next chapter . These few weeks I could not do my normal routine since I was being required * Forced* to memorize an entire school years worth of topics and teachings just so I could keep my laptop and my teachers could get more money . I hope you all pardon my laziness and I promise to create my own original rules next chapter . **

**I thank you all for the support :) **

**Also please note this will be a short chapter since I have no time to write one of the long chapters I usually do .**

* * *

**Rules for the Nations part 14 **

**131. Do not let any Nation attend college/university again.**

A) America and Canada are already forced to every time they get a new boss, and in their opinions that is way more than enough

B) When England went to Oxford he started a Black Magic Club and the students somehow managed to summon Russia without any help...

C) Do not get me started on France and university students...

Well, when it comes to America and Canada there's no way we can really help them with their predicaments due to the fact that it's more along the lines of being tradition than anything else, but really, with every other nation watching them go insane over finals and threatening their printers in ways that make Belarus and Russia shudder in fear, you'd think that they'd know better than to enroll in university - specifically universities in their own country. England started a Black Magic club that managed to summon Russia and, unfortunately, most of those students ended up "becoming one" with him... And as for France... Well, he was FRANCE. There's no further explanation needed there.

**132. K-Pop is now** **officially banned from World Meeting's .**

A) It will cause South Korea, Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia, Taiwan, Hungary, Belgium, Poland etc. to fan girl.

B) It will also cause them to argue over who is better big bang or Super Junior, girls generation or 2ne1

C) K-Pop attracts fan girls and our bosses are now forcing us to pay Nation medical fees with OUR OWN MONEY !

It all started when Gangnam Style came out and became popular so South Korea played it during one of the meetings. Mostly everyone started dancing to this song since they had nothing better to do . Nations who participated in the dancing were the Nordics , the Nations that used to be in the Allied powers * minus England until America forced him to * , the Nations who used to be Axis *minus Germany* , and the ASEAN *Association of South East Asian Nations * 10 . No work was done * we should have been expecting this ...* and no progress was made * A usual World Meeting in a nutshell* . To top it off all the dancing Nations were videotaped by Hungary and the music attracted a horde of fan girls/boys in the nearby area . Luckily , nearly everyone could run away in time but a few unlucky Nations * Latvia , Luthania , and Turkey * were sacrificed to the fans in order to provide a distraction .

**133. If a World Meeting is held in Paris , France *the dude* is not allowed to use the Moulin Rouge for the place the meeting is held.**

A) Certain Nations get distracted due to the skimpy outfits of the female staff. * Basically the male Nations end up drooling and the Female Nations become very pissed off *.

B) Again as so put many times, children and an innocent minded Italian get traumatized by this and begin asking the more adult Nations on why there are almost naked ladies running around.

C) For his "presentation" France had the top four hottest female nations * yeah, the male Nations took a poll * singing "Lady Marmalade", which included Hungary, Vietnam, Seychelles * notice previous two were former French colonies/territories* and Belarus doing a rap for the Lil Kim part.

D) Germany and Prussia had to be tied up in a closet since the temptation to dance with the almost naked ladies was a little too strong

E) Poland got a part time job in dancing there and everyone attempted to look away as he tried his hand at pole dancing

F) *A part F had to be required since therapy was necessary afterwards * Several nations were converted to the "dark side" by embracing their inner pervert , and well lets just say a lot of memory loss and law suits will be put into effect.

Due to this incident France should never be allowed to host a meeting ever again in his own country period , but sadly we never learn from our mistakes . Generally what happened during this * uniquely * located meeting was the blood loss of multiple male Nations who refused to go to the hospital since they did not want to miss out on all the pole dancing ladies . Many Nations were drunk out of their wits end in the first ten minutes of the meeting which explains why some female Nations actually agreed to sing for France's presentation . Although Certain female Nations singing was not the most interesting part of the night ... the most interesting part was when Poland began pole dancing and stripping along with all the naked ladies . Also Germany and Prussia had to be restrained with iron chains since they could not resist the temptation of dancing with the half nude women and were even willing to pay most of their National budget just to get the women to strip in front of them and do some *Hands-On* time .

**134. Chupacabra hunts are now forbidden .**

A) America and Spain, along with the Latino Nations put on a full alert of the so-called danger.

B) Stupidity, erm ... I mean precautions caused said Nations to dress in metallic kitchen wear for armor and stuff toilet paper in their clothing for cushion. Their Weapons were both boat paddles and baseball bats. The idea for their armor came from the 80's comedy the "Great Outdoors" so you know they really thought this through -_- .

C) Both Italian brothers were scared once America and Spain told them about the Chupacabra even though they had no idea what a Chupacabra is, and they cowered in the nearest broom closet

D) Several acts of vandalism occurred when the Nations hunting the Chupacabra assaulted people and committed property damage since they believed they were fighting off the Chupacabra

E) America and Spain kept insisting that the Chupacabra was real and will devour the souls of all the non-believers... they are no longer permitted to watch horror movies together anymore

To think some of us actually had hope that Spain was not as brain dead as America , Prussia , and Denmark ... Anyway Spain , America , and all the Latino Nations watched a horror movie about the Chupacabra together . They told the Italian twins about the Chupacabra causing said twins to hide in a broom closet for an entire week and luckily they were found before North Italy converted to cannibalism * If he has no pasta he resorts to cannibalism* . Using skills he learned from "Call of Duty" and other war related video games America practically burned a few Mexican cities to the ground in a failed attempt to hunt the Chupacabra . To add insult to injury for Mexico, Spain then snuck into Mexico and began spray painting warding signs to keep the Chupacabra away which is a form of vandalism . By the time the Chupacabra hunt was over it was a miracle Mexico could still even be considered a country . Afterwards Mexico herself punished Spain and America by forcing then to listen to Justin Beiber songs * sorry Beiber fans but I consider his music creative torture ;3* the entire day and making them pay for all the damage they caused out of their own wallets .

**135. Male Nations are no longer allowed to poll on which female Nation is the hottest in the world.**

A) France will insist that every female related and or otherwise "conquered" by him make all the others look like they crawled out of a dumpster.

B) Prussia and Spain will get into a fist fight over who's hotter, Hungary or Belgium.

C) France made the poll candidate list, and will have his life threatened if certain ladies aren't number 1, or aren't taken off. *Not naming names, but mention Belarus and Lichtenstein and you get a French frog crying in a fetal position*

D) Poland will insist that there should be a swimsuit, evening ball gown , and talent competition just so he can show off his new clothes.

E) Several male Nations will suffer due to injury for not supporting their lady/ladies. It will be worse for those who have more than one and don't want to pick favorites * This is one of those times when China wishes he did not have so many sisters ... * .

For reasons unknown * believed to be stupidity* , one day France decided to start a poll on who is the hottest female Nation in the world . At first France believed this to be a good idea when most of the male Nations paid to vote on the poll earning him some more money for wine , but soon this idea became hell on earth for him when Germany forced him to break up a fight between Spain and Prussia * which got him a broken nose* . Hungary , Belgium , Wy , and Vietnam then threatened to kill France during the night if they did not end up being number one . Switzerland , Russia , Belarus , and Australia beat France into submission until he got certain female Nations off the poll and even after he did that Russia and Switzerland continued to beat him for even thinking of adding their sisters to the poll . At least France was not the only one to suffer since China quickly ended up in the hospital due to not supporting Vietnam or Taiwan * he voted for Taipei * . Spain promptly joined China once Mexico found out he did not vote for her and instead voted for Belgium earning Spain a special Latino beating * since he voted for none of the female Latino Nations * .

**136. Never bring up Mario and Luigi in World Meeting's .**

A) America will automatically said "It's a me, Mario!" causing everyone to laugh at the two Italians in the room

B) Neither Romano or Italy appreciate being compared to a fat plumber

C) They consider it a Mafia-worthy insult

After Japan introduced America to Mario and Luigi games America just had to do the "It's a me , Mario" while Romano was doing a presentation on the Italian Mafia * Basically he was threatening us ...* . This in turn caused most of the Nations in the room to laugh while some could sense something bad was about to happen and ran out of the room just to be out of shooting range . In under five minutes Switzerland was unconscious since Romano attacked him for his gun and England quickly joined Switzerland when Italy hit him with a chair just to get his revolvers . Then Romano and Italy quickly went into full Mafia mode and attempted to kill everyone in the room for comparing them to two fat plumbers . An hour later Romano and Italy walked happily out of the room since they redeemed their reputation while every other Nation in the room was soon carted off to the nearest hospital . The two Italian brothers left no one fully intact especially not America since he was the one who started this incident in the first place .

**137. Do not ask New Zealand if he can show you around Middle Earth .**

A) The Magic Trio will request to meet Gandalf

B) America wants to lead the Hobbits to Isengard

C) Do you really want all those countries getting lost in hobbit holes ?

D) Sometimes New Zealand purposely pushes Nations into hobbit holes since the hobbits owe him a lot of money

It has recently become a general fact that normally whenever we go to other worlds we end up getting injured or bringing a lot of trouble back home . Now add this to the fact that New Zealand is a terrible tour guide and has made many enemies on Middle Earth for various reasons * New Zealand enjoys pissing magical creatures off* and you should expect a crappy time there . In fact most Nations have done this math already and refused New Zealand's offer to go to Middle Earth since they are not suicidal * most of the time -_-* , but of course there are those Nations that never learn . The Magic Trio never got to meet Gandalf since New Zealand pushed then down a hobbit hole the first chance he got just to annoy the hobbits which nearly got the Magic Trio killed * Hobbits are surprisingly good fighters XD * . New Zealand then led America into a hobbit hole only to abandon him since he got bored of messing with the hobbits . America ended up lost in the holes for weeks with only rodents to eat, but once they found him the hobbits instantly felt bad for him and allowed him to lead them to Isangard out of pity .

**138. Never EVER leave Hungary and Romania in the same room alone .**

A) Hungary hates Romania

B) Romania will say something to annoy her

C) Hungary will attack him with her frying pan.

D) Paying for dental insurance for vampire fangs is expensive and will come directly out of our wallets

Austria "Accidentally" * yeah right everyone knows Romania smashed one of Austria's pianos by accident * locked Hungary and Romania in a room together and quickly left the area . Romania could not even last two minutes without insulting fan fiction in front of Hungary earning him a pan to the head . Romania then cursed Hungary out earning him a frying pan beating . Even after the beating Romania would not shut up no matter how many time Hungary hit him . In the end , most of Romania's teeth were broken , he was found drowning in a puddle of his own blood , Hungary looked as happy as a person who just won the lottery , and Germany was forced to pay for Romania's dental insurance .

**139 . France and Poland are not allowed to create the dress code for World Meetings.**

A) France will insist that the females wear skimpy French Maid outfits, and Poland will insist that every Nation is required to wear pink .  
B) Again small children and Italy will be present, have you no shame?

C) America will assume the pink outfits are for a pepto-bismol ad that the fem nations are promoting.

D) Russia will give his "pleasure smile of doom" to France if he tries to give Ukraine a lingerie "fitting" ever again.

E) Though the other male Nation's are allowed to look "bland" and "tacky" *France wants to look better* they may be required to bring a change of clothes due to the many nosebleeds from the attire of the female Nations

This rule became another necessity after half of the male population in a World Meeting fainted from heavy blood loss due to all the girls wearing miniskirts and other revealing attire . It is unknown who was insane enough to allow France and Poland to create the dress code , but all we do know is that now they have been banned from doing it even though Prussia is willing to pay most of Germany's National budget just to get France and Poland to do it again . Even Sealand * Japan has taught him well * enjoyed watching all the female Nations in revealing attire while the rest of the micro nations and Italy were either very confused or embarrassed at what they were seeing . France even had enough idiocy to attempt a lingerie fitting on Ukraine just so he could grope her boobs but he was soon stopped when Russia brutally beat him with his special pipe . Afterwards , South Korea was so inspired by the spectacle that he drugged Japan and China and attempted to get them boob enlargement surgery just so he could have breasts to grope . It was very awkward seeing China and Japan with boobs for two months * South Korea hid all the money so they could not get rid of them and they did not find the money until two months later * and watching South Korea actually groping boobs .

**140. Who's music is better is not an appropriate topic for discussing World issues.**

A) Ireland will win anyway with just one name, Bono.

B) Mentioning Justin Bieber, Hanson, or the Spice Girls will cause 3 specific nations to relive the merchandizing trauma of the "teeny boppers" wanting to buy the useless crap that apparently made them famous.

C) Austria will have to go into anger management for not being to get a word in edgewise about his classical music icons.

D) England will gladly accept 2nd place for best music, since he wants to stay on North Irelands good side, but will claim he was the one who really wrote black velvet band because of her.

E) France will cry in an emo corner because everyone will agree his music sucks, and the last famous French singer guy they can remember was some old dude who appeared in one of Americas Disney films back in the 50's

One day during another pointless World Meeting that was obviously going no where for his presentation America asked everyone who's music they believed was the best . This one little question nearly started full out war between certain music sensitive Nations and it got to the point that Austria was willing to smash his violin against England's head for not letting him get a single argument in * Hungary had to send him to special anger management classes * . Meanwhile , France was growing mushrooms in a random emo corner , because he realized that he had no famous musician's he could use which caused him to cry while England laughed at him . The argument over music continued for nearly four hours until Ireland who had been quiet the entire time simply stood up and said one word Bono which automatically won and caused everyone else to shut up .

* * *

**So the short chapter is done and I hope all of you find it funny since these rule suggestions are very creative . I would like to thank all the people who suggested these rules and I thank everyone for their continued support :D **

**All you random internet people inspire me to write even when I am too lazy to do it XD **


	19. Special Summer Notice

**Hi once again to all the followers and fans of " Rules for Hetalians " . I know a lot of people may be angry at me for not updating in a while even though I promised I would and I am out of school , but the reason for that is not due author laziness . Two days right after I got out of school my parents suddenly came up to me and told me we were going to the Dominican Republic to visit my family they told me so late , because it was supposed to be a surprise . Anyway after I was told that we were leaving in three days I tried finishing the next chapter as quickly as possible to at least have one update before I left , but I couldn't finish in time since I had to pack and buy new summer clothing . Afterwards I tried updating here in the Dominican Republic , but the internet is too slow and my cousins keep distracting me . I finally found the time to at least type this notice to let everyone know what is going on , but I am sad to say that I won't be able to update until three weeks from now when I get back to New York . I hope I didn't upset anyone too much and once I get back I will update three new chapters right away to make up for all the lost time . Until then I hope everyone has a great summer :) .**

**Here's a free Russia face for anyone who is interested : ^J^ **


End file.
